The ghost of you
by Vocateam
Summary: "L" ha dejado el caso Kira, pensando por primera vez en él. Light quiere vengarse del sensacional detective robando lo unico que puede matar a "L" ademas del Death Note: su hijo. ¿podra "L" recuperarlo o Light desbordará su furia sobre su inocente vida? EPÍLOGO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note evidentemente pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba._

_Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento._

_Por cierto, la historia de este fanfic, cronológicamente hablando se encuentra mas o menos en el capitulo 25, antes de que "L" muera (digo, eso es mas que obvio, sino no habría historia que contar). Eso es todo. _

Eres todo en mí, la esperanza de ser alguien diferente, mejor que ayer, porque tratare de enmendar los errores de mi vida en la entrega que pondré en tu cuidado…

El tiempo transcurría de manera inhóspita en aquel corredor de paredes blancas en el que "L" caminaba con frenesí, de un lado a otro.

Su respiración agitada y confusa era lo único que Watari podía escuchar en los alrededores, el fundador de la Wammy's House jamás había visto al detective plantado en esa actitud, nervioso, cabizbajo sin ánimos para tomar te o consumir una deliciosa pieza de pastel de chocolate (que ya le había ofrecido y el, sin mas lo había ignorado).

Después de todo, el nacimiento del primer hijo siempre era uno de los hechos mas importantes en la vida de cualquier hombre, pero tomando en cuenta lo "freak" que "L" se había comportado durante el transcurso de su vida, Watari nunca concibió la idea de que su pequeño genio terminaría sufriendo de esa manera, ante la cruel espera de cualquier esposo emocionado por la llegada de su primogénito… bueno, en realidad el ingles se había entusiasmado durante todo el embarazo, con la idea de que seria una niña.

¿Pero como fue que las cosas se dieron de ese modo¿"L" casado y atrapado en la locura de una sala de espera, continua a la habitación de partos ¿No se supone… que se encontraba ocupado con la responsabilidad de resolver el caso Kira? Si… pero el destino a veces entreteje los hilos de nuestras vidas de una forma inesperada y cierta noche, después de haber capturado a Higuchi (el tercer Kira) el había recibido una llamada desde Londres, que lo había obligado a dejarlo todo, regresando a su país de origen… con la promesa latente de que pronto regresaría a Japón para acabar con esa pesadilla de raíz… pero al final, no lo había hecho. ¿Entonces que había cambiado¿Por qué estaba ahí, Por quien? Haciendo un intento –inútil, por cierto- por matar el tiempo de espera, en lo que el doctor Pitt se dignaba a aparecer con las buenas noticias, Elle Lawliet comenzó a recordar el día en que dejo el caso Kira… el día en que decidió que pensaría en el y no en lo que le pasara al mundo.

"_L"_ tomo asiento, frente a la mirada inquisitiva de todos, preguntándose que estaría pensando Light Yagami después de que había convocado dicha reunión tan súbitamente.

El semblante del ingles no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Su expresión seguía siendo gélida, demandante, ojerosa. Su forma tan peculiar de sentarse y esa manía por jugar con los terrones de azúcar que en seguida le iba a poner a su café no habían desparecido. Pero algo había en su actitud tan desconcertante, que no solo tenia intrigado a Light, sino a todo el equipo de hombres con los que trabajaba a diario. La idea de compartir la pasividad que traía consigo el silencio del ambiente con otras personas, jamás le pareció tan asfixiante como en ese momento. Ya podía imaginarse la reacción de Mogi-san, del oficial Yagami, de Matsuda… ¿pero Light?¿Qué haría Light al saber lo que tenia que decirles¿Qué haría? No esperaría más para descubrirlo.

-Bien… no se como vayan a tomar esto. _Especialmente tu Light-kun…_-advirtió el detective, sorbiendo con cautela de su taza de café.

-Ryuzaki…-Light, quien había recuperado sus recuerdos sobre la Death Note días atrás, de pronto se sintió embargado por un inexplicable nerviosismo.

-Dejare el caso Kira… por un tiempo.

Todos los presentes sintieron como si algo dentro de su interior hubiera estallado. Tal vez se trataba de su fortaleza, la cual ellos solían imaginar como un enorme y costoso jarrón de vidrio. Frágil, pero valioso. Era increíble que pudiera quebrantarse con tan poco, después del enorme trabajo que significaba cuidarlo. La boca de Light permanecía ligeramente abierta, como respuesta al impacto que había provocado en el la revelación de Ryuzaki.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Light.

-No te preocupes Light-kun. Regresare algún día, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. Nunca he dejado un caso sin resolver y quiero que sepas que este no será la excepción-afirmo "L" para que Light supiera que a pesar de todo, no le estaba dejando el camino libre.

La mirada de Light se volvió severa. El resto del grupo no sabía que decir… pero no importaba, tenia la obligación de estar en Londres a más tardar el día siguiente. El padre de Light se sintió profundamente decepcionado. El creía que "L" estaba huyendo de Kira, que se había dado por vencido después de presenciar la muerte de Higuchi y que teniendo en cuenta el arma y el intelecto que el asesino poseía para condenar a sus victimas, seria poco probable que llegaran a capturarlo a menos que este cometiera un error, que igual resultaba casi imposible que llegara a tener.

Pero no era el temor de ser alcanzado por la justicia infantil de Kira lo que le preocupaba, sino una chica, una joven un par de años menor que el, con la que compartio entre muchas otras cosas la habitación en la que dormía en la Wammy's House. Que ironía… Ciertamente para "L" lo era ya que no lo podía entender. Su condición de genio, no le permitía reflexionar en algo tan poco razonable como el suicidio… o mejor dicho en algo que no pudiera comprender, como lo era Allison Cloudy que siendo tan inteligente y agradable, llevando una vida que envidiaríacualquiera –según el- intento quitarse la vida. En realidad, no la recordaba mucho pero ella había sido su única "amiga" años atrás, por lo que en ese momento se sentía con la obligación moral de auxiliarle en su situación.

En cuanto a lo de Kira, volvería tan pronto como le fuera posible. Con ese semblante tan sombrío, pero lleno de seguridad, el joven calculo que su "nuevo caso" le tomaría solamente un par de semanas. ¿Pero es que no podría dejar de hacerlo? Pensar en las personas como casos que tenia que resolver, a como diera lugar… bien ahí tienen la respuesta al porque de la movida vida social de "L". _Si tan solo pudiera ser el mismo con los demás… si se olvidara de su condición de detective por un momento… _las cosas serian tan diferentes.

-"L" –Watari lo saco de sus pensamientos, acercándole un poco de café-le puse tanta azúcar, que si me preguntas hay mas glucosa que café en este vaso.

-Gracias Watari-pronunció el joven, lejanamente. "L" hizo el café a un lado, recargándose sobre un muro y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, para dejar que los recuerdos volvieran a llevarlo por el tiempo…

"No ha cambiado en nada" pensó "L", al encontrarse de nuevo frente a la fachada de la Wammy's House.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Watari, sosteniendo una de las maletas de su pupilo.

-Si… Bueno Watari, entremos.

No se había equivocado. Wammy's House seguía siendo igual de lúgubre, de triste y sombrío. Alguien que estuviese por primera vez ahí, pensaría que es el tipo de orfanato en el que un niño se olvidaría hasta de su condición de huérfano, pero la realidad era otra, completamente distinta. No es que "L" no hubiera sido feliz y afortunado de haber llegado allí, pero en algunas noches de una infancia que el no podía concebir como triste, una pregunta resonaba con intensidad en su mente ¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Qué tengo que el señor Watari me trata de esa manera? y algunas veces, que tampoco podía recordar se sentía utilizado por su tutor. Quizás esa sensación se fue dulcificando conforme empezó a adquirir responsabilidades y la magnitud de sus obligaciones lo aislaba de los recuerdos dolorosos, alejándolo de esas inquietudes.

Los enormes ventanales de la casa, le mostraron a "L" un camino que había olvidado hace mucho… ya sin Watari se dedico a recorrer los rincones del que había sido su hogar olvidándose por completo del verdadero motivo por el que estaba en Londres: La chica.

Se dio su tiempo para admirar los hermosos y artísticos detalles de los ventanales que filtraban la luz hacia el interior, paseo por los jardines de los alrededores, sonriendo de vez en vez aunque de una forma melancólica cada vez que veía el rostro desconocido de los niños que habitaban el orfanato y de pronto, a punto de buscar a Watari para que lo llevara a la habitación de Allison, se vio obligado a detenerse cerca de una pequeña mesita de campo colocada estratégicamente al lado de una pequeña fuente del lugar, coronada por una estatua de ángel. No fue porque no hubiera nadie cerca, sino porque sentada a la mesa, con la mirada perdida al vació se encontraba la joven mas hermosa que el jamás hubiera visto.

Lucia un delicado vestido de seda blanca, que pegado a su cuerpo dejaba entrever una magnifica figura femenina. Los hombros descubiertos y el escote ligeramente sinuoso le mostraron la palidez de una piel tersa que por algún motivo que el desconocía, sintió el poderoso impulso de tocar. ¿Impulso? Rayos. El cabello de la muchacha era largo, sedoso y oscuro. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una profunda tristeza con la que "L" se sintió identificado, pero al igual que el origen de sus impulsos, esto no tenia aparente razón de ser. Las proporciones en las que estaban distribuidas sus facciones, eran simplemente armoniosas, perfectas. Nariz espigada, boca seductora de labios carnosos y esos ojos… esos ojos que se iluminaron al ver la figura del joven y que provocaron que los nervios de "L" s dispararan como pistolas.

La muchacha se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Elle¡Estas aquí, no puedo creerlo!

El rostro de "L" estaba notablemente colorado y después de meditarlo mucho (demasiado para su rápido razonamiento) llego a la siguiente conclusión:

-¿Allison?

-¡Si soy yo!

Tal vez el problema de Aly necesitaría de su presencia más de dos semanas…

"L" estuvo observando a Allison todo ese tiempo, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de depresión crónica en su actitud, que pudiera orillarla a cometer suicidio… pero por más que se esforzó, no encontró nada extraño en la chica. Por el contrario, ella lucia feliz, deslumbrante… y en más de un sentido. Pasaron los días y el había evitado por comodidad, tocar el escabroso tema. Pero una noche, después de mucho hablar, después de mucho reír y evocar viejos tiempos, el se presento en su habitación, con el semblante de alguien que no quiere conversar, sino discutir algo de vital importancia. Ella lo invito a pasar y el entro dejando de lado los "impulsos" inusuales que había sentido desde que se encontrara de nuevo con ella.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto ella, tímida e impresionada por la seguridad con la que se manejaba su amigo.

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

Ella trago saliva.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

"L" alzo una ceja, impresionado por la inocencia con la que Allison había dejado escapar ese ultimo comentario.

-¿Cómo es posible que digas eso? No me conoces para nada verdad. ¿O me recuerdas tan descuidado?-reprocho el detective, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso. No seas tan ególatra. Yo… siento que no eres el niño que conocí hace muchos años. Me gustaría decir que no has cambiado tanto, pero… "L"…

-¿Por qué lo del suicidio? Me sentí muy mal cuando lo supe. No tienes razones para hacer una estupidez de esas. Tienes todo lo que cualquier mortal podría envidiar… eres inteligente, trabajas en un lugar que procura el bienestar de muchos niños, eres sumamente hermosa…

Allison se sonrojo al escuchar las últimas palabras del muchacho. "L" también se sonrojo, no tenia la menor idea de porque había dicho eso. El ingles bajo la mirada apenado.

"L" se sobresalto al sentir las manos frías, pero suaves de la chica en su rostro, levantándolo, hasta que sus miradas se interceptaron fijamente.

-Lo tengo todo… menos a ti-y al decir esto, pego sus labios a los del joven que pensó con algo de incomodidad en esos impulsos extraños que había dejado afuera de la habitación de Aly, pero que volvían con furia demandante en esos momentos.

"L" no se resistió al llamado de la naturaleza y poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella, agachando la cabeza para poder cederle un poco mas de espacio a los insistentes reclamos de la boca de su compañera que luchaba por abrir los labios de "L" y probar con su lengua el interior del muchacho.

"_Así que esto es un beso, uno verdadero. Que calidez… tan…"_

"L" se perdió en medio de las sensaciones, dejando de pensar por un instante, ya no quería planearlo todo, quería dejar que las cosas sucedieran por si solas, quería ser libre, quería ser el mismo por primera vez.

Y entonces dejo que Allison lo condujera hacia la cama mientras su mano temblorosa se posaba en la mejilla de la chica. _"que suave es..."_

Allison se dejo caer con Elle encima, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e incitando al chico a que le besara el cuello. El aspiro profundo, acercando sus labios húmedos a la zona en cuestión, mientras ella le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

"L" toco con su mano libre, uno de los pechos de la muchacha, provocando que esta dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro. Esto volvió a "L" a la realidad, que nervioso por lo que estaba pasando intento alejarse de Aly, pero ella tomo su mano y la acerco de nuevo a sus senos, ayudándolo a que la estimulara.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente despertando los instintos del muchacho, mientras el descendía peligrosamente hasta los muslos, en donde levanto la tela suave de su bata. Ella gimió débilmente al sentir que el empezaba a tocar su intimidad por encima del encaje de sus bragas y asegurándose de que el no intentaría huir de nuevo, espantado por lo que pensaba hacer, levanto un poco la camisa del detective, acariciando con lentitud la espalda del chico.

El, sin entender muy bien porque aun no se había apartado de la situación, se saco la camisa y acomodo a la chica más arriba, donde su cabeza alcanzara uno de los almohadones. Ella lo atrajo hacia si, acariciando con dulzura su rostro, en repetidas ocasiones.

-Estas sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-inquirió el, acercando su respiración al rostro de la muchacha. "L" beso la punta de su nariz, completamente maravillado por lo que esa chica le hacia sentir… y que no había sentido nunca antes, con nadie.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor…

"L" trago saliva, mirándola con detenimiento.

-Nunca…

-Yo tampoco-se apresuro a responder-. Pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…

El sonrió de nuevo, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Dulzura, bondad, ternura… ¿Amor?

Quería descubrir si eso era amor. Y esa noche después de haber compartido con ella, lo que no había compartido con nadie… descubrió que si lo era.

-Señor Lawliet…-"L" se levanto del piso como impulsado por un resorte, cuando escucho la voz del doctor Pitt llamándole-. Las labores de parto han terminado, Felicidades. Usted y su esposa acaban de tener un hermoso varoncito.

Los ojos de Watari se humedecieron por la emoción. A "L" hasta se le olvido que quería tener una niña, lo único que deseaba era tener entre sus brazos esa pequeña parte de si mismo, que había anhelado durante nueve largos meses. El detective se dirigió al partero con la sonrisa más feliz de toda su vida y le pregunto con efusividad:

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro que si, siga…

Un grito de mujer en las cercanías, puso en alerta roja a "L" y Watari.

-Pero… es Nancy, desde los cuneros. ¿Por qué esta gritando de esa manera ¿Señor Lawliet?¿Señor Lawliet?-replico el medico, tratando de localizar con la vista al joven.

"L", bajo el efecto enloquecedor de un mal presentimiento se había dirigido a toda prisa hacia los cuneros, solo para encontrarse con la confusión de un par de enfermeras que no dejaban de mirar en todas direcciones, desesperadas por algo que el ingles no quería aceptar, pero que confirmo en palabras de la tal Nancy en ese mismo instante:

-¡Se han robado al recién nacido Lawliet!

Elle Lawliet se llevo una boca a la mano, más desesperado e incrédulo que nunca. En tanto…

Un automóvil Nissan oscuro estaba saliendo del hospital, su conductor, era un atractivo joven de cabellos castaños y desordenados, dueño de una sonrisa encantadora y que encandilo a la encargada de estacionamiento desde el primer segundo.

-Siempre quise conocer Londres-admitió el chico, antes de despedirse.

El carro se perdió en las calles de Londres, mientras Light Yagami encendía un cigarro despreocupadamente, en frente del niño.

-Oye, Light-dijo Ryuk-¿Crees que le gusten las manzanas?

"_Te gane de nuevo, L" _pensó el joven, sonriendo con malicia.

_CONTINUARA… _

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermana Erika Kiddo, a quien pertenece la idea original de este fic. El personaje de Allison esta inspirado en ella y lo único que puedo decir es que en el siguiente capitulo, escribiré más de ella y de "L" y por supuesto de cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Light Yagami para con el pequeño. Me despido, prometiendo que actualizare pronto igual que con los demás fics del VocaTeam.- __**SAM AVEIRO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que mi mamá es algo extremista y por ser semana santa no me había permitido utilizar la computadora. Lo se, suena gracioso… pero no lo es. _

_Este capitulo estará mas enfocado en Light (Mi amor platónico… ¿Es que acaso no se nota?) y por fin sabrán que pasara con el pequeño hijo de mi otro gran amor… "L". ¡Si, estoy loca! Espero que mi fic siga siendo de su agrado, y de antemano, gracias por la atención._

_**Disclaimer: **__Death Note evidentemente pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba._

_Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento._

* * *

_Confusión:_

Watari irrumpió en la habitación de "L" sin anunciarse, aunque este estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato. El anciano le echo una mirada furtiva al detective, suspirando cansadamente y sin entender del todo el _porque _de la actitud del muchacho durante los últimos días.

El hombre dejo el periódico que traía en la cama de "L" y sin más se dispuso a darle al chico, una pequeña palmadita en el hombro para que volviera en si. "L" se llevo el pulgar a la mano, concentrando sus esfuerzos en descubrir que diría la primera plana de aquel periódico. Watari advirtió la indecisión del muchacho, por lo que simplemente se limito a decir:

-Puedo leerlo para ti, si así lo quieres.

-Por favor…-respondió el detective, con voz ronca.

Watari se sentó en la cama, separando las primeras hojas del resto del periódico. El hombre se acomodo los lentes y titubeo unos segundos, hasta que encontró la columna que había estado buscando para "L". El chico se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente hacia el balcón de su habitación, que daba al jardín. El cristal de la ventana estaba empañado, por lo que lo limpio un poco con su muñeca. Allá abajo estaba Allison, leyendo para unos niños que la escuchaban en silencio. "L" sonrió con satisfacción, extasiado por la imagen, hasta que se obligo a sacarla de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a Watari. La misma atención que los niños le estaban prestando a Allison.

-"Kira ha vuelto"-empezo Watari-"El exterminador de criminales se ha hecho presente de nuevo, por lo que la ola de asesinatos a convictos (y ex-convictos, en algunos casos) se ha desatado con mas violencia que nunca en Japón y algunas partes de oriente, lo que podría derivar próximamente en un problema de dimensiones mundiales…"

-Que nueva me la traes…-murmuro "L", fijando de nueva cuenta su mirada en Allison.

-"L", ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No tengo porque leerte el artículo completo.

-Watari-san…-"L" entrecerró los ojos, mientras podía sentir como su corazón se oprimía dentro de su pecho.- Volveré…

Watari asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, en silencio. "L" se aparto del ventanal, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y dejando que los recuerdos de la pasada noche inundaran su ser. Aun podía sentir el perfume de _ella, _tocando su rostro con la suavidad de la brisa en primavera. _"Que sueño tan mas maravilloso… ¿Por qué duro tan poco?"_ pensó el chico, mientras empacaba.

-Oye, Light ¿Que piensas hacer si ese "L" te descubre?

-No digas tonterías, Ryuk-dijo el muchacho, con su acostumbrado tono pasivo-Hay cosas imposibles en este mundo, y una de ellas es que "L" me relacione con la desaparición de su hijo-el joven rió sarcásticamente, provocando una mueca de sorpresa y curiosidad en el rostro del shinigami-. Todo me ha salido perfecto.

En ese instante, el hijo de "L" empezó a sollozar. Light le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, dándose cuenta de que no lo había alimentado desde que lo sacara de aquel hospital ingles y abordaran juntos el avión sin escalas que los dejaría en Japón en unas cuantas horas.

Light suspiro, a la vez que su semblante adquiría un matiz de amargura. _"No puedo matarlo aquí… ¡Claro que no puedo! Hay tanta gente… tendré que hacerlo" _El castaño llamo a la aeromoza, sonriéndole con amabilidad, a lo que la joven bajo la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Señorita… _mi hijo _tiene hambre, pero creo que olvide las mamilas en el equipaje. ¡Que tonto!-la naturalidad con la que el chico hacia ese tipo de cosas no paraba de sorprender a Ryuk-¿Creer que podría ayudarme? Mire, esta empezando a llorar.

Light ni siquiera había mirado al niño, pero esto no llamo la atención de la muchacha, quien lucia embelesada por la cortesía y amabilidad con la que el chico le estaba hablando. La faceta de "papá postizo" de Light paso a segundo plano. Los esfuerzos de la chica se habían centrado en descubrir al seductor… y no al padre.

Light se perdió en medio del mar de gente que entraba y salía del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Salir de Londres había resultado tan fácil como el lo había imaginado; lo difícil había sido lidiar con el mocoso de "L" durante el viaje, ya que para no levantar sospechas había tenido que alimentarlo y para lograrlo, se había visto en la obligación de "socializar" con una aeromoza, llegando al extremo de tener que pedirle su numero telefónico. Claro que no le llamaría.

El paso del chico era frenético y seguro. La mirada del joven era inexpresiva, pero Ryuk supo de inmediato que estaba buscando algo. Pronto llego a la salida del aeropuerto, en donde una hilera de taxis se mostraba uniforme, esperando a sus respectivos pasajeros. Light siguió caminando, deteniéndose súbitamente cuando escucho la estridente voz de _ella_.

-Misa…-susurro el chico.

Ryuk dejo escapar sonora carcajada.

-¡Light!-Misa callo por unos segundos, observando con detenimiento la tierna escena que representaba ver al amor de su vida así, sosteniendo en una mano el porta bebés azul… ¿Qué portaba un bebe? Si Light hubiese sabido la naturaleza de ese pensamiento, seguramente no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de golpear a Misa.-Mi amor… no puedo creerlo-susurro la joven, con un hilo de voz.

-Si, yo tampoco-respondió el muchacho con un dejo de indiferencia en su tono-toma-advirtió entregándole el porta bebés-llevalo tú. ¿Dónde esta nuestro taxi?

Misa camino torpemente hasta el carro, sin despegarle la vista ni por un segundo al recién nacido. Al ser tan idealista como era, la única idea bajo la cual podía explicarse aquel milagro que ahora tenia en las manos, consistía en imaginar a Light, sacando a un huérfano de un orfanato, para traerlo a casa ahora que estaban viviendo juntos y de esa manera "formalizar" por completo la familia que ella se había aferrado a creer que eran desde un principio. Pobre Misa… que ingenua era, de verdad.

-¡Oh Ryuk! ¿No es hermoso?

Light se alarmo al darse cuenta de que Misa estaba hablando con el shinigami, dentro del automóvil. El chico miro disimuladamente al taxista y respondió como cualquier padre lo habría hecho ante tal cuestionamiento:

-Si querida, nuestro hijo es hermoso.

Misa exclamo emocionada:

-¡Light! Lo sabia ¡Es nuestro hijito, es nuestro!

El conductor le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Light, y conmovido le felicito:

-Son una pareja joven y atractiva. Estoy seguro que disfrutaran mucho de esta etapa.

-Claro-afirmo Light, volviéndose hacia la ventana. Misa acariciaba el rostro del pequeño, ilusionándose por completo con la idea de cambiarle los pañales en cuanto llegaran a su departamento. El niño dormía, apaciblemente. Light sintió como su estomago empezaba a revolverse.

-¿Podría darse prisa?

En tanto, en Londres…

-Watari… dime… ¡Dime por favor como haré para decirle esto a Allison!-espeto el detective, al borde de la histeria.

-Esperemos unas horas mas, talvez consigamos noticias y…

-Si fuera tan fácil como eso, yo seria el primero en oponerme a que Allison lo supiera. Pero esto no se trata de un secuestro, estoy seguro-el joven se llevo el pulgar a la mano, haciendo una mas de sus brillantes deducciones-. Nadie me conoce, no saben si tengo dinero, es mas ¡Apuesto a que nadie mas que tu y el medico saben mi nombre real! Por otro lado… el tráfico de niños no es un área que me ofrezca grandes retos, pero me llevara mas de un día resolver quien se llevo a mi hijo. Por eso, ¡Tengo que decirle!

-Esta bien…

-¡¿Pero como?!-gimió el chico desesperado, jalando a Watari por el cuello de su camisa.

-Lo siento "L". Tú eres el esposo-dijo Watari apartando las manos del chico y encaminándolo hacia la habitación en donde reposaba su joven esposa. "L" suspiro, derrotado. El detective saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y empezó a masticarlo lentamente mientras dejaba que la glucosa se dispersara por su sistema nervioso, ayudándolo a razonar mejor. Sin embargo, perdiéndose en aquel túnel oscuro, recordó una frase que Allison le había dicho meses atrás, y que impido que la abandonara en el momento en el que estaban mas necesitados el uno del otro: _"El amor no tiene razones" _y si, tenia razón.

-Watari, he decidido que volveré-le informo el chico al anciano, quien estaba leyendo el periódico en el jardín, sentado a la misma mesa en donde el había visto por primera vez a "su Aly"-pero he de admitir que me siento en mi debido derecho de poner condiciones.

Watari no pudo disimular su sorpresa y abriendo los ojos como platos, se saco los lentes para poder mirar mejor al joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué esta pasando contigo, "L"?

El chico se postro ante Watari, recogiéndose con su postura habitual.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. No me des pie a que intente burlarme de tu inteligencia…

Watari rió, tocando con dulzura el cabello del chico. Ser el tutor de "L" no había sido tarea fácil, pero después de tantos años podía decir con orgullo que nada llegaría a ser tan gratificante para el. Los ojos del anciano se humedecieron, pues después de tanto tiempo finalmente había comprendido que con veinticuatro años, su "L" era todo un hombre. _"Estas enamorado…" _pensó el multimillonario dueño de Wammy's House, con un acogedor sentimiento de melancolía que lo transportó a sus propios años de juventud. Jamás se sintió tan dispuesto a complacer a su pupilo como en ese instante.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero quedarme dos semanas más en la casa. Te prometo que pase lo que pase después, regresare contigo a Japón para resolver de una vez por todas el caso Kira.

-Esta bien.

"L" se levanto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa de _agradecimiento._

El muchacho busco a Allison, dispuesto a disfrutar del poco o mucho tiempo que les quedara juntos, para compartir más de si mismo, para encontrar en ella esa aceptación que nunca había tenido de nadie, ni siquiera de su tutor, Watari.

No le dijo que se marcharía, por miedo a que ella se distanciara de el, sintiéndose traicionada ¿Pero acaso la verdadera traición no consistía en no decírselo? "L" no pudo dormir bien las siguientes noches, pensando en ello… ni siquiera teniéndola en sus brazos.

Y así llego el día en el que tendría que irse. Era muy temprano, tanto, que los primeros rayos del sol aun no habían aparecido. El firmamento aun descansaba envuelto por la sombra de la noche, y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo con tenues destellos de plateado. Allison decidió que tenía que decírselo. Talvez era demasiado pronto… ¡Cielos, lo era! Pero estaba segura de ello. Había pasado dos semanas desde que ella y "L" habían dormido juntos por primera vez, por lo que seguramente a el le sorprendería en cuanto se lo dijera. ¡No podía esperar mas para hacerlo participe de su felicidad… quería que el también la _sintiera_, que disfrutara del milagro que juntos habían _procreado_!

Según sus cuentas, no serian ni las seis de la mañana, pero no importaba. Ahora que estaba segura de que en verdad _esperaba un niño_, tenía que hacérselo saber a su "L". Llego a la habitación del detective y se escabullo por debajo de las sabanas riendo felizmente. De pronto, se dio cuenta que ahí no había nadie, por lo que prendió la lamparita de noche que estaba en un costado de la cama, pegada a la pared y se descubrió preguntando: _¿"L"?_

Watari se encontraba subiendo el equipaje de "L" en la parte trasera del auto, mientras el, con su clásica expresión taciturna, se despedía con una ultima mirada de la Wammy's House. El chico se volvió hacia Watari, sacando una enorme barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

-Ya esta-advirtió el viejo, observando la manera en que el chico comía de la pieza, sosteniendo la envoltura de esa forma tan extraña.

-Bien Watari…-dijo "L", predisponiéndose a subir al coche.

-¡¡"L"!!

El anciano le dio la espalda a "L", limpiándose con un pañuelo el sudor que resbalaba por su frente.

-No puede ser…-atino a decir en un susurro.

"L" dejo caer lo poco que quedaba de su barra de chocolate y corrió en quien sabe que dirección para tratar de encontrarse con Allison. Era la voz de la chica la que lo había llamado, no había duda. Todo era oscuridad, pero sus cuerpos se encontraron fácilmente, como atraídos por un imán. "L" sintió las lagrimas de la joven mojando su la camisa.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-le espeto la chica-¿Por qué?

-Perdóname…

-¡No me puedes dejar!

"L" no respondió.

-¡No me puedes dejar; ni a mi, ni a tu hijo!

"L" se paralizo. Watari, quien los había alcanzado, lo escucho todo… claramente.

-¿Co-Como?

-¡Estoy embarazada!-exclamo Allison, apretándose mas contra el cuerpo de su detective, el cual había dejado de abrazarla, impactado por la revelación.

Watari suspiro, adquiriendo una postura demasiado formal, incluso para el.

-Creo que traeré tus maletas, "L".

El chico solo asintió…

_He reposado mucho tiempo en este lugar, esperando a que tu figura apareciera en el marco de la puerta, y ahora que por fin has venido a mi ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan seria? ¿Por qué tus ojos que antes me escudriñaban con apacible serenidad ahora me perforan tan hondo, haciéndome participe de tu angustia? Dime, "L". _

-Hola…-le dijo ella, desde la camilla.

-Mmm… Hola.

-¿Por qué estas comiendo chocolate?-le pregunto, recordando que el le había prometido que no lo haría el día en que tuvieran a su hijo-por cierto… ¿Qué pasa, por qué no me han traído a mi bebe?

-Este…

Allison se alarmó. Su semblante se desfiguro momentáneamente, recuperando su habitual tranquilidad en cuanto tomo aire para repetir la pregunta, aunque ahora, lentamente…

-¿Por qué no me han traído a mi bebe?

-Es que…-el chico paso saliva. "L" se acerco a su esposa, tomando su mano entre la suya y apretándola muy fuerte para que ella fuera capaz de resistir la violencia del impacto que estaba por darle-se lo llevaron.

Se escucho un grito horrible y desesperado en las cercanías; era el grito de una madre que había perdido un hijo sin haberlo tenido nunca…

-¡Maldición!-Light estrello los puños contra la mesa; Misa lloraba desconsolada, incluso más que el recién nacido Lawliet-. ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Ryuk?!

-Oye, Light, yo… no tenia idea.

-¡¿Entonces como me lo estas diciendo ahorita?!-reprocho el chico, completamente encolerizado.

-Bueno, creo que en realidad lo olvide. Pero en ese caso-el shinigami callo por unos segundos-¿Por qué no lo matas tú, con tus propias manos?

El silencio invadió la estancia del apartamento de Light. Misa disminuyó sus sollozos y el bebe ya se había dormido en sus brazos. Light se paso una mano por el cabello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recuperar la calma que le había sido arrebatada al enterarse que con el Death Note no podía asesinar personas menores de 780 días, según el calendario humano. La premisa de Ryuk no era tan mala… aunque por lo menos para el, si lo era.

-Ese no es mi método. Jamás me mancharía las manos de sangre, Ryuk –irónico, por cierto-. Tampoco se lo puedo dar a alguien mas, si "L" llegara a descubrir que su hijo esta en Japón, no tardaría mucho en vincularme con el secuestro…

-Light-kun, quedémonoslo por favor…-sugirió Misa, suplicante.

-¿Estas loca?-_no me queda otra opción,_ pensó el chico-tu te harás cargo de el, hasta que se cumplan los 780 días. Cuando ese plazo llegue, me encargare de… bueno, tu sabes de que-Misa estallo en llanto, por segunda ocasión-¡¿Me entendiste?!

-Si…

Light salio de la estancia, llevándose el Death Note consigo. Misa solo se aferro al pequeño bulto que sostenía en los brazos.

-Perdóname…

Paso el primer año, sin mayores contratiempos para Light. Era horrible tener que compartir a Misa con el mocoso, sobre todo en las _noches_, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar ese asunto. También había tenido algunas complicaciones al momento de recibir visitas de algunos familiares, pero todo había salido bien con el apoyo de Misa, que mintiendo en su nombre había argumentado que _**Kaoru**_ era el bebe de una amiga, a quien le estaba haciendo un favor al cuidarlo.

Ryuk se divertía con el niño, quien ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y sonreía cada vez que veía al shinigami. Cierto fin de semana que Misa había salido de la ciudad para filmar una cinta, Light se había quedado solo con Kaoru y no encontrando nada mejor que hacer, el joven de cabellos alborotados le había acercado el Death Note, para divertirse con el rostro de pánico del chiquillo en cuanto viera al shinigami. Grande fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que Kaoru sonreía animado ante tal visión, acercándose incrédulo al niño y pasando una mano por su diminuto rostro. Se podría decir, que dicho encuentro fue el más cercano que Light había tenido con el infante hasta entonces.

Paso el segundo año, y la ola de asesinatos de Kira se incremento al triple, pero nadie hacia nada por detenerlo. Las grandes potencias, se iban debilitando lentamente ante la amenaza de que sus principales dirigentes fueran victimas de la fría, cruel y aterradora justicia del "exterminador de criminales". Light _parecía_ feliz… incluso con la presencia del niño. Misa tuvo que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, conforme se acercaba el "día prometido"; la sentencia final de muerte para "su hijo".

Solo faltaban cincuenta días… y conforme pasaban, Misa se iba debilitando psicológica y anímicamente más. Ella sabía a la perfección, que no seria capaz de atestiguar tal atrocidad, por lo que el día marcado, decidió que dormiría en casa de una amiga, no sin antes despedirse por última vez de su pequeño Kaoru… A la mañana siguiente, cuando regreso todo estaba en silencio. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, todo parecía tan normal, hasta tenia la sensación de que nada había cambiado en el corazón de su hogar… pero ese corazón era Kaoru, y ya estaba muerto. De pronto, la rubia se percato de que había un fólder en la mesa, el cual, sin pensar mucho en la naturaleza de su contenido, abrió sin ninguna anticipación. Lo que vio ahí, la dejo helada. ¡Se trataba de un acta del registro civil, en donde Kaoru estaba registrado… con sus apellidos y los de Light! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Mami…-escucho Misa, a lo lejos. Su corazón se encogió por la emoción, y las lagrimas aparecieron de nuevo, libres y sin obstáculo alguno por la delicada piel de su rostro. Misa corrió al cuarto de su niño, y lo encontró ahí, en su cuna. El le sonreía. Misa lo abrazo, desesperada y agradecida a la vez, por ese milagro que había impedido que Light lo matara. ¿Pero que significaba el acta de nacimiento que estaba en la mesa de la cocina? La voz de Light, prediciendo sus cuestionamientos, se apresuro a responderlos antes de que ella los hiciera.

-Ahora si es _nuestro hijo_, Misa-le dijo el chico, cuya figura iluminaba el marco de la puerta del cuarto del niño. Ryuk soltó sonora carcajada.

-¡Oh, Light! ¡Eres tan bueno!

Light asintió con una sonrisa medio diabólica, dándole a entender que si. Ryuk recordó la plática que había sostenido con el muchacho la tarde anterior, y las razones por las que el chico no había matado al Kaoru.

-Lo he meditado… "L" esta tan ocupado, tratando de encontrar al responsable de la desaparición de su hijo que ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para concentrarse el caso Kira…

-¿Y?-inquirió Ryuk, expectante.

-Si su hijo llegara a aparecer muerto, ¿Qué crees que haría? Volvería a investigarme, porque casi estoy seguro que aun no ha dejado de sospechar de mí.

-Si eso es cierto… ¿Entonces porque no te sigue investigando?

Light miro a Kaoru, y Ryuk supo la respuesta de inmediato. El shinigami empezó a reír descaradamente, secundado por la risilla infantil del pequeño. Light no quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo había comenzado a _quererlo_, y además… _"Tu serás mi heredero… tu serás el heredero de Kira. ¿Qué ironía, no… "L"?"_

* * *

_¡Ah! Creo que me pase con eso último. Pero espero que se este entiendo la dirección a la que quiero llevar mi historia. _

_Quiero pedir disculpas, por si alguien se ha sentido confundido con la forma en la que estoy manejando los flash backs, pero nunca me ha gustado avisar cuando los pongo; soy partidaria de que eso se puede hacer con una buena narración. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y aprovecho para avisarles que la próxima actualización será en dos semanas mas o menos (no exactamente). _

_Tuve una confusión horrible porque pensé que ya había subido este capitulo desde el domingo, pero hace rato, al revisar, me di cuenta que solo lo había subido en documentos. ¡SOY DESPISTADA! Pido disculpas por eso también, Nos leemos después. __**SAM AVEIRO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__**Death Note evidentemente pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**_

_**Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.**_

"_Tu serás mi heredero… tu serás el heredero de Kira. ¿Qué ironía, no… "L"?"_

The ghost of you, capitulo 3:

Todo fue tan claro en ese momento en que cerró los ojos, y segundos después los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la sonrisa inexpresiva pero consistente sello de los Yagami… No podía describir la indiferencia con la que estaba aceptando la cruda realidad y más sospechando que Light Yagami no había enviado a su único hijo con las mejores intenciones.

Lo recordaba también, igual que todas las pequeñas cosas y los grandes sucesos que había tenido que atravesar a lo largo de su vida. No diría que se había tratado de una coincidencia, porque él no creía en la probabilidad del destino, sino en lo inevitable de la suerte.

Las luces del circo se habían prendido en Inglaterra, como parte de una estrategia poco factible por parte de la INTERPOL para capturar al único criminal del que se había hablado durante años, y que a esas alturas del partido en varias partes del mundo era considerado más que un héroe; era considerado todo un Dios: Kira.

Las fuerzas armadas y los principales jefes policíacos de varios países no habían escatimado esfuerzos para planear la emboscada, aún con la certidumbre de estar, inevitablemente poniendo en riesgo sus vidas… el mundo se doblegaba lentamente a los designios del asesino justiciero.

A través de su nuevo vocero, Kira había aceptado la posibilidad de viajar hasta Inglaterra, para estar presente en la ceremonia en que el primer ministro ingles haría público su incondicional apoyo a su polémica campaña de limpiar al mundo de criminales.

"L" no había trabajado en nada trascendental después de la desaparición de su hijo; en el fondo, porque aún compartía las esperanzas de su esposa, de poder encontrarlo algún día… aunque los años siguieron su curso y cada mañana lo seguía sorprendiendo con la misma realidad de siempre: Estaba solo, jamás había dejado de estarlo… ¿Ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber hecho el intento de convertirse en otra persona?

No lo sabía. Pero en cuanto Watari, -más anciano que antes pero deseoso como nunca de que el joven volviera a sus antiguas labores-, le hablo de la idea de colaborar con la INTERPOL para atrapar a Kira, él dejo su casa sin consultar las cosas con Aly, y se fue a buscar, más que a un criminal, la razón para volver a ser el mismo hombre de antes. El detective que resolvía los casos más complejos del mundo, ayudado de su increíble ingenio y del presupuesto del que disponía gracias a Watari.

Allison no lo llamo. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que "L" había dejado de quererla, o algo peor… que nunca la había querido y que la consideraba un error garrafal en su vida, talvez el mayor de todos. La joven termino por resignarse. No tenia a su hijo, ahora lo había perdido a él, que era lo único que le quedaba…

A "L" no le gustaban las fiestas. Pero para su desgracia, Kira se encontraba en ese salón, disfrutando del evento previo al esperado comunicado del primer ministro. Esa noche, no se sentía para nada inspirado. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con una copa de vodka en mano, vigilando que todo pareciera normal. Un error podía costarle la vida a todo el equipo de la INTERPOL, que había trabajado durante semanas para ese momento.

Como siempre, el joven de cabello negro y mirada perdida acaparo las miradas de todos. Su extraño caminar, las ojeras en su rostro. En realidad no estaba bebiendo, sólo tenía esa copa para sentirse un poco más acoplado, pero para otra de sus desgracias, ser social nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes.

"L" le entrego su copa a uno de los meseros, y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de la forma tan sutil en la que solía esquivar las miradas lascivas de los que lo rodeaban. Siguió caminando, examinando discretamente a los presentes, hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo descubrió _allí_, sobrio, elegante y haciendo evidencia de una verdadera altivez, hasta para reír.

_Porque estaba riendo_. Parecía un hombre feliz, sin tomar en cuenta que Light Yagami siempre le había demostrado que para engañar a las personas, seria capaz hasta de sacarse una sonrisa aunque la estuviera pasando muy mal.

Entonces se pregunto, _¿Qué habría sido de él en todos esos años? _Había escuchado algunos rumores, como que se había casado con Amane y que había llegado hasta lo más alto en el departamento policial de Japón, pero lejos de superficialidades se pregunto, por segunda ocasión en la noche: _¿Qué has hecho de tu vida todo este tiempo, Light-kun?_

Y entonces, movido por un deseo incontenible de satisfacer su curiosidad se acerco hasta el muchacho, convencido de que se llevaría más de una sorpresa.

Light lucia muy atractivo. Usaba lentes y seguía arreglándose el cabello como siempre. Hablaba con naturalidad, y su formalidad para todas las cosas resultaba un poco inverosímil para quienes lo escuchaban por primera vez, no porque sacara incoherencias o tuviera contradicciones en sus discursos. Era… esa convicción y sensualidad que denotaba en sus actitudes y que imprimía en todas y cada una de las personas con las que charlaba, para terminar convenciéndolas –inconcientemente- de sus planes de acción.

_Aunque nunca hablaba directamente a favor de Kira, _siendo completamente conciente de que "L" y él no eran las únicas personas deductivamente aptas en ese mundo.

Los caballeros con los que estaba en ese momento, eran en su mayoría, hombres de edad avanzada… pero no por eso menos influyentes. Light lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Para estar ahí, aquellos hombres debían ser personajes con mucho poder, o por lo menos con una cuantiosa fortuna.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. La situación era el mero reflejo del mismo cuadro en el que Light había aparecido toda su vida: sonriendo, con la misma apariencia de perfección y el semblante lleno de tranquilidad, del estudiante modelo, del buen hijo, del hombre caballeroso… todo lo que quería que fuera _su hijo_… todo lo que lograría sin importar el tropiezo que estaba a punto de cometer…

-Light-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Las pupilas de Light se dilataron por un segundo. El joven sintió un repentino golpe de adrenalina que sólo pudo atribuirle a la inevitable necesidad del destino de encontrar su camino, de nueva cuenta con el de él… la sonrisa se intensifico en los labios de Light, pero sus acompañantes comprendieron de inmediato que los ánimos del chico habían desaparecido… aunque no se atrevieron a preguntar el porque, temiendo una represalia del hombre que minutos atrás les había provocado una sorpresiva oleada de sentimientos entremezclados entre admiración y respeto.

"L" le sonrió recíprocamente, encontrándose con la mirada intimidante del chico. Sin embargo, no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Su trato con aquel chico al que alguna vez había considerado sospechoso de ser Kira nunca se había caracterizado por la cordialidad y mucho menos por la aceptación.

Por lo tanto "L" sospechaba que Light, en ese momento aún no había terminado de asimilar su presencia en esa ceremonia, _eso o que en realidad no quería aceptarlo. _¿Sabría de su anterior retiro? ¡Pero si por supuesto! Light Yagami no era ningún estúpido… La mente de "L" empezó a trabajar con rapidez, talvez no con la que el hubiera querido por el tiempo que había estado sin usarla, pero…

-¡Hey, "L"!-exclamo Light, sacando superficialmente al detective de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el chico, llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Esto último incomodo a Light y a los caballeros que aún permanecían alrededor de él. El joven japonés los despidió secamente, pero con un grado de cortesía que dejo satisfechos hasta a los más conservadores.

"L" los observo alejarse, mientras Light tomaba un par de copas de un mesero que iba en dirección a la barra. El joven le acerco una al detective, quien la tomo sin mucho ahínco. Ambos se sonrieron con frialdad, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir en un gesto o en un ademán los pensamientos del otro. Light no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado; ya tenía en la mano las cartas con las que jugaría su partida… y estaba seguro que iba a ganar.

-Light-kun, por fin sentaste cabeza. ¿Te casaste con Misa-Misa no es así?

Light permaneció en silencio. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios desapareció por completo; probablemente "L" no podría estar imaginando las cosas que le estaba por decir… El joven suspiro cansadamente, tratando de darle un aire triste a sus palabras:

-Misa murió hace unas semanas.

El rostro de "L" se contrajo de la sorpresa. _¿Qué Misa qué…? _No podía creerlo. Debía de ser una broma, y una muy pesada ¡Porque Light no podía estar hablando en serio! _Amane muerta_… ¿Pero de que? El detective ingles estuvo a punto de derramar su copa sobre el traje oscuro de Light, pero el chico más que molesto, agradeció la actitud de su buen amigo "L". Tal y como lo pensó, tenia la partida perfecta… y se llevaría el premio.

-No te culpo-prosiguió Light-para mi también fue muy duro. No se si podré superarlo…

_¿En serio? No suenas muy convencido… _pensó el detective, afligido por la noticia.

-Ella… murió de una extraña enfermedad. Todo empezó cuando estaba grabando una película-Light desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Su semblante se nublo, para sorpresa de "L" que había empezado a sentir lastima por el chico-. Los médicos dijeron que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de cáncer pero nunca supieron explicarme con claridad las razones de su deterioro…

"L" recordó a Misa para sus adentros. Tan radiante, tan enérgica, tan efusiva… de pronto sintió que su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho y experimento un deseo casi nostálgico de encontrarse los tres juntos; ella, Light y él, para así darle rienda suelta a la diversidad y al ocio, y tomarse de las manos como solían hacerlo, para dar vueltas interminables en el perímetro limitado de una habitación. Sintió el deseo de llorar por ella y para ella, pero se controlo para seguir prestándole atención a los relatos de Yagami.

-Nos dejo tan solos "L"…-su siguiente tirada era la ultima… y la definitiva-: A mí, y a mi hijo… nos dejo tan solos.

-¿Cómo dices?-exclamo el detective sorprendido. _**¿Light-kun tenia un hijo?**_

-Aquí viene-anuncio Light-se que te parecerá una locura, pero lo traje conmigo. No sabes como me gustaría que siguiera los pasos de su padre y su abuelo y que algún día trabaje del lado de la _justicia_… (Light siempre tan cínico…).

"L" se derrumbo psicológicamente ante la visión del hijo de Light y Misa. Era un chiquillo encantador, de estatura media y una mirada indescriptiblemente penetrante. No sabia porque, pero su sola presencia le había provocado un repentino sacudimiento, algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando Aly le dijo que estaba embarazada… "L" termino de derrumbarse en todos los aspectos. Su rostro reflejo angustia e incertidumbre de un momento a otro, preocupando al _niño de Light. _Este último sonrió descaradamente, aprovechándose de que el inglés no lo veía. El niño trato de ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-Señor… ¿usted se siente bien?

"L" no respondió. Light lo reprendió, celoso interiormente de que su hijo se estuviera preocupando por un "_desconocido_".

-No es necesario que le preguntes eso hijo. El amigo de papá se encuentra en óptimas condiciones… ¿verdad "L"?

El hombre comprendió de inmediato el señalamiento y adopto su actitud normal segundos después. "L" se pregunto cuantos años tendría el hijo de Light-kun… seguramente los que su hijo estaría cumpliendo en alguna parte… en dos días, su hijo desaparecido estaría celebrando su aniversario numero diez de vida… claro, si aún vivía. ¿Qué no daría por verlo? _¿Qué no daría por tenerlo a su lado, enfrente de él? _

Elle Lawliet poso una mano en la cabellera negra del hijo de Light Yagami y le pregunto con tono sereno:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Nueve-respondió él, sonriendo extrañado.

-¿Cuándo cumples los diez?

-En un mes, más o menos.

"L" sonrió. De ninguna forma podía ser su hijo. Un momento… ¿Lo había pensado así?

-Ojala seas tan afortunado como tu padre.

-Kaoru es un chico muy inteligente-dijo Light, orgulloso por la forma en que estaba manipulando el destino del que fuera su mayor rival una vez. Ahora más que nunca, no le cabía ni la menor duda… era un verdadero Dios…

-Bien Kaoru… ojala pueda verte de nuevo… aunque no sepa cuando.

Se despidieron así, sin esperar nada el uno del otro. En ese entonces Light no le había hablado a Kaoru de "L". No le hablo del detective, ni de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar él y su madre, para librarse de las sospechas del inglés… Pero tampoco lo haría, convencido de que lo único que su hijo necesitaba saber era que el era Kira… y que en algún futuro no muy lejano, el también terminaría siéndolo. Porque era su heredero… el heredero del Dios del nuevo mundo.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo como tal. El primer ministro declaro su apoyo y el de su país al movimiento Kira, lo que enfureció a medio salón. Al día siguiente, las muertes de varios políticos ingleses que demostraron su descontento durante el comunicado aparecieron en primera plana de todos los periódicos internacionales, como una prueba del poderío y el alcance del asesino.

Watari hizo un intento vano para que "L" volviera a concentrarse en el caso Kira, sin obtener resultados relevantes. El hombre comenzó a deteriorarse inevitablemente, hasta que pronto desapareció de la escena pública…

Los años pasaron y…

Kaoru recordó con nostalgia un año más del aniversario luctuoso de su madre, Misa.

Light se había negado a acompañarlo al cementerio, lo que el interpreto como una señal inequívoca del sufrimiento que su padre debía estar sintiendo, sin sospechar, a pesar de ser todo un genio que Light Yagami jamás había querido a Misa Amane.

En cuanto tuvo pleno uso de razón, Light le hablo a su hijo del trato de los ojos del shinigami y Kaoru no pudo hacer menos que acongojarse al ser informado de que Misa lo había hecho dos veces, por lo que su existencia se había reducido a unos cuantos años.

Pero el dolor que sintió por la muerte de su madre no fue tan intenso, ya que se había hecho a la idea de que Misa se había sacrificado por un bien común; a esas alturas el mundo estaba a punto de sucumbir completamente a los designios de Kira: el asesino justiciero.

Permaneció unos minutos más frente a la tumba de su madre, compartiendo con el silencio todas las cosas que como adolescente habría deseado compartir con Misa, pero que el viento estaba llevándose y que planeaba dejar ahí, junto a las rosas blancas que había depositado en la tierra húmeda que cubría el féretro de su madre.

-Debes de ser muy feliz-dijo el joven, sonriendo tímidamente-Muy pronto veremos nuestros sueños hechos realidad. El mundo será un mejor lugar para vivir; será el paraíso que tú y mi papá desearon toda la vida para mí…

Físicamente, Kaoru era alto, delgado, de tez pálida y cabello negro y lacio. Su expresión era fría y taciturna, pero había aprendido de Light a ser encantador, sutil y muy sociable cuando era necesario. En el fondo, se sentía retraído y por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía, había momentos en los que tenia el extraño impulso de salir a la calle a buscar respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera se había formulado, a pesar de que veía en Light Yagami al mejor padre, al hombre mas recto, con los ideales más intachables y la misión más difícil de llevar a cabo: limpiar el mundo de criminales.

Y lo admiraba.

Deseaba ser igual que él. El mejor estudiante, el hijo modelo, el heredero de la Death Note. Light se lo había prometido, aquella tarde en que tuviera nueve años y llorara desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Misa Amane, "_Tú serás mi heredero… serás el sucesor del Dios del nuevo mundo"_. Y lo había creído.

Sin darse cuenta se había sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento mental y psicológico para convertirse en su propio padre: un hombre que se había arriesgado a jugar a ser Dios y que lo estaba logrando. Pensaba como Light, sentía como Light y odiaba a las mismas personas que Light odiaba.

Jamás llego a considerar malo o abominable lo que su padre hacia todos los días; el mismo se había ofrecido a escribir los nombres de criminales cuando Light, cuidando las apariencias en su trabajo de policía no podía hacerlo, pero él siempre se lo había impedido con quien sabe que pretextos.

Kaoru se despidió de Misa, con la misma sonrisa enigmática de Light Yagami, recordando que este lo quería en casa temprano, ya que según él tenía algo verdaderamente importante que decirle. Sin vacilar, pero queriendo grabar a fuego ese momento en su mente, Kaoru se perdió lentamente entre las demás lapidas, confundiéndose con el mismo viento desolador que soplaba esa tarde de invierno y que anunciaba algo que cualquiera hubiera podido identificar con la melancolía de un ciclo que llegaba a su fin: una despedida sin retorno.

-Hey, Light. Tu hijo cumple diecisiete años el día de hoy-anuncio Ryuk mientras degustaba una manzana.

-Lo sé-el chico suspiro con indiferencia, mientras tecleaba algo en el monitor-. Mira esto Ryuk.

Ryuk termino su manzana y se acerco a Light, intrigado por la frialdad en el tono del muchacho. Sin embargo, lo que vio en el ordenador no le provoco incertidumbre, sino una estruendosa risotada que Light festejo dibujando una media sonrisa en el rostro.

El joven se acomodo los lentes, mismos que había empezado a usar después de ser nombrado director general de las fuerzas armadas japonesas, para darle más seriedad y elegancia a su atuendo. Se cruzo de brazos y echo la cabellera hacia atrás, complacido por la reacción del shinigami.

-¡¿Ese es "L"?!-inquirió Ryuk, tratando de controlar la risa.

-Si… es increíble ¿no?-el timbre de Light era pausado y acariciante-"L" es… prácticamente un fantasma.

-Pero aún no lo es-dijo abruptamente el shinigami. La expresión de Light se tenso y el cuerpo del muchacho volvió a su postura inicial, frente al computador.

-También lo sé. "Shin sekai no Kami" aún no ha podido ser presentado ante sus seguidores, gracias a que él aún sigue vivo. Pensé que lograría matarlo con lo que hice, pero veo que lo subestime una vez… aunque no lo haré una segunda.

La mirada de Ryuk se volvió amenazante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reflejo de la misma incertidumbre que lo carcomía interiormente por no saber de los planes de Light. El chico se rió, sin disimulo. _La vida si que es irónica, "L"._

-¿En que estas pensando Light?

-Pronto lo sabrás…

_Todo fue tan claro en ese momento en que cerró los ojos, y segundos después los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la sonrisa inexpresiva pero consistente sello de los Yagami… No podía describir la indiferencia con la que estaba aceptando la cruda realidad y más sospechando que Light Yagami no había enviado a su único hijo con las mejores intenciones._

Lo tenía enfrente de sí, sin sospechar lo que había ido a decirle. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No se sentía con ánimos de preguntárselo, aunque no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Él le dio todas las explicaciones que había buscado en su forma de actuar, desde que lo viera por primera vez en tanto tiempo, entrando a esa oficina por la mañana.

-Mi padre ha muerto. He perdido todo lo que me queda en la vida, menos un ideal; su ideal. Quiero capturar al asesino.

"L" permaneció sereno, dispuesto a seguir escuchando al joven Kaoru hasta el final. El muchacho estaba pálido, recordando la verdadera petición de su padre, la forma genuina en la que él le había hablado…

_-Escúchame Kaoru… estoy muriendo-dijo Light, agonizando en su cama-Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado… tú eres mi heredero… moriré irremediablemente sin ver mi sueño hecho realidad…_

_-¡Papá, no digas eso!-Kaoru lloraba inconsolable sobre el lecho de Light-. ¡Dime que debo hacer, DIME!_

_Light sonrió maliciosamente, sin que Kaoru se diera cuenta. Ryuk observaba curioso, así que en esto consistía el plan de Light… que astuto._

_-Hijo mío… el reino de Shin Sekai no Kami tiene un impedimento para llevarse a cabo integralmente… y ese impedimento se llama "L". Esta…-el joven tosió para dramatizar su actuación de moribundo-, esta será tu prueba de fuego. Si logras pasarla, tendrás en tu poder a todo el mundo. Descubre la verdadera identidad de "L" y escribe su nombre en la Death Note. Si no puedes escribir el verdadero nombre de "L" no podrás escribir el nombre de nadie más y no serás digno de convertirte en el nuevo Kira; hijo mío…_

_-Padre…-Kaoru apretó la mano de su padre en la suya-no te decepcionare._

-¿Cómo planeas capturar a Kira?-le pregunto "L", volviéndolo a la realidad. Kaoru sonrió tímidamente.

-Con su ayuda. Tengo el mismo intelecto de mi papá…-"L" sonrió, animado inexplicablemente por el ofrecimiento.

-Nunca es tarde, ¿no?

"_Voy a matarte "L", yo Kaoru Yagami voy a matarte…"_ pensó el chico… sin saber que en realidad estaba planeando matar a su verdadero "papá".

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de autor: ¡Uy, cuanto tiempo ha pasado! Espero que disculpen la demora, acabo de leer las notas de autor pasadas y me acabo de dar cuenta que prometí que actualizaría en dos semanas… y han pasado más de dos meses, sorry!**

**He tenido de todo en estos últimos meses, tarea, problemas en casa, problemas con los amigos… pero aún sigo aquí, ok? No he desaparecido y no pienso desaparecer jaja. La buena noticia, por lo menos para mí es que ya pronto saldré de vacaciones y podré actualizar cada fin de semana, por lo que esta historia terminara pronto. **

**Les aviso: faltan otros cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero no más.**

_**Más importante que el amor**_**, será actualizada el próximo fin de semana, ya tengo la mitad del capitulo pero como incluirá lemmon sentí la necesidad de extender un poco más las cosas, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia -ya me oí como comercial- me la hacen saber a través de un review. **

**Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!**

SAMANTHA AVEIRO


	4. Chapter 4

_**Para Midori:**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**_

_**Yo sólo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**_

"_Voy a matarte "L", yo Kaoru Yagami voy a matarte…" pensó el chico… sin saber que en realidad estaba planeando matar a su verdadero "papá"._

The ghost of you, capítulo 4:

No quería admitirlo, pero sentía un dejo de nostalgia y emoción entremezclados, por los tiempos que estaba a punto de revivir con su equipo de investigación… o por lo menos, con aquellos que habían formado parte de él, algunos años atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué ese niño lo había convencido tan fácilmente? No sólo tenía que ver con que Kaoru Yagami fuera hijo de Light. En serio quería traer esos años de vuelta.

Esos años gloriosos en los que no tenía que preocuparse por una esposa anímicamente agonizante, esos días en los que no sentía que una parte de su ser sufría en algún abismo desconocido, buscando una identidad, o quizá preguntándose que habría pasado, para que todos le abandonarán sin haber tenido la culpa de nada… No pasaba un día de su existencia, sin que se cuestionara el probable destino y las circunstancias que debían rodear la vida de su hijo… claro, en caso de que todavía viviera.

¿Qué era un hombre sin sus instintos? En realidad no tenía respuesta para eso. Él y Light no eran la clase de persona que procedía por impulsos. No creían en la suerte, ni en la coincidencia. El mundo siempre había sido una probabilidad. La única vez que había intentado salirse de ese parámetro, había descubierto que la mayoría de las personas están sometidas a un dolor insoportable porque no son capaces de racionalizar su entorno. E "insoportable" no era un termino literal para lo que él estaba sintiendo.

"L" Simplemente no podía vivir de esa manera. No podía vivir con un dolor de esas dimensiones porque no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Por eso volvió a lo de antes. Y se dio cuenta que era capaz de permanecer con Aly, sentir su esperanza y sentir como su corazón, al que no escuchaba muy a menudo le decía que en alguna parte su hijo estaba bien. Pero tampoco podía creer en eso. Porque ese tipo de fe, esa esperanza que no tiene fundamento, siempre termina convirtiéndose en anhelo.

Y los anhelos tan intensos, son desesperantes… son dolorosos… y "L" jamás encontraría a su hijo hundido hasta el cuello en un mar de autocompasión. Tal vez por eso aceptó la propuesta de Kaoru Yagami. Y porque no había cumplido su promesa. "L" les aseguró que regresaría y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos –y en su intelecto- para ponerle fin al cuento de Kira. Pero "L" falló a su promesa. Se reencontró con Aly, ella le dijo de su embarazo y a partir de allí el mundo siguió moviéndose sin que el detective fuera consciente de ello. No sólo le mintió a su equipo. Se engaño a si mismo y defraudo a millones de personas, muchas de ellas arrasadas por la idealista justicia del asesino, ese que sin saberlo estaba a punto de _regresarle a la vida_. Pero sobre todo le había fallado a Light Yagami… sin darse cuenta, estaba pensando en él, como si hubieran sido grandes amigos.

_Y la realidad distaba mucho de ser esa…_

Light Yagami había sido su principal sospechoso durante algún tiempo. Luego habían trabajado juntos y aunque nunca estuvo convencido de su completa inocencia… se arriesgo a dejarlo en libertad, a él y al equipo, por los asuntos que tenía que resolver en Inglaterra. Light supo desde un principio que siempre estaría siendo vigilado. Pero no le importo. La custodia se disolvió unos meses después, poco antes de que naciera el hijo de "L". Nada inusual en su comportamiento. Seguía saliendo con Amane, y al parecer tenía intenciones de debutar en la policía sin haber terminado sus estudios universitarios.

_¿Eso demostraba su inocencia no?_

¿Qué caso había en que Light estuviera monitoreado eternamente si "L" había optado por dejar el caso Kira? _Maldición… _Ninguna de esa basura deductiva tenía sentido a esas alturas del partido. _**Light Yagami estaba muerto. **__"Está muerto "L"… y salvo que desde la tumba pueda seguir matando criminales, él no es Kira". _Intuyó el detective.

Y un suspiro escapo de sus labios entreabiertos. Era lo que más le pesaba:

_-No te preocupes Light-kun. Regresare algún día, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. Nunca he dejado un caso sin resolver y quiero que sepas que este no será la excepción-afirmo "L" para que Light supiera que a pesar de todo, no le estaba dejando el camino libre._

Se sintió incomodo, algo en el aire dificulto su respiración. En realidad eran sus pensamientos, sombríos y ausentes y un dejo repentino de súbita decepción que lo volvió a la realidad. Estaba decepcionado de Light… porque deseaba fervientemente que el fuera Kira. Y estaba decepcionado de si mismo, porque Light había conseguido en la vida, todo lo que él no había podido conseguir. Se había casado con una mujer increíble y había sido feliz con ella hasta el momento en que Amane murió –o por lo menos eso quería creer- consiguió ser toda una autoridad en los medios policiacos japoneses y tenía un hijo…

_Un heredero del cual sentirse orgulloso_. Y no tenía necesidad de tratarlo. Era una corazonada. Desgraciadamente "L" no se sentía así por la ilusión surgida de trabajar con alguien que se parecía mucho a Light-Kun. "L" quería ver a su hijo, en el hijo de Light… Pero nadie lo sabría nunca.

Abrir la puerta de esa oficina fue como recibir un puñetazo en la cara sin provocación previa alguna. Los rayos matinales de medio día le tomaron desprevenido y la luz lo cegó momentáneamente, obligándolo a cubrirse la vista con una mano. De inmediato los presentes se dieron cuenta de su presencia y alguien se apresuro a correr los cortinajes. "L" bajo la mano lentamente encontrándose en medio de una tenue oscuridad y varias respiraciones que sonaban demasiado azarosas, por lo menos para ser las respiraciones de los hombres que conocía y con quienes había trabajado antes.

Pero al abrir los ojos, lo supo. No había duda. Eran ellos. Mogi-san aún permanecía cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda al resto del grupo. "L" suspiro de nuevo, sin saber que decir exactamente. Al parecer los años y la vida ya lo habían dicho todo. Lo demás era irrelevante. Un silencio denso e incomodo se apodero de la estancia. Aizawa y Matsuda lo miraron detenidamente. "L" estaba listo para escuchar sus reclamos.

-¿Es en serio _Ryuzaki_?-Inquirió Mogi-san, aún con la espalda vuelta hacia el detective.

-Han pasado muchos años…-dijo Matsuda-a nadie le importa realmente si existe la posibilidad de capturar a Kira.

Aizawa sonrió pronunciadamente. Su gesto se volvió inquisitivo.

-Bah, no has cambiado en nada. Espero que ustedes tampoco-dijo refiriéndose a Mogi y a Ryuzaki. Su vista estaba clavada en el chico.

"L" recogió las piernas en el sofá y sus rodillas quedaron a la altura del pecho. Al parecer Aizawa no se iba a llevar una decepción muy grande: hay cosas que no cambian nunca, ni para bien, ni para mal. Lo intrigante del asunto es que esa filosofía no sólo es aplicable para manías y costumbres… le dio la impresión de que Matsuda era el claro ejemplo de ello. Por otro lado, también podía convenir en que se trataba de un mal chiste.

Diecisiete años no pasaban sin dejar su huella, y la barba de Matsuda, salpicada de pinceladas plateadas era congruente con el tonito áspero que su voz había adquirido, ese matiz sombrío que no coincidía exactamente con su personalidad y los chistes bobos que seguro no había dejado de contar en casi dos décadas de no verse.

Pero si así lucía Matsuda, él más joven de todos ellos… ¿Qué sería de los demás? Habría que ser muy poco crítico para no hacer comparaciones entre los tres. Pero "L" prefirió abstenerse de hacerlo. _"Eso sería como tomar consciencia de tu propia historia Elle. Y tú no quieres recordar nada. No es bueno saber que el tiempo ha pasado y tú no has hecho gran cosa. Por nadie. Ni por ti…"_

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?-Ese era Mogi-san. Parecía ser el único que tenía deseos de discutir… Y en el fondo "L" se lo agradeció-Matsuda tiene razón-y admitirlo era una cosa impresionantemente difícil-A nadie le interesa el destino de Kira… todos están más bien preocupados por su destino. El mundo lo ha aceptado, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

La mirada de "L" se nubló. Sus ojos se volvieron más penetrantes de lo usual, pero su gesto no cambio en lo absoluto. Aizawa se sintió repentinamente incomodo y tuvo que aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Pero Mogi no iba a cambiar su postura y si iba a participar del caso Kira de nuevo, necesitaba estar al tanto de la situación real. También quería que Aizawa y Matsuda lo estuvieran aunque presintió que ambos terminarían ayudando a Ryuzaki, sin importar las circunstancias. _¿Él lo haría?_

-¿Por qué nos llamaste Ryuzaki? Hay cientos de colaboradores, y apuesto que todos ellos son más capaces ¿O es que nadie…?-Mogi sabía que esa no era la razón por la que Ryuzaki los había buscado. Si bien era cierto que el mundo estaba sumergido en la fantasiosa utopía del asesino, era improbable que ellos tres fueran las únicas personas inconformes sobre el cosmos, con el reinado de terror de Kira. Pero quería una razón. Una razón tan poderosa que le impidiera claudicar en los momentos de incertidumbre.

Y siendo realistas, esos momentos estarían en sus vidas para siempre. Tal vez con el simple hecho de despertar o ir a dormir. ¿Qué podía ser más horrible? ¿Abrir los ojos cada mañana y sentir la calidez de los primeros rayos matinales rozando sus parpados, con la certidumbre de que puede ser la última vez que vea la luz del sol? ¿O abrazar la oscuridad de la noche en la cama, esperando refugio en la que podría ser la única testigo de su muerte?

La respiración de Mogi se volvió dificultosa. Pero "L" estaba ahí para recordarle que ya había vivido con esos temores. Y más importante aún; que había sobrevivido a todo eso. Sin embargo, cometió un error. Un error ciertamente necesario para mostrarles el argumento final de esa reunión.

-Light-Kun está muerto-advirtió "L", sin ninguna consideración. Un sonido gutural escapo de los labios de Matsuda y reboto entre las paredes, haciendo eco en toda la habitación. En realidad eran Mogi y Aizawa. Ellos tampoco fueron capaces de articular palabra alguna, a pesar de querer hacerlo. _¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? _Eran tantas las preguntas que querían hacerle a "L"…

-Siempre supe que Light-Kun no era Kira…-dijo Matsuda, profundamente herido en sus sentimientos. Él llegó a considerarlo su amigo. Pero Matsuda consideraba a todos sus amigos. En ese sentido era francamente ingenuo.

"L" guardo silencio durante largo rato, para dejar que asimilaran la noticia. Mogi finalmente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos, impasibles, impenetrables y enmarcados por esas enormes ojeras que siempre lo habían distinguido. El detective le miró largo rato. Sus ojos parecían una pequeña superficie lisa sacudida por un gran terremoto, erosionándose inevitablemente hasta quedar como un desierto infértil y solitario. La noticia de la muerte de Light lo había golpeado hondo.

-Maldito Kira…-lloriqueo Matsuda-¿Acaso necesitamos otro motivo para seguir a Ryuzaki?-asevero con un ademán muy impropio de él. Aizawa y Mogi lo vieron ponerse de pie, decidido a tomar la iniciativa en la reapertura del caso.

-No lo mato Kira-informo el joven llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Las reacciones fueron diversas-Su hijo me explico las circunstancias de la muerte… al parecer Light-Kun pereció de la misma extraña enfermedad que mató a Misa-Misa hace algunos años…

-¿Has tenido contacto con el hijo de Light-Kun?

-Así es… él trabajará con nosotros en la investigación-_se lo prometí, _pensó el detective… _y no puedo fallar a una promesa de nuevo_. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Nadie querrá cooperar con nosotros Ryuzaki-replico Aizawa-Las naciones más poderosas del mundo, incluyendo a los Estados Unidos le han jurado lealtad. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Kira llegara a enterarse de que nos están ayudando? ¡Les mataría sin ningún tipo de miramientos! Presidentes, primeros ministros… apuesto a que no se tentaría el corazón para llevarse a la realeza entre las patas…

-Oí que asesinó a un reverendo tras enterarse que promovía una campaña secreta Anti-Kira.

-¡Por suerte contamos con Watari!-exclamo Matsuda, naturalmente emocionado.

-Mmm…-"L" metió un pequeño dulce blando en su boca y lo saboreo lentamente. ¿Cómo les diría…? Ya no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores, ni aunque estos fueran necesarios-Watari también está muerto.

La sonrisa cínica de Matsuda se borro en cuestión de segundos. Aizawa y Mogi se sorprendieron notoriamente, pero no dijeron nada. "L" se complació ligeramente al darse cuenta de que los había dejado mudos en dos ocasiones… y en una sola sesión. No tenía la obligación de decirles lo siguiente, pero aún así lo hizo:

-Tampoco lo mato Kira. La muerte es algo natural. Y no deben sentir pena por la muerte que tuvo Watari. Fue justo todo el tiempo. Sus últimos momentos no pudieron ser de otra forma. Yo… me haré cargo de lo demás… o buscaré a alguien que lo haga.

Aizawa asintió.

-¿Cuento con ustedes?

"L" sabía la respuesta, desde antes de tener esa conversación. Lo que estaba haciendo era mera cortesía. El hombre sobrevive olvidando sus recuerdos. Pero a veces, sólo a veces retener los recuerdos es lo único que te hace sentir vivo. Y traerlos de vuelta… Eso no lo sabría hasta el inicio de la investigación, de nuevo con su equipo.

**Kaoru Yagami **repasó las reglas del Death Note una y otra vez. Algunas hojas estaban demasiado desgastadas y el chico se estremeció al pensar que los dedos de su padre habían hojeado el cuaderno, igual que él lo estaba haciendo ahora. El estremecimiento fue de mera tristeza, ya que le costaba aceptar la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera muerto. _Porque lo estaba…_y él le había hecho un montón de promesas, mientras Light agonizaba en el lecho que había compartido con Misa durante años y que a veces compartía con su hijo en las noches en que este no podía dormir…

Ryuk le miraba inquisitivo. A simple vista el hijo no era tan interesante como el padre, pero el shinigami se corrigió de inmediato… ¿Podía existir alguien más interesante en el mundo que un adolescente retraído con la sangre de "L" corriendo por sus venas y la formación casi narcisista de Light Yagami? Además él lo había visto crecer. Kaoru tenía cosas de sus dos padres –claro que él no sabía que tenía dos "padres"- especialmente ese modo siniestro que tenía de racionalizar sobre las cosas.

No obstante Light no tenía modo de saberlo. Su hijo, probablemente era más inteligente que él, pero lo respetaba. Y lo respetaba tanto que generalmente, cuando estaba con él, nunca hablaba demasiado. No participaba en una conversación, salvo que su padre le solicitara directamente una opinión. Así supo que Kaoru había heredado el enorme ingenio deductivo de su verdadero padre. Kaoru, por obvias razones lo evidenciaba a ser hijo del gran Light Yagami.

Si, lo admiraba tanto… ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo con todo lo que había logrado? El mundo era un lugar mejor gracias a él. Calles más seguras y ciudadanos más felices. Ahora las exorbitantes cantidades de dinero que todos los gobiernos del mundo invertían en seguridad y cárceles podían ser aprovechadas en necesidades más primordiales, como el hambre y el desempleo.

El miedo y el desdén que el mundo sentía por Kira no tenía importancia. Tarde o temprano tenían que entender. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, pero…

-Hey, Kaoru… estoy aburrido-dijo Ryuk, dando piruetas en el aire.

-No molestes Ryuk-contesto secamente el chico. Estaba muy concentrado en su labor y dispuesto a toda costa a que esta no resultara infructuosa-hay manzanas en el refrigerador, ve y coge una si te apetece.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

El chico se estiro perezosamente, dejando caer la Death Note. El gesto intrigo al shinigami. _Por eso…_

-Sé que puedo descubrir algo en esas reglas Ryuk. Algo que me de la llave para descifrar el enigma del verdadero nombre de "L". Quiero acabar con esto pronto. Quiero matar a "L". Además, recuerda que mi padre está… muerto-admitió el joven, titubeante-si no soy capaz de matar a ese tío, no seré digno de usar la Death Note. Las muertes han cesado. Es cuestión de tiempo para que "L" y su equipo reúnan las piezas del rompecabezas que incriminan directamente a papá. No puedo permitir que el sueño termine.

-No funcionará-dijo Ryuk, notablemente aburrido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-replico el chico, con actitud tajante.

Ese era el verdadero Kaoru. Altanero, aprensivo… tan seguro de si mismo. Cuando no estaba cerca de Light, claro. Ryuk podía vanagloriarse de ser el único que lo conocía realmente como era, porque pasaba todo el tiempo con él, incluso las noches en que Light no se aparecía nunca, por estar ocupado con su trabajo de policía. El chico resultaba todo un enigma, pero Ryuk conocía su mayor motivación y su mayor debilidad. Tampoco se lo hizo saber a Light, porque se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano el hijo terminaría alzándose contra el padre, y así comenzaría el juego más divertido de todos.

Pero a lo visto ese juego aún no tenía fecha. No, si uno de los jugadores aún no era consciente de las reglas… y los objetivos. Además Kaoru estaba notablemente obsesionado con la idea de ser igual que su padre. Ryuk lo lamento. Tal vez si el chico así lo deseara, lograría superar sin problemas a Light-Kun. Y esa era su mayor debilidad. No quería ser mejor que su padre, quería ser _igual_. Probablemente "L" le daría la satisfacción de decirle que se parecía mucho a su papá.

_Pero él no lo haría. No le gustaba adular a los demás. Y no lo haría porque quería obtener algo de Kaoru… y esa era la única forma que tenía de convencerlo. _

-Hey…-los ojos de Ryuk se salieron momentáneamente de sus orbitas; Kaoru, sin embargo, no se inmuto por esto. Una sonrisa sarcástica curveo sus labios_-¿Crees que Light no lo intento? Si lo hubiera logrado, no estarías aquí, actuando como un tonto que pierde el tiempo buscando respuestas en donde sólo hay más preguntas…_

La sonrisa permaneció inamovible, pero los ojos de Kaoru perdieron un brillo fantasmal que Ryuk había visto muchas veces: el mismo brillo inexplicable que aparecía en la mirada de Ryuzaki cuando estaba pensando. El pecho del joven subió repentinamente, como un globo cuando está siendo inflado. A Kaoru le costaba mucho aceptar sus errores, especialmente ahora que su padre descansaba en una lapida contigua a la de su madre.

¿Qué pensaría Light, -deseaba saber en donde estaba el alma de su padre-, que seguramente se había quedado cerca de él, para darle suerte en su misión de rescatar al mundo? Era una de las pocas cosas que lograba inquietarlo. _"__Aquellos humanos que usen el cuaderno no podrán ir ni al cielo ni al infierno"._

Kaoru se sacudió de la mente esos pensamientos. Y se concentro en lo que le había dicho Ryuk.

-Tienes razón-suspiro el joven de manera despreocupada. Tendré que enfocarme a otros asuntos.

Ryuk sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿No tienes una cita con el detective?

-Sí…-el semblante del joven se volvió pensativo. Era una lastima…

* * *

Sabía que "L" lo citaría allí. Watari, el inglés de edad avanzada que su padre siempre le describió como el mayordomo y ayudante del pelinegro había pasado a mejor vida una par de años atrás. Light también le había explicado que las apariencias engañan y que Watari en realidad siempre había sido el mentor de "L", un acaudalado hombre con un orfanato de niños superdotados.

No le llamaba mucho la atención. Suponía que "L" había heredado la casa y que seguramente se hacía cargo de ella desde la muerte de Watari. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello, especialmente porque manifestar demasiado interés por las funciones de la casa, seguro levantaría las sospechas del detective.

"_Las apariencias engañan Kaoru", _Light se lo había dicho una vez. Pero no quería recordarlo. Hacerlo le hacía sentir que _no era hijo de Light_. Y no quería sentir eso.

En cuanto supo lo mínimo de "L" puso manos a la obra. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido intimidado por la simple mención del asunto, pero _él_ no. "L" había desaparecido de la escena pública –si es que alguna vez formo parte de ella- poco después de la aparición de Kira. Muchos pensaron que se había dado por vencido. Por eso los esfuerzos de encontrar y condenar a Kira se extinguieron rápidamente. ¿Si el gran genio no había podido atraparlo, con todos sus recursos e inteligencia, quién más podría hacerlo?

Pero ellos no conocían la verdad. Kaoru tampoco, pero confiaba ciegamente en lo que le había contado su padre. Y Light confiaba en que "L" aún seguía tras su pista. El maldito era el impedimento final para lograr su utopía perfecta, el mundo que había soñado por casi dos décadas; un mundo sin perdón y arrepentimiento, porque esos dos sentimientos no pueden subsistir en una tierra libre de crimen.

Su padre no tendría que haber muerto. Él merecía ver su obra terminada. Él merecía ser "EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO".

Tuvo que mirar a su costado, con más detenimiento. Wammy´s House. Si, nunca nadie supo quién era "L" en realidad. Pocos le conocieron en persona y por lo tanto pocos sabían en donde se encontraba. La mayoría de ellos ya estaban muertos… así que encontrarlo era tan literalmente imposible como encontrar a Kira. Al verlo por primera vez, la tarde del día anterior supo que el detective se parecía mucho a su padre… pero si en verdad tenía la intención de escribir su nombre en la Death Note, debía sacarse esos pensamientos.

Respetar al enemigo sólo dificultaría las cosas. Algún día le mostraría su respeto. Y lo haría riendo sobre su tumba. ¿No es lo que haría Light Yagami? ¿No es lo que su padre esperaría que él hiciera para honrar su memoria? Tal vez debía preguntárselo a Ryuk.

Era verano en Inglaterra. Pero la Wammy´s House lucía exactamente como una iglesia abandonada en medio de un invierno silencioso y mortífero. El chico que lo recibió le dio la misma impresión. Tenía toda la fachada de un niño de 15 años. Su cabello era plateado y los mechones se repartían armoniosamente en toda la cabeza. Era pálido y delgado en extremo, pero aún así usaba ropa demasiado holgada… Kaoru le miro por un instante y éste le devolvió el gesto con una mirada gélida e inexpresiva.

El chico tomo uno de los mechones y empezó a juguetear con él.

-Te está esperando.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Kaoru, sin despegar la vista de los dedos del muchacho. Estos se movían lentamente, enredando y desenredando un pequeño mechón, tan distraídamente, que casi parecía obsesivo.

El chico no le respondió.

-Kaoru-Kun.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo!-exclamó Ryuk al ver a "L". Kaoru lo ignoro.

-Necesito que vengas-dijo con tono seco. Algo estaba pasando y Kaoru lo sabía. "L" debía presentarlo al equipo, pero había algo más… estaba seguro. El joven asintió y siguió al detective por un largo pasillo, no sin antes buscar con la mirada al niño de cabellos plateados. Ya no estaba ahí.

"L" lo condujo hasta una habitación más o menos espaciosa e iluminada, en donde los estaban esperando tres hombres maduros. Los reconoció de inmediato, aunque nunca los había visto. Los años y la imprecisión de las anécdotas no los habían hecho diferentes. _Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa…_

¿Qué estaría pasando por sus cabezas, qué sentirían al estar frente al hijo del hombre con quien habían trabajado y que ahora estaba muerto? Algo le dijo que no escucharía condolencias de su parte. De hecho, estaban muy concentrados en el televisor. ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante?

_Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que él y "L" habían llegado._

Guardo silencio.

Estaban viendo las noticias.

"…_Él siguiente es un reportaje especial de las últimas acciones conocidas de nuestro justiciero…"_

-Es increíble que incluso la televisión se haya prestado a su juego-espeto Aizawa.

-Si no lo hacen, podrían terminar como…

-Demegawa-dijo Kaoru, haciendo alusión al presentador de Sakura TV. Los demás, lo voltearon a ver, aún confundidos sobre quien era. No era tan evidente para Kaoru, ni siquiera para "L" que justificaba esto en su desesperación por encontrar a su hijo, pero el chico se parecía más al pelinegro que a Light.

Matsuda balbuceo algo ininteligible.

"…_Antes se decía que la justicia de Kira se había desatado con el rigor de las mismas personas que luchaban por descubrirlo, pero lo cierto es que la ola de asesinatos se intensifico desde hace unos días, arrasando incluso a personas que sólo alcanzaban el status de sospechosos en algunas investigaciones federales…" _

Kaoru separó los labios ligeramente, sorprendido por el informe. Su padre había arreglado la muerte de algunos criminales, para que nadie sospechara de su desaparición en algún tiempo. Pero era imposible que estuviera ocurriendo algo de semejantes dimensiones. Ni siquiera vivo, Light habría procedido así.

_-Le preguntaremos a uno de sus seguidores._

_Un hombre gordo y calvo de unos cincuenta años apareció en el televisor._

_-Nadie es sospechoso por nada. Kira ha encontrado otro modo de profesar la justicia._

"L" apagó el televisor.

-Lamento ser tan poco considerado. Creo que nos encontramos en la misma situación de la última vez-Kaoru tenía la vista fija en el televisor, como si este aún permaneciera prendido y hubiera algo interesante que ver. "L" ignoro por completo esto-_**TENEMOS A DOS KIRAS.**_

Silencio… y más silencio. Tal vez así aprenderían el lenguaje de Kira…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno… lo prometido es deuda. He tenido un montón de problemas y una baja de inspiración latente. Sé que deben estar molestos conmigo y está bien… ¡han pasado muchos meses después de todo! Pido disculpas u.u**_

_**Especialmente a una de mis mejores amigas… no he sabido nada de ella y eso me pone muy triste (¡Midori!). Les agradezco infinitamente a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, sobre todo cuando no actualicé. **_

_**Faltan tres capítulos para el final y pueden estar seguros de algo: ¡No la dejare incompleta! (Ni mis otras historias). Gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado (y si no es así ojalá también me lo hagan saber por medio de un review).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**_

_**Yo sólo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_-Lamento ser tan poco considerado. Creo que nos encontramos en la misma situación de la última vez-Kaoru tenía la vista fija en el televisor, como si este aún permaneciera prendido y hubiera algo interesante que ver. "L" ignoro por completo esto-__**TENEMOS A DOS KIRAS.**_

_Silencio… y más silencio. Tal vez así aprenderían el lenguaje de Kira…_

The ghost of you, capítulo 5:

La mujer buscó en su escritorio, hasta que encontró la pequeña cajetilla blanca con el logotipo rojo de bull's eye, escondida bajo un montón de papeles sin revisar y un pequeño pica-hielos que le abrió una herida considerable en la palma de la mano derecha.

Un repentino y sonoro "ouch" llamo la atención del resto de sus compañeros oficinistas, que se encontraban menos inspirados que de costumbre como para no distraerse con las ocurrencias de su jefa, la mujer que en la escala de supervivencia laboral, se mofaba continuamente de estar dos peldaños más arriba que el resto.

La joven de cabello azabache y finas facciones, se rio por lo bajo, mientras se daba a la tarea de hacer presión en la herida con un pañuelo blanco que había traído amarrado al cuello, aquella mañana nada glamorosa, en la que no había parado de llover durante tres horas.

Las calles niponas eran un caos completo, y lo único que preocupaba a las personas era llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, porque el agua y el mal clima, seguían provocando estragos en el tráfico local.

Pero ella se había tomado su tiempo, se había recogido el cabello en un peinado que hasta una modelo envidiaría, su atuendo lucía sobrio y elegante, y no permitió que sus compañeros olvidaran por un día como era el sonido de sus tacones al caminar sobre la superficie de azulejo de las oficinas del despacho jurídico.

A pesar de todo, ella comprendía que nadie en ese edificio la odiaba. Ella era la razón por la que ese despacho se mantenía abierto al público, y a últimas fechas, se volvía famoso en toda la ciudad, por los casos que ella ganaba.

Una sonrisa cinica ilumino su rostro, mientras observaba a Lucy, su secretaria personal, atendiendo una llamada. La mujer cerró el puño de la mano lastimada y con la mano libre abrió la cajetilla casi vacia de Lucky Strike que había sacado de su escritorio. Puso un cigarrillo en su boca, y disfruto de la textura y el sabor en sus labios, mientras meditaba dubitativa sobre el último caso que se había comprometido a llevar.

No… era cosa del otro mundo. El negocio de la justicia, ya no era negocio desde que Kira, el asesino de asesinos se había tomado en sus manos la obligación de juzgar a los criminales. Muchos despachos tuvieron que cerrar. La gente se la pensaba mejor antes de hacer una tontería. Su madre se lo había advertido. Hablar de ese modo era una blasfemia. Estudiar leyes, en un tiempo en que la única ley con validez era la de Kira, no tenía sentido.

"Hija mía, morirás de hambre si decides estudiar eso" "¿No crees que sería mejor que estudiaras medicina? Algo por lo que Kira se sienta orgulloso. Que él sepa que le haces un bien al mundo y así no tendrá necesidad de matarte…"

Cuando lo recordaba, le daba por pensar que la única blasfemia, era la que su madre había cometido al aconsejarla de esa forma.

La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, tras una neblina densa de humo de cigarrillo. Su secretaria toco su puerta, un poco desconcertada por la visión que tenía ante sí. Su jefa parecía estar en otro mundo. El Lucky Strike y el pañuelo blanco de seda de 300 dolares impregnado de sangre alrededor de su mano no ayudaban mucho a modificar dicha concepción.

Midori Hanasaki endureció su semblante. Lucy, se obligo a sonreír, mientras le entregaba un informe de los casos importantes de las últimas dos semanas. La chica, no mayor de los 25, se aclaro la garganta mientras su jefa comparaba unos datos del informe con los datos registrados en su laptop.

Midori giro la vista de un modo inquisitivo, esperando que Lucy en verdad fuera a decirle algo importante. La joven parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones, y nerviosa, finalmente anuncio:

-La señora Sayu Yagami se ha mostrado muy insistente desde ayer. Dice que desea entrevistarse de nuevo con usted.

Midori dejo escapar un bufido.

-He aceptado llevar su caso. No sé que más quiere de mi-admitió la joven, un poco perpleja por la insistencia con la que esa mujer la había estado buscando.

-Mmm… pues ella dice…-Lucy bajo la vista, apenada-que no fue sincera con usted. Que hay más que debe decirle.

-Eso es lo que ella piensa. Si vuelve a llamar, dile que me has pasado su mensaje. Que… no se preocupe-espeto, no estando muy convencida de no querer que la tal Sayu estuviera preocupada-Puedo trabajar perfectamente con lo que me dio.

-Ah…-Lucy balbuceo. Midori arqueo una ceja, convencida de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto a la joven, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros y tartamudeo unos segundos antes de poder responderle.

-Ella está… aquí. Dice que en verdad necesita hablar con usted.

Midori abrió mucho los ojos. La abogada esbozo una sonrisa forzada, falsa y atemorizante. Lucy la miro por un segundo fugaz, y alcanzo a percibir un brillo asesino y furioso en las pupilas de sus ojos. La mujer busco otro cigarrillo en su cajetilla. Ya no había más. Y ella sólo fumaba Lucky Strike.

¿Con que paciencia atendería a esa demente acosadora sin uno de sus amados cigarrillos? La chica paso saliva mientras se ponía de pie. Lucy dio un par de pasos atrás, con la mayor discreción que pudo. Midori entrecerró los ojos y se paso la mano sana por su sedosa cabellera azabache. Volvió a desplomarse tranquilamente sobre su silla ejecutiva y le ordeno a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a Sayu.

"_Muy bien, Midori, muy bien. Tú puedes con esto"_ Se dijo internamente, mientras contaba regresivamente del 1 al 10. Sayu Yagami atravesó el marco de su puerta con una sonrisa franca y agradecida. Seguramente porque ella misma era consiente de lo molesta que resultaba su presencia para la abogada. Pero no tenía opciones. Las que estaban a su alcance ya se habían agotado.

17 años atrás, Su hermano y Misa Amane habían presentado a la familia un niño llamado Kaoru. Misa-Misa había argumentado que se trataba del bebe de una amiga que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para cuidar del niño. Pero un tiempo después, los dos se disculparon, reconociendo que en realidad el bebe era de ambos, y que no lo habían dicho por temor a una represalia de su padre.

Soichiro Yagami se mostro satisfecho con la justificación de Light, y se enorgulleció de su hijo cuando este le dijo que había ocultado la existencia de su nieto, para no provocarle una decepción grande, para demostrarle que podía ser un hombre, tener un cargo importante dentro de la policía japonesa y sustentar la responsabilidad de tener un matrimonio y una familia.

Dos semanas después, Misa y su hermano formalizaron su compromiso y se unieron en matrimonio. Sayu le explico a Midori que _"jamás había visto a su padre tan feliz en toda su vida"._

Midori bostezo al recordar esa parte. La mujer que tenía en frente le había contratado para acelerar los requerimientos de ley que el testamento de Light especificaba para proceder a la lectura. Tal vez Sayu quería quedarse con la fortuna de su hermano. No le importaba dejar a su sobrino en la calle. Era una acaparadora, una caza fortunas. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia. A ella le pagaban por hacer su trabajo. Y como de costumbre, Midori Hanasaki lo haría muy bien.

-Kaoru no es hijo biológico de mi hermano-concluyo Sayu, con un nudo en la garganta.

"_Que buena actriz es",_ pensó Midori.

-No hay evidencia que sustente su acusación.

-Si la hay-respondió ella, ofendida.

-Sólo-_"su ridícula historia en la que insinúa, no perdón, en la que usted afirma que Light Yagami y Misa Amane se quedaron con un infante que no era suyo"_-… lo que usted me ha contado. Sin embargo, es su palabra contra la de su hermano. Le sonara muy comprensible, puesto que el señor Yagami está muerto, y aunque no fuera así… el hombre fue una de las figuras más respetables del país. Su labor en la policía fue… satisfactoria, por decirlo de algún modo.

Hubo un sarcasmo mordaz en esa última oración. Pero Sayu, completamente abstraída en su propio mundo de ideas, no pudo notarlo. No obstante, Midori no tenía la intención de retractarse en caso de que su clienta se hubiera sentido ofendida por su señalamiento. Un policía del rango de Light Yagami, que nunca se mostro lo decididamente resuelto a cambiar la situación en la que todo el mundo había vivido los últimos 20 años, no tenía derecho a ostentar el status de hombre honorario con el que el pueblo japonés lo concebía.

Pero en ese caso, era su opinión contra la del 99.9% del país… Que bien, Sayu Yagami no era la única que había conseguido un sarcasmo agridulce esa tarde. La abogada frunció el ceño, disgustada por el tiempo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo perder.

-Hace un par de años obtuve material suficiente para realizar una prueba de ADN. No me atreví a leer los resultados hasta hace unos días, después de que mi hermano murió.

Midori abrió demasiado los ojos. La pluma que estaba sosteniendo, para no pensar en ese Lucky Strike que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, cayó al suelo alfombrado de su oficina. La respiración de la mujer se entrecorto por unos segundos.

"Bueno… felicidades… si esa prueba de ADN es real, usted podrá desheredar a su "sobrino", quedarse con todo y dejar ese papel de mártir que muy mal le queda".

-¡Él no es su hijo!

-Me queda claro.

-Ayúdeme a descubrir quienes son sus verdaderos padres. Quién es esa amiga de Misa… que dejo a su hijo en manos de mi hermano, para que ambos se hicieran cargo de él.

-No le veo mucho sentido. Dígale a Kaoru que no es hijo biológico de su hermano. Deme la evidencia y yo la presentare ante un juzgado. Usted tendrá ese dinero antes…

-¿Dinero? ¿De qué habla?-El semblante de Sayu se transfiguro en una mueca de incomprensión al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su abogada. Midori no se inmuto, pero comprendía que Sayu Yagami se volvía más interesante con cada palabra que decía-Yo no quiero nada de Light. Él… fue un hombre maravilloso, haberle dejado todo lo que tuvo a un hijo que en realidad no era suyo, es la mayor prueba. La última voluntad de mi hermano debe ser respetada. Pero Kaoru debe saber… la verdad ¿Usted me entiende no?

La joven estaba boquiabierta. Había olvidado la verdad más irrefutable del mundo, una que a los abogados nunca les enseñaban, para que no entraran en un conflicto moral o ético al defender a un cliente. LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN.

No obstante, aún tenía un dilema.

-Sayu, mmm…-Se sentía internamente avergonzada-Esto es un despacho jurídico. No una agencia de detectives.

-Lo sé-suspiro. Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la pequeña habitación-No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir-dijo, entre sollozos.

Y Midori sabía muy bien a que se refería. Igual que habían desaparecido muchas firmas de abogados, laborar en una agencia de investigación se había convertido en uno de los empleos más peligrosos que alguien pudiera elegir. Kira era un lunático, y sospechaba de todos. El asesino no se tentaba el corazón para poner en su lista a aquellos que considerara un peligro para la conservación en secreto de su identidad.

Midori sintió lastima por aquella mujer. Era bonita, pero todas aquellas verdades la habían envejecido 10 años en tan sólo unos días. Sabía que no hacía lo correcto (¿Para quién?), pero la culpa de haberla juzgado sin conocerla, le hizo tomar valor, y más allá de todo, la concepción clara de que debía ayudarla.

-¿Dónde está su sobrino?

-Viajo a Londres esta semana.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé. No tengo contacto con él desde hace mucho. Supe que había salido del país porque llame a uno de los amigos de mi papá. Él aún trabaja en la policía y tiene acceso a los documentos de migración. Kaoru viajo a Londres, pero no sé para qué.

Midori dejo escapar un largo suspiro. La chica se quito el pañuelo blanco de la mano y se sorprendió de lo pequeña que lucia la herida, ahora que la sangre había coagulado.

-Muy bien… entonces tenemos que hacer reservaciones para Londres.

El rostro de Sayu adquirió un matiz diferente, uno muy brillante y lleno de gozo que le devolvió un poco de juventud. Midori estaba consternada consigo misma. _¿En que te metiste?_

No había gente alrededor. El pasillo se abrió ante sus ojos, como un flashazo repentino de cámara fotográfica. Era blanco e inhóspito, pues no había nada en él. Ni muebles, ni cuadros, ni floreros. Pero alcanzaba a divisar una puerta al final del mismo. Por supuesto que el recorrido era largo, porque caminaba y caminaba y por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa puerta no hacía más que alejarse de él.

_Sintió impotencia._

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Una luz emergió de la puerta entreabierta. Un haz luminoso que se extinguía lentamente con cada paso que daba, aunque el sabía que no era la luz o la puerta. _Estaba seguro de que era él. _Empezó a correr, presa de un pánico que nunca había sentido. Su respiración se volvió azarosa por el esfuerzo, sus pulmones y sus piernas le imploraron silenciosamente que se detuviera, pero él no lo hizo, presa de una insana certidumbre de que dejaría ir una oportunidad que no tendría de nuevo en la vida.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba fatigado, sentía el ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón dentro de su pecho y una rabia incontrolable corriendo en la sangre de todas sus venas. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, que se confundieron con el sudor que perlaba la pálida piel de su rostro adolescente.

_Sólo entonces se detuvo._

Se inclinó lentamente, tocando la punta de sus pies y dejando que las últimas lágrimas cayeran al suelo. De esa forma nadie las recordaría. Al levantar la mirada, ya repuesto, sintió un sacudimiento feroz al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos se salieron de orbita por unos instantes, pero no hubo atisbo de duda en lo siguiente que hizo.

Kaoru empujo la puerta, dispuesto a descubrir que secretos se ocultaban tras de ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba repetidamente, en un intento sobrehumano por jalar aire hacia sus pulmones.

_¿Qué clase de broma…?_

Se trataba de un cunero. Una habitación pequeña, cuadrada, tan desértica en decoración como el pasillo. Pero al centro habían muchas cunas, como las de los hospitales en donde ponían a los recién nacidos. De pronto se sintió asqueado. Confundido. Escucho un llanto suave. Un aroma parecido a la brisa del mar inundo sus sentidos.

No era uno de los bebes. Los sollozos pertenecían a una mujer, estaba seguro. Se dirigió a las cunas, buscando una explicación, sólo para descubrir que estaban vacías… Nada tenía sentido. Cerró los ojos. Paso saliva. Su mente una vez más lo advirtió: _"Nada de esto es racional…"_

-Nunca estuvo ahí-dijo una mujer joven, de complexión delgada, que le observaba en el marco de la puerta. _Esa maldita luz de nuevo. _El chico se acerco para verla mejor… no reconocía su rostro, jamás lo había visto… y D-E-S-P-E-R-T-Ó.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, no fue el rostro de la misteriosa mujer, sino la mueca distorsionada e inquisitiva de Ryuk. El Shinigami le miraba con curiosidad, como si aquella fuese la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. Y en cierta medida era así. ¿Acaso Kaoru Yagami tenía pesadillas? ¿Habría soñado con su padre? Ryuk sabía que no obtendría respuestas a dichas interrogantes, pero de cualquier modo se divertiría haciéndolas.

-Neh, Kaoru… ¿Viste a Light en tus sueños?

Kaoru le ignoro y se levanto de la cama, en dirección al servicio. Al estar en el baño, se miro detenidamente al espejo y por primera vez fue consciente del parecido físico que tenía con "L". Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro. La conversación del otro día le tenía sin cuidado. DOS KIRAS. Por lo que había captado, a todos sus nuevos compañeros de investigación les inquietaba a sobremanera la aparición de un segundo KIRA.

A él sencillamente le daba igual. Cualquier persona le juzgaría de loco. El mundo ya tenía suficiente con un asesino, pero ¿Qué más da? Eran muchos los que compartían el ideal de su padre, y a decir verdad, no le era indiferente la posibilidad de compartir el legado de Light-kun con otra persona. No disfrutaba con la idea de vivir en soledad el sueño que con tanto esfuerzo su padre había forjado para él. Necesitaba alguien leal, una persona que amara los preceptos de Kira, tanto como Misa había amado a su padre. Exacto. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una mujer como su madre, dulce, virtuosa, entregada.

Kaoru se limpio el rostro, y con ello también los pensamientos. El chico debía centralizar sus esfuerzos en descubrir la verdadera identidad de "L".

"_Tu padre fracaso en ello Kaoru", _le había dicho Ryuk. Un comentario bastante venenoso, pero que no le hizo perder la compostura. Nada lo sacaría de quicio. Él tenía un plan y todo estaba fríamente calculado. Por suerte, nadie extrañaría al detective. Nadie lloraría por él en su tumba… tal vez él, en un acto fingido de "aprecio".

Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, conocer y tratar con algún familiar de "L" (aunque dudaba que lo tuviera), solo vendría a complicar las cosas. El chico no deseaba admitirlo. Pero en el fondo, no se sentía perfectamente preparado para escribir el nombre de alguien en la Death Note. Esa maldita regla le daba vueltas y vueltas en la mente.

"_Aquellos humanos que usen el cuaderno no podrán ir ni al cielo ni al infierno"._

-Neh, Kaoru. Tengo hambre-la voz de Ryuk lo rescato del sumidero de la duda. El chico salió del servicio, completamente presentable y arreglado.

-Traeré algo para ti-dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-Que sean manzanas rojas.

Kaoru abandono su habitación, sin responder a la petición de Ryuk. A decir verdad, él también tenía hambre. Wammy's House era un lugar enorme y siniestro que no quería conocer. Había algo en la melancolía permanente de la casa, que le hacía pensar que tardaría algún tiempo en adaptarse a las condiciones bajo las cuales "L" quería que él y el equipo trabajaran.

Camino sin rumbo fijo durante algunos minutos, sin maravillarse por la arquitectura antigua del edificio. Observo pinturas, esculturas, arte en los ventanales y en cada rincón de la casa por el que guio su recorrido. Al final llego a un pasillo muy largo, un pasillo decorado en tonos oscuros, pero que avivo en él, el recuerdo de la pesadilla que lo sorprendió entre sudor e incertidumbre aquella mañana.

Kaoru sintió un repentino abatimiento. Los pies del joven se movieron como por inercia, hasta llegar al final del pasillo y comprobar que lo que le sucedía no podía ser un sueño. Sus pisadas lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser un invernadero, un lugar armonioso lleno de vida, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto de la Wammy's House. Simplemente era… demasiado irreal. El muchacho se adentro sigilosamente, para descubrir los secretos que "L" quería esconder al mantener su "jardín secreto" tan apartado del resto de la casa.

A unos cuantos metros diviso _una pequeña fuente, coronada por una estatua de ángel. _Escucho ruidos, pequeñas pisadas cerca de él que lo pusieron sobre aviso. Camino un poco más hasta encontrarse con una pequeña mesa de campo, colocada lateralmente a la fuente. Una mujer de vestido blanco reposaba en una silla de madera. No pudo ver su rostro, puesto que tenía un sombrero de ala ancha que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Su corazón latió demasiado a prisa, como si temiera descubrir una verdad terrible. El sonido de pisadas se detuvo, justo detrás de él, pero el chico estaba demasiado angustiado como para darse cuenta. Una voz suave, y tan apacible como inesperada lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Ella es Allison, mi esposa.

La mujer giro la cabeza. Su posición finalmente permitió a Kaoru conocer su rostro. Allison y él se miraron a los ojos… _**y el mundo se detuvo para ambos…**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Cada vez se acerca más el final de este fic u.u_

_Eso me tiene un poco triste. Aunque sospecho que estoy triste por muchas cosas._

_¿Cómo pudo USA echar a la selección española de la COPA CONFEDERACIONES? _

_Soy una chica muy deportiva ja ja ja._

_Espero no sufrir otra decepción con el partido de esta tarde, el México-Venezuela… si bien pensándolo con un poco de detenimiento, ya todos los mexicanos estamos acostumbrados a la agrupación de incompetentes que tenemos por selección u.u_

_Por otro lado, de no equivocarme, hoy es el cumple de una gran amiga mía, a la que le prometí un personaje en este fic… no es necesario decir su edad (eso no se le hace a una mujer), pero si es necesario decir quien es: __**¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDORI! **_

_Mil gracias por ser mi amiga n.n _

_Espero disfruten el capítulo y agradezco todos los que han estado al pendiente de esta historia. Lo de siempre, les pido un poco de paciencia, nunca dejo nada sin terminar. El mismo consejo de siempre: __**¡DISFRUTEN SUS VACACIONES!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The ghost of you

**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento. **

_Kaoru frunció el ceño. Su corazón latió demasiado a prisa, como si temiera descubrir una verdad terrible. El sonido de pisadas se detuvo, justo detrás de él, pero el chico estaba demasiado angustiado como para darse cuenta. Una voz suave, y tan apacible como inesperada lo saco de su ensimismamiento._

_-Ella es Allison, mi esposa._

_La mujer giro la cabeza. Su posición finalmente permitió a Kaoru conocer su rostro. Allison y él se miraron a los ojos… __**y el mundo se detuvo para ambos…**_

Capítulo 6:

Se estiro cuan largo era, mientras el sonido atronador de los mordiscos desesperados de Ryuk devoraban la última manzana de la decena que le había llevado al cuarto. Su comida, en tanto, permanecía intacta.

"Ella es Allison, mi esposa".

Kaoru suspiro cansinamente, virando su cuerpo sobre la cama, de manera que quedo con el rostro hundido sobre los enormes almohadones recubiertos de seda pálida con encaje. Ryuk le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, sin despegar los dientes del esqueleto casi desnudo de la fruta. El chico había regresado de la cocina más huraño que de costumbre, pero no se le paso por la cabeza que la razón estuviera emparentada con el detective inglés. Quizá estaría molesto por la noticia concerniente a los dos Kiras, quizá efectivamente había tenido pesadillas con Light y al final había descubierto alguna especie de mensaje subliminal en sus sueños que se negaba a confesarle, pero cuales fueran los motivos, definitivamente los nervios del chico se encontraban alterados.

Se acercó a la cama de Kaoru, levitando con sigilo. El cuerpo del muchacho permanecía inmóvil, enterrado en los edredones beige cuidadosamente ceñidos a los pliegues del colchón; un mosquitero transparente adherido a unos postes contenidos en la base superior, que caía graciosamente en forma de manto, completaba el cuadro de un lecho que bien habría podido pertenecer a la época victoriana. "L" vivía como un típico inglés, enclaustrado en las tradiciones de una Inglaterra que se resistía a morir dejando que las costumbres de la Europa contemporánea secuestraran su espíritu elegante y su esencia conservadora.

Lo había comentado con el chico, tan sólo llegar allí. La Wammy's House lucía como un castillo del terror, pero en otros tiempos más gloriosos seguramente reyes y cortesanos habrían celebrado sus fiestas privadas en esas habitaciones, enorgulleciéndose por la belleza enigmática de la construcción, perfecta, (según le había dicho Light) para ocultar los más importantes secretos.

Kaoru se burlo de inmediato de su observación, restándole importancia. ¿Qué podía saber, un Shinigami como él, de castillos, belleza y secretos que no tuvieran que ver con la Death Note? Sabía que el Dios de la Muerte había pasado varios años al lado de su padre, mientras éste terminaba de cursar sus estudios en la universidad, pero… ¿Acaso existía la posibilidad de que Ryuk le hubiera tomado interés a los temas que Light estudiaba algunas noches, cuando preparaba los exámenes finales que debía presentar al concluir cada curso? No, eso era imposible; no sólo porque el Shinigami nunca había mostrado un interés demasiado vivo y duradero en nada, sino porque su padre jamás se mataba estudiando para ninguna cosa. Cada vez que se abuela o su tía hacían mención del asunto, sentía su pecho insuflarse con un orgullo sin precedentes: Light Yagami era el hombre más inteligente que conocía… ¡Incluso había sido nombrado como el mejor estudiante del Japón durante su época en la preparatoria! Aquello que hipotetizaba en su cabeza algunas noches no tenía sentido. Ryuk tenía un conocimiento un tanto parco, pero al final un conocimiento convincente de algunos detalles sobre períodos pasados que no habría podido obtener sin ayuda de algún libro. No era un tema que le suscitara una curiosidad demasiado grande, (porque la naturaleza del misterio no poseía trascendencia dentro de los ideales que él y su padre perseguían) así que termino por sepultar la duda en su cabeza, con la débil e improbable teoría de que Ryuk de vez en cuando, para matar el tiempo, se metía a la biblioteca personal de su padre, hurtaba uno o dos libros y los leía en solitario, hasta que terminaba perdiendo el interés… diez o quince paginas después de haber comenzado la lectura.

Ni Kaoru ni Light llegaron a albergar sospechas intrincadas sobre el pasado del Shinigami. Como todo humano, solo les preocupaban las cosas de humanos, especialmente aquellas que vacilaban entre los límites de la muerte, la justicia… y la eternidad. Este último termino, metafísico por completo no alcanzaba a suscitar en sus mentes mortales el temor religioso de los que esperaban transmigrar a una existencia más prometedora luego de haber cruzado el delicado umbral que separa a la vida de la muerte; la eternidad, como todo lo humano, era un constructo conformado por la certeza ineludible, de que un hombre podía ser recordado por la posteridad al haber realizado una obra que dejara su marca en las generaciones perecederas; un _recuerdo, _grabado en la psique colectiva con letras de sangre, hablando de gloría, poder, y la posibilidad de hacer lo correcto… según lo escrito por ese nombre.

Por regla general, los shinigamis nunca hablaban de sí mismos. Ryuk lo había hecho algunas veces, pero la razón se alejaba de la iniciativa propia. Light solía interrogarlo de vez en cuando, especialmente los primeros meses de convivencia; luego, la curiosidad matizada de novedad se fue apagando lentamente en los ánimos del chico, siendo sustituida ésta por la necesidad implacable de superar las trampas impuestas por Ryuzaki, el detective que le había comenzado a asediar a los pocos meses de iniciar los homicidas con el Death Note. Después, cuando las cosas se calmaron, Light se olvido de sus antiguas pretensiones con respecto a la naturaleza e historia del Dios de la Muerte que habría de acompañarlo hasta el momento de su muerte. Era su compañero, en algunas ocasiones su consejero (aunque Light jamás admitiera de manera abierta que había necesitado del consejo de _alguien), _pero jamás un amigo o algo por lo que tuviera afecto.

Había aprendido, desde el primer instante en que lo tuviera enfrente, que Light Yagami no tenía sentimientos por nada ni nadie que no fuera él mismo. De hecho, con el tiempo se convenció de que Light era de esos tipos que estaban tan comprometidos con sus paradigmas de la vida, que si acaso llegase a descubrir algún defecto que lo catalogara a si mismo como alguien indigno de su misión, no tendría misericordia con su propia persona. Claro, que eso…no sucedería nunca.

-_No sucedió en realidad_-mastico entre dientes, saboreando con un regusto perverso la sentencia pronunciada. Kaoru seguía anclado en la cama, insensible a la conversación unipersonal que el Shinigami había comenzado. ¿Estaría dormido?

Light, con toda seguridad era el sujeto más inflexible que había _conocido. _La vida se erigía frente a él como un compendio de normas sin escribir que debía ser dictaminado en tiempo y forma ante los ojos de una humanidad corrompida por leyes egoístas y superfluas. La naturaleza humana era ambivalente, pero la de Light se había elevado desde un principio por encima de la voluntad distorsionada del ciudadano corriente; había nacido para ver las cosas como eran, sin pretensiones sociales, sin prejuicios religiosos; la justicia era una y tenía una cara, podía catalogarse de dura, inmisericorde y extraña, pero siempre sería justicia al fin y al cabo. Recordaba el discurso emocionado con que Light le había compartido esas impresiones por primera vez. Kaoru llevaba un par de días en casa con ellos y Misa.

-_No voy a negarlo, a veces sentía un poco de lástima por él-._ Dijo Ryuk, elevando el tono de su voz para que Kaoru despertara. Aún le había quedado hambre y la comida que el chico llevara para desayunar, consistente en una bandeja con un platillo de ensalada y pan, acompañado de un vaso que contenía un líquido amarillento no le resultaba apetecible. ¡Quería manzanas, la decena que había devorado momentos atrás no había saciado su apetito!

No hacía falta que lo dijera; Light no prestaba la suficiente atención a las divagaciones del Shinigami, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera y porque creía, con una altanería infundada en la ignorancia que Ryuk no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con más humanos. Siempre se refería a ellos como criaturas divertidas e interesantes, pero nada más. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo prestando atención a las opiniones insignificantes de su _sombra_?

Si acaso le hubiese preguntado el porqué, si acaso las insinuaciones del Shinigami hubiesen despertado un atisbo de la sorpresa que Light perdiera tras años y años de maquinaciones truculentas… no, la historia no sería distinta. Ryuk tenía más esperanzas de compartir sus historias con el inocente Kaoru, de navegar a través de las imágenes perdidas de su _vida, _mientras estuvo acompañando a un hombre de la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII por habitaciones similares a las de la Wammy's House… estancias impregnadas con el aroma del whiskey y la traición, con nubecillas de humo provenientes de los puros cubanos de los grandes señores, que se anidaban en las esquinas de los cuartos, ocultando imperceptiblemente los confines en donde estos terminaban…

El Shinigami soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se estremeciera levemente. ¿Esperanzas? ¿Acaso un Dios de la muerte podía tenerlas? Su misión, después de perder la libertad, se había cristalizado en un solo objetivo: divertirse, y para eso el destino lo había interceptado en el camino del lunático de Light Yagami. Sus juegos le parecían los más divertidos, e incluso después de morir, el maldito se las había arreglado para seguir moviendo los hilos del destino de todos. ¿Cómo renunciar a la irresistible diversión que eso le proporcionaría?

La esperanza, especialmente aquella que se suscitaba en los corazones de los humanos cuando querían ser escuchados y comprendidos era sólo eso, cosa de humanos. Él era un Dios de la muerte, un Shinigami y si un instante antes había sentido curiosidad por revelar a Kaoru parte de su anecdótico pasado, eso poco tenía que ver con una necesidad sincera… ¿Le agradaría a Kaoru que su padre fuera comparado con otros hombres que en pasado habían poseído la misma Death Note?

-¡NOOO!-Las carcajadas de Ryuk se redoblaron, haciendo que Kaoru pegara un salto sobre la calma. El chico se viro en dirección a la criatura, que le miraba desde arriba con la mueca recelosa y divertida por la conclusión conseguida en esos momentos de extraña reflexión. Kaoru enfoco los oscuros ojos en las formas demoniacas del Shinigami, agradeciendo interiormente que nadie en esa casa, además de él, pudiera verlo u oírlo. Se incorporo despreocupadamente y se coloco los zapatos ante los ademanes divertidos de Ryuk, que había comenzado a danzar por la habitación, dando vueltas en el aire. Se remojo los labios, y camino hasta el lavabo, consciente de que su rostro debía lucir más pálido de lo normal. No sabría explicar muy bien el porqué, pero suponía que el poco color que había en sus mejillas se encontraba perdido entre las sorpresas con que había chocado los últimos días. No sentía calor en su rostro, ni en sus pensamientos, que siempre se comportaban inquietos ante la menor evidencia de triunfo, ni allí, ni allá ni en ninguna otra parte de su ser y su cuerpo.

Ryuk se había equivocado… no había tenido pesadillas con su padre, pero las imágenes experimentadas en su sueño, estaban lejos de representar para él una epifanía agradable. Abrió el grifo de manera autómata, deteniendo ante la visión infantil de su rostro triste, y se enjuago las facciones, por segunda vez en ese día, buscando que el agua despejara con mayor tino la barbarie de contradicciones que comenzaban a formarse en su cerebro. Quería terminar con ese asunto lo más rápido posible, probarse que era un heredero digno de su padre y descubrir a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la nueva ola de asesinatos. Sólo eso quería. Así que no comprendió porqué la imagen, casi fantasmal de la mujer de "L" tomando el sol en el jardín de la casa, le arremetió con una sorpresa imprevista, virulenta. Tuvo que contener la respiración durante casi un minuto para volver a enfocar sus pensamientos en la razón que lo tenía en esa casa, pero de pronto, la semilla de una idea terrible, en la que no había pensado con anterioridad, se poso en lo más fondo de su ser, reflejándose con la claridad de los mismos pozos oscuros que miraban inexpresivamente al espejo. Salió del baño, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera se molesto en responder a Ryuk, cuando éste le pregunto:

-Neh, Kaoru, ¿Qué va a pasar con esta comida? Light se enfermaba cuando dejaba de comer… ¡Oye, tráeme más manzanas!-le exigió, cuando Kaoru ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Y aunque se lo hubiera gritado al oído, el orgulloso hijo de Light no le escucharía… el estallido de pensamientos y emociones era demasiado intenso; lo único que podía oír, era la revolución creada en su mente por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido.

_Aquello acabaría pronto._

-¿Entonces que tenemos?

-Échale un vistazo por ti mismo Matsuda-inquirió el detective, introduciendo en su boca un pastelillo de chocolate, aderezado en la base con una enorme y brillante fruta roja-¿Has encontrado algo particular en la información que te estoy presentando?

El hombre soltó un bufido, dando muestras de que aquello le estaba desesperando y que por más que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar algo relevante que uniera los homicidios de las últimas semanas en un patrón de búsqueda inteligente. Observo la enorme pantalla plana que tenía desplegada ante sí y que ocupaba la mitad de la pared de aquella habitación que "L" había bautizado como "la oficina de operaciones" Bajo la misma, un panel de controles resplandecía con teclas y botones de distintos tamaños que desprendían diversos colores desde las tonalidades azules más pálidas hasta los verdes chillantes que le recordaban a los semáforos de occidente.

Un mapa de la Europa occidental sobresalía en los contornos oscuros de los territorios representados en la enorme computadora del detective. Puntos rojos distribuidos de manera desigual se cernían sobre países que no parecían guardar ninguna relación en común: la mayoría se ubicaban en Rusia, Eslovaquia, España e Inglaterra. La hipótesis, propuesta por Matsuda, de que el segundo Kira se trataba de algún sujeto chiflado anticomunista fue descartada de inmediato. La mayoría de las muertes perpetradas por el segundo asesino tenían como victimas principales a sujetos con historiales de filiación a organizaciones socialistas; sus gobiernos (y principalmente el estado norteamericano) los habían acusado de organización y complot terrorista en contra de dos de los principales pilares capitalistas del mundo: Shanghái y Nueva York. Sonaba increíble, incluso para "L" que tales organizaciones siguieran existiendo en tiempos de Kira, pero los gobiernos del planeta, consumidos por la paranoia del asesino y por sus doctrinas, insistentes en la perversidad del ser humano (que aún vivía influenciado por los paradigmas del viejo mundo), no estaban dispuestos a correr riesgos que les granjearan la desaprobación del Dios del Nuevo mundo; se esforzarían en mantener sus ciudades a salvo de cualquier peligro, sin importar que éste apenas alcanzase a dibujarse en los limites de la imaginación.

Por otro lado, algunos de los países más poderosos del mundo creían que con eso en realidad estaban protegiendo a sus ciudadanos; Kira jamás se había atrevido a tocar a los acusados que estuvieran en calidad de sospechosos. Las cárceles, prácticamente vacías, habían ido desapareciendo paulatinamente del planeta; el hombre que llegara a una celda, con toda probabilidad no aparecería con vida al día siguiente. ¿Pero entonces que estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho a Kira cambiar de opinión?

El mundo se descubrió, de un día para otro, más desolado que nunca. Ni las hambrunas, ni las crisis económicas, ni la inseguridad habrían podido conseguirlo; el objetivo de Kira, era construir un mundo ameno, libre y justo… ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto en que estando las calles libres de criminales y los gobiernos exentos de políticos corruptos, la gente no se sentía _a salvo _en sus propias casas? No tenía la intención de hacerlo público y mucho menos para dispensarlo, pero el Kira que estaba sembrando la locura en esos momentos, no se trataba del asesino original. "L" pensó que debía enterar a otros de su descubrimiento más adelante, pero la idea de que la gente reviviera la desconfianza inicial sin recatos que experimento por el asesino en sus inicios, le resulto juiciosa.

Un segundo Kira… ¿Cuánto le costaría atraparlo?

-No tiene sentido-concluyó Matsuda, derrumbándose en una silla giratoria que estaba al lado del asiento de "L"-. Estas muertes… son al azar.

-Sí, no esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa-replico el detective tranquilo, llevándose el pulgar a la boca-No te preocupes, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo-agrego, queriendo quitar tensión a las facciones preocupadas de Matsuda.

-Pero… tú no eres cualquiera. ¿Por qué sospecho que ya te traes algo entre manos?

-Una investigación posterior habría revelado el carácter ideológico que compartían estos hombres; me alegra que Mogi-san se haya adelantado a indagar en esos datos.

-Por supuesto- asintió el hombre, más relajado por la inflexión de confianza que "L" inyectaba a sus deducciones-Pero también has dicho que el móvil del crimen no tenía relación con el socialismo que ese grupo predicaba… no quiero arruinar los ánimos del grupo, pero creo que estamos como al principio.

-Eso no es cierto-afirmo el detective, dirigiendo una mirada austera a su compañero de equipo. Había olvidado lo impulsivo que era Matsuda y lo fácilmente impresionable que era. No le dio tiempo para replicar-Además, nunca dije que el socialismo estuviera descartado como nexo de los crímenes con el asesino; es más, creo que hay una relación muy íntima.

-¡Pero!-Matsuda se puso de pie de un salto, tal como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte. "L" le interrumpió.

-Al Kira original no le preocupan las ideologías de otros, siempre y cuando estas no se metan con sus ideales.

-¡Exacto! El nuevo Kira debe profesar un odio profundo y arraigado hacia los comunistas… comparte los mismos ideales retorcidos de justicia que el Kira original, pero ha decidido aplicarlos para erradicar a un grupo en particular…

-Es brillante tu deducción-advirtió una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de ingreso de la oficina, despidiendo un breve aplauso de dos palmas. "L" viro la mitad superior de su cuerpo en aquella dirección, sin despegar el pulgar de la boca. Su actitud rezumaba monotonía, pero sus ojos ardían de curiosidad, y algo más: admiración. Para Kaoru, esto no paso desapercibido. Una enorme y grata sonrisa de autosuficiencia ensancho las comisuras de su boca, al tiempo que reanudaba su afirmación-Pero te has equivocado.

-¡Kaoru, chico!-Exclamo un entusiasmado Matsuda al encontrarse de frente, en una situación más tranquila, con el hijo de Light Yagami. Al policía no le importo que el chico le hubiera desacreditado.

-Hay demasiados nombres en esa lista, todos comunistas, todos inculpados en algún momento de sus vidas por crímenes o conspiraciones que jamás llegaron a comprobarse. Mira eso-le dijo a Matsuda, que aún le miraba con alegría contenida, ansioso de presentarse en forma-La mitad de estos hombres habían llevado una vida tranquila, alejada de los lugares y las situaciones que los involucraron con la justicia de sus países; los otros tenían historiales frescos. Parece un poco difícil que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de investigar minuciosamente los nombres, las ubicaciones y los modos de vida de cada uno de ellos, por más odio ideológico que hubiera estado albergando.

-La naturaleza del hombre es impredecible-dijo "L", inmiscuyéndose en la conversación para probar el talante deductivo del hijo de Light. El chico poso su atención en el hombre de cabellos largos y negros, que guardaba el mismo estado de calma inalterable a pesar de los manchones negros bajo los parpados que se habían vuelto más oscuros con el pasar de los años. Cuando Kaoru hablo, lo hizo con la seguridad de un profesional, uno con muchos años de experiencia en el área.

-Puede ser. Pero este hombre… este segundo Kira no es un psicópata.

-¡¿Qué no lo es?-asevero Matsuda, espantado por la declaración del chico. Había retomado el hilo de la conversación cuando Kaoru le ignorara para centrase en responder a la premisa interpuesta por "L"-¡Chico, ¿Has visto a cuantos hombres se ha llevado entre las patas en unos días? Es un asesino en masa, un psicópata en toda regla, que no te quepa la menor duda…

-No lo creo-aseguro Kaoru, con la espalda aún vuelta a Matsuda. Sus ojos se clavaron filosamente sobre los de "L", queriendo dejar en claro que no dudaba sobre las conclusiones a las que había llegado-El curso normal del psicópata es el mismo que ha seguido el primer Kira… un psicópata habría escogido con bastante precaución a sus primeras victimas, calibrando, en cada una de ellas al perfil más conveniente para cometer los asesinatos.

-El placer de los primeros asesinatos…-susurró "L" cogiendo un pastelillo de cubierta rosada que había sobre una bandeja que reposaba a su lado.

-El _modus operandi _se habría perfeccionado lentamente, hasta el punto en el cual el asesino creería que sin importar el número de asesinatos que cometiera, jamás seria descubierto por… el Kira original.

-Comenzaría a matar indiscriminadamente-dijo "L" con la mitad de un bocado siendo triturado en su boca.

-Y terminaría cometiendo un error, uno que lo pondría en evidencia. Pero él no se daría cuenta. Estaría consumido por su ansia de poder, por el placer que experimenta cada que mata…

-¿Es extraño no?-mencionó el detective de manera enigmática, despertando el desconcierto de Kaoru. Este no respondió-. Me refiero al Kira original… nunca cometió esa clase de errores… y la gente, después de tantos años vive con la impresión de que jamás los cometerá.

Kaoru se vio obligado a sonreír. "L" tenía razón. _Su padre era un genio._

-¿Y eso que diablos tiene que ver con el segundo Kira? ¡Por favor, un asesino anticomunista…!

-El segundo Kira asesino de un solo golpe a un grupo demasiado numeroso; no tenemos antecedentes de algo similar.

-Y sería muy extraño que no los hubiera-agregó "L" dándole la razón al primogénito de Yagami.

-Definitivamente el placer no fue el motor del segundo asesino. Se está probando algo, quizá cree que ha sido bendecido con un extraño poder y se ha tomado muy en serio la misión de emular las acciones del Kira original.

-¿Y por qué se ha metido con personas que podrían haber sido inocentes?-Pregunto Matsuda, cada vez más confuso por ese intercambio de hipótesis entre "L" y Kaoru del que él no formaba parte.

-Kaoru lo ha dicho, quiere probar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiere… que el Kira original sea consciente de su existencia…-sentenció Kaoru con suma lentitud, saboreando cada palabra en el paladar; un paladar excitable, deseoso de probar con la punta de la lengua, cómo sabría el nombre del segundo Kira, una vez que lo descubriera. No permitiría que "L" le tomara la delantera; habría de descubrirlo antes, para protegerlo.

"L" sonrío fugazmente, regalando a Kaoru uno de esos gestos enigmáticos que tanto le intrigaban. El chico lució calmado en todo momento, ocultando la agitación que esa clase de consideraciones le producía. Podía voltear a otro lado (se dijo), pero eso no sería digno de un hijo de Light Yagami. Ya tendría tiempo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa, una vez que descubriera su nombre y lo estampara con letras de sangre en la Death Note. Matsuda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, ustedes han diseñado todo un perfil de nuestro asesino… ¿Pero como sabremos donde buscar? ¡El planeta es demasiado extenso y los países en donde se cometieron asesinatos son varios como para movernos entre sus bancos de información sin que alguien allegado a Kira lo note!

-Eso no será necesario-admitió "L", levantándose de su asiento y caminando de manera pausada hacia una esquina del cuarto. Kaoru siguió todo el trayecto con curiosidad, estudiando minuciosamente cada movimiento del detective. No era fácil admitirlo, pero aquel hombre le despertaba una sensación parecida a la admiración; había sido el mayor rival de su padre mientras éste había permanecido con vida, así que no debía sorprenderse. "L" había sido un rival digno de su padre, como todo lo que Light Yagami había poseído en vida y ahora, se convertiría en un oponente digno para él; un obstáculo honorable, con el cual se descubriría a si mismo como el sucesor de Light Yagami, una vez que hubiese conseguido su objetivo de aniquilarlo.

Matsuda poso una mano en su hombro, logrando que Kaoru plantara su mirada de ojos profundos y negros en la mueca de pena sincera del policía. ¿Por qué le observaba como si fuera un objeto digno de lastima?

-Lamento muchísimo lo de tu padre. Estuve fuera de Japón los últimos cinco años, así que no me enteré de su muerte.

-Bueno…-titubeo ligeramente, incierto sobre que tanta verdad poseerían sus palabras siguientes-ahora está en un lugar mejor… descansando. Al lado de mi madre-Y al decir esto, avanzo unos pasos con la vista echada a la nada, retirando su hombro de la mano comprensiva de Matsuda. "L" que lo había observado todo desde un rincón, se descubrió invadido por una extraña pena. El recuerdo de su hijo perdido no fue lo único que cruzo por su mente tras ese instante de evidente incomodidad en que Matsuda había colocado al muchacho; pensó, que quizá no era nada extraño que el destino hubiera puesto al hijo de Light en su camino: él era un padre que nunca conocería a su hijo y Kaoru era un hijo que jamás recuperaría a su padre.

_Maldita ironía._

-¿Y bien?-increpó Kaoru, intentando disimular su incomodidad-¿Qué ha encontrado?

"_A un hijo que necesita un padre", _pensó "L", desandando sus pasos por el mismo camino que lo había llevado a la cómoda de la que extrajo un estuche delgado y cuadrangular, con tapa de plástico transparente. Por lo que Matsuda y Kaoru pudieron apreciar, el estuche contenía un Cd, mismo que el detective introdujo en la computadora principal, que segundos antes había mostrado el mapa señalando en puntos rojos los lugares de los asesinatos. "L" tomo asiento de la misma forma despreocupada en que se había conducido a ellos desde un principio y dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la silla de respaldo rojo, invito a sus dos acompañantes a que se pusieran cómodos a su lado, degustando, si les apetecía, alguno de los postres que yacían sobre la bandeja.

Kaoru percibió extraña toda aquella situación, pero no había ingerido alimento desde la mañana en que se encontrara con la esposa del detective y tampoco tenía ánimos de contradecir la invitación del hombre, toda vez que Matsuda hubiera citado a su padre con el desenfado propio de un amigo. ¿Quién se creía ese…? Kaoru tomo asiento a un lado de "L" y en medio de éste y Matsuda, cogiendo sin ningún recato un pastelillo marrón, con delicados adornos de caramelo azulado, que recorrían la periferia curvilínea de la superficie con líneas delgadas y serpenteantes, similares a los movimientos de los reptiles que se arrastraban entre la hierba sigilosamente, sorprendiendo a los incautos. Comió con ganas, uno tras otro, sin importar que sus acompañantes consideraran su comportamiento demasiado descortés.

-¿Listos? Por qué vamos a ver una película…

-No puede ser…-Un pastelillo se detuvo a mitad del camino entre la bandeja de plata y la boca de Kaoru…

-¿Es lo qué creo que es?-Pregunto Matsuda, incrédulo por las imágenes que se sucedían en la pantalla. Nada de eso parecía tener sentido y "L" se los estaba presentando en forma de documental…

-¡El asesino! _¡Una vez más es japonés!_

-¡Increíble!-No pudo reprimir la exclamación; había leído en libros de historia, a veces se quedaba hasta noche viendo programas en la televisión que hablaban sobre las calles inglesas y tenía un par de amigos que visitaban el viejo continente con una frecuencia que le despertaba envidia… pero nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños se imagino que Londres sería así de pintoresco. Sayu Yagami la observo con una sonrisa, mientras el chofer del taxi daba vuelta en la avenida principal.

-Creí que no le agradaban los climas húmedos…-dijo la hermana de Light con timidez, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos, que reposaban nerviosamente sobre su regazo. La abogada le guiño un ojo, complaciente.

-En Japón son desagradables, definitivamente. Aquí la cosa pinta distinta… mire esas casas… parecen sacadas de la imaginación de un escritor de los años treinta. Siempre me han gustado las casas occidentales y ningún lugar las representa mejor que este país...

-Vaya… es usted un estuche de monerías. También es experta en arquitectura.

-¡No, que va!-respondió Midori con fingida indignación-Uno no puede escapar a las sensaciones Sayu… las casas, las personas, los edificios de un lugar… es cuestión de saber "leer entre líneas". ¿No le parece un lugar romántico? ¿Con sus casitas antiguas, la indumentaria del te y los cielos grises que cubren a los pobladores sin tregua? ¡No me sorprende que ese Shakespeare fuera tan trágico cuando se trataba de escribir finales!

-Señorita Midori…

-¡Anímese un poco Sayu!

-¿Tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra mi sobrino?-pregunto la hermana de Light, perdiéndose en pensamientos poco optimistas. El carácter de Midori, modificado súbitamente de la indiferencia al gozo, parecía menos profesional que nunca. Comenzaba a preguntarse si su pequeña excursión conseguiría llevarla hacia Kaoru, para cumplir con la misión que se había autoimpuesto: acercar a su sobrino a la verdad de su origen, aún desconocido para todos. La respuesta de Midori la dejo abruptamente sorprendida…

-No se preocupe. _Vamos para allá_-aseguro la abogada ante los ojos llenos de desconcierto de la mujer-_En un rato, usted estará reunida con su sobrino._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Me da una pena inmensa revisar la última vez que actualice ésta historia! Pido disculpas sinceras por el tiempo que me aleje de este fic, al cual le tengo un cariño especial… no fue la primer historia que colgué en esta página, pero si me parece la que mejor he logrado… no sé, no soy la mejor de las escritoras y definitivamente me hace falta mucho para mejorar :D pero definitivamente "The ghost of you" es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa._

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review desde hace mucho… y a los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos, con la esperanza de que algún día lo terminara… es por eso que estoy aquí. Hace mucho que no había tenido contacto con… ¿cómo decirlo? Mi lado despreocupado, aquel que gozaba de leer y escribir fics… mis gustos han cambiado un poco, pero ¡Estoy de regreso! Dispuesta a terminar ahora que aún tengo vacaciones… este capítulo lo he escrito en cuatro horas, así que la inspiración estuvo de mi lado, supongo._

_Puede parecer un poco extraño y hasta piensen que ha perdido la esencia de los capítulos anteriores, pero créanme, era importante aclarar algunos puntos respecto a las opiniones que Ryuk posee sobre Light, "L" y Kaoru… le he metido mucha psicología a este capítulo, y me ha resultado inevitable… porque eso es lo que estoy estudiando jejejeje._

_Por último, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a cuatro personas en especial… a mi hermana, a Midori Hanasaki (que aparece al final de este capítulo como la flamante abogada que ayudara a Sayu), y a otro par de amigas que aprecio con todo el corazón (aunque ninguna de las dos conozca la existencia de este fic): We y Lu… ¡Las amo!_

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que se merezca el tiempo para que me dejen un lindo review n_n_

_See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

The ghost of you

**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento. **

_-¿Tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra mi sobrino?-pregunto la hermana de Light, perdiéndose en pensamientos poco optimistas. El carácter de Midori, modificado súbitamente de la indiferencia al gozo, parecía menos profesional que nunca. Comenzaba a preguntarse si su pequeña excursión conseguiría llevarla hacia Kaoru, para cumplir con la misión que se había autoimpuesto: acercar a su sobrino a la verdad de su origen, aún desconocido para todos. La respuesta de Midori la dejo abruptamente sorprendida…_

_-No se preocupe. __Vamos para allá__-aseguro la abogada ante los ojos llenos de desconcierto de la mujer-__En un rato, usted estará reunida con su sobrino._

Capítulo 7:

La mujer respiro entrecortadamente, sopesando cada vez, con mayor seguridad, que la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo primordial estaba a punto de desaparecer de manera definitiva; el rostro de Kaoru aparecería frente a ella, con la imperturbable calma que había aprendido de Light Yagami. ¿Quedaría algo de ese autocontrol admirable en el chico en cuanto se viera informado de lo que iba a decirle? Sayu Yagami estaba a punto de arrebatarle a su sobrino la pertenencia más importante que poseía, aquel regalo de carácter abstracto en el que Kaoru había depositado sus esperanzas más intimas de _ser alguien en la vida, _de representar algo: su identidad, como hijo del gran Light Yagami, una herencia que consideraba tan sagrada como la justicia que su padre se había obstinado en impartir mientras permaneciera al frente de la policía japonesa.

¿Qué le daría a cambio? ¿Qué podría hacer para equilibrar el enorme daño moral y psicológico que iba a propinarle? No tenía idea de lo que haría su abogada al ponerla frente a su sobrino, cuando su misión de conectarla con Kaoru hubiera terminado, pero ella estaba convencida de lo que vendría a continuación: se llevaría al chico de regreso a Japón y juntos emprenderían la búsqueda de los verdaderos padres del muchacho. Por lo que sabía, la madre de Kaoru había fallecido al parirlo, pero contaba con que el padre estuviera con vida. Nunca se planteo una posibilidad diferente; la sola idea de llevar a su sobrino a enfrentarse con un destino desolador, emplazado en verdades que jamás podrían ser reveladas la habría hecho desistir. La imagen de Kaoru realizando las preguntas de su vida, rodeado de tumbas, huesos y muerte nunca llegó a implantarse en su cabeza con la crudeza de la duda razonable. Algo en su corazón, le había hecho ceder lentamente ante la presencia cálida y embriagadora de la esperanza. Creía, con una certidumbre extraña e inexplicable, que en algún lugar del mundo se encontraba el padre de Kaoru, preguntando silenciosamente por él en sus oraciones, apenas atreviéndose a pensar en las facciones de su rostro.

Por supuesto, la vida humana está hecha de lazos invisibles, algunos de estos (la minoría) indestructibles. El hombre tiene la facultad de construir muchos de esos delgados e imperceptibles cordeles alrededor de sí, para protegerse de fuerzas exteriores a lo largo de su vida, pero en todos los casos, siempre se nace con una decena de ellos… el vínculo entre padres e hijos se erigía como el principal. La cuestión de algunos padres, pretendiendo negar la atracción natural que los hijos ejercen sobre ellos, a través de un miedo inconsciente a los deberes que impone la responsabilidad se iba diluyendo paulatinamente… si el padre de Kaoru en algún momento había decidido ignorar la realidad de su paternidad, Sayu Yagami consideraba que el tiempo para que esa disyuntiva se hubiera consumando había llegado mucho tiempo atrás… ¿Estaría el padre del chico tan ansioso de encontrarlo como estaba segura que Kaoru se mostraría al enterarse de la verdad?

Los muros de una enorme y vieja casona inglesa se alzaban a la vista, conteniendo en su interior parte de las respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaba. Midori Hanasaki desanudo un poco la mascada oscura que cubría su cuello en un elegante moño, permitiéndose respirar mejor. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado en el aire, con la aspereza de una uña de cristal deslizándose sobre cobre. Sayu le dirigió una mirada, profundamente agradecida.

-Tengo la impresión de que no seremos muy bien recibidas-admitió la abogada, mostrando repentinamente recelo-¡Bueno, qué se le va a hacer! Entre más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor.

Sayu Yagami asintió, mientras Midori oprimía el timbre colocado en la lateral del portón principal de la casa. Una voz respondió de inmediato a través de un intercomunicador ubicado en seguida del timbre. La abogada se aclaró la voz, usando su tono más ecuánime; volvía a meterse en su piel de litigante:

-Estoy buscando a Kaoru Yagami. El asunto que necesito tratar con él es de suma importancia.

-¡¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?-con voz contenida, pero notablemente molesta, Kaoru se arrojó sobre la seda caliente del edredón que cubría su cama. El hijo de Light Yagami pasó los brazos por debajo de su cabeza, dejando que su vista se perdiera en los sencillos trazos transparentes del velo que resguardaba el lecho. Las facciones del muchacho lucían inexpresivas, ajenas al torrente de emociones confusas y sin sentido que se habían desatado en el interior de su dueño, provocando un estallido de lava incandescente que apenas y le dejaba pensar.

Suspiro ruidosamente, exasperado por el doble juego de mentiras al que se había tenido que prestar; la idea de un segundo Kira dejo de parecerle atractiva, puesto que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos como un obstáculo para los planes de último momento que había logrado formular en un momento de pura brillantez. Gruño, sofocando una risa amarga. Ryuk lo había visto entrar a la habitación, envuelto en una nube de ira y desconcierto. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle por su comida… el comportamiento del chico, a diferencia del de Light, era notablemente impulsivo e inestable; a Ryuk siempre le había parecido un volcán con una estructura interna demasiado frágil, una fuerza de la naturaleza a punto de estallar a la menor provocación. Sin embargo, no resultaba fácil hacer tal distinción para alguien que no lo conocía a fondo; Kaoru poseía un intelecto de genio, una inteligencia que lograba sofocar con los llamados de la razón a las tempestades del sentimiento. Pocas veces, su humor oscilante, anidaba a la superficie de su personalidad, donde otros pudieran ser conscientes de sus arrebatos. Entre muchas razones, Light Yagami también consideraba ese pronunciado autocontrol como una de las virtudes que le hacían sentirse orgulloso de _su hijo. _¿Pero seguiría pensando lo mismo de ser testigo del enorme trabajo que en ese momento le estaba costando a Kaoru regular sus pensamientos? Ryuk emitió un pequeño quejido.

-Neh, Kaoru. Ya estoy cansado de todo esto. Los humanos no son tan divertidos cuando se la pasan todo el día lamentándose.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de ese modo!-Exclamó el chico, incorporándose de un brinco. La orden de Kaoru hizo a Ryuk retroceder por la sorpresa; los ojos del Shinigami centellearon de curiosidad, envueltos repentinamente por una sombra enigmática, un halo de reminiscencia; la sombra del recuerdo se poso en ellos, como el letrero de una advertencia escrito con caracteres del color de la sangre-¡Esto está muy mal Ryuk!

El Shinigami levito unos cuantos pasos hacia él, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba. Kaoru sabía que jamás lograría intimidarle, pero quería que también él fuera consciente de la ola de extraños sucesos que se estaba avecinado y que probablemente arrasaría con todos sus planes si el chico no se disponía a actuar de inmediato. El rostro demoniaco de Ryuk se convulsiono en una horrible mueca, al tiempo que el Shinigami esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra. Los enormes colmillos de la fiera brillaron en la habitación, haciendo que los ojos de Kaoru se achicaran por la sorpresa. ¿Era su impresión o aquella sonrisa fantasmal se había llevado toda la luz del día, sumiéndolo a él y al resto de los objetos en una oscuridad inexplicable en donde sólo podía apreciarse el gesto infernal de Ryuk?

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por despejar su mente de pensamientos sin importancia. Inhalo lentamente, llevando sus ojos hasta la mirada perdida e inquietante de Ryuk; el Dios de la muerte había dejado de sonreír abiertamente y las tinieblas se habían esfumando de la habitación, dejando un poco de claridad en los rostros que se observaban sin tregua. El muchacho, ya más tranquilo, se adelanto hacia la figura rocosa del guardián de la Death Note, sintiendo curiosidad por el repentino cambio de ánimo que éste había experimentado. Se notaba reflexivo, no había duda. ¿Pero en qué clase de cosas podía estar reflexionando un Shinigami como Ryuk? Las posibilidades se abrieron inmensas ante él, pero ninguna le resulto lo suficientemente interesante; había llegado la hora de poner su plan en marcha, si es que aun tenía alguna oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo. Kaoru se dirigió a la puerta; más tarde, cuando fuera inevitable, compartiría con Ryuk la novedad de los descubrimientos que se habían ido acumulando esa tarde. De cualquier modo, nada podría impedírselo. Para mañana, ya estarían de regreso en Japón… Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mientras meditaba con resignación en los hechos que le esperarían a su regreso a Tokio, cuando la voz inexpresiva y tosca del Shinigami lo detuvo en seco…

-Creí haberlo olvidado. Sin duda alguna fueron tiempos interesantes…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde el inicio de los tiempos que tú conoces… cuando Light apenas consideraba el _matar _criminales como una buena empresa...

-¿Ah sí?-respondió Kaoru, sin ninguna emoción. Supuso que lo que Ryuk estaba por decirle no sería nada bueno…

-Jamás lo viste desesperado ¿verdad? Pues yo sí… una vez que ese detective comenzó a tener demasiada participación en el caso. En un principio Light creyó…

-¿Hay algo que verdaderamente pueda ser de mi interés en todo este discurso?

-Light estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo. Y si te hace feliz, _tú vas por el mismo camino_… ¡Ja! Creo que iré a buscar un árbol de manzanas… esta casa es inmensa, sería un insulto que no hubiera ninguno. ¿Qué dices Kaoru? ¿Has visto un jardín por aquí o tendré que salir a sobrevolar un poco? La vida en encierro puede ser tan aburrida…

Ryuk se perdió fuera de la habitación, sin que Kaoru se hubiese dado cuenta del momento exacto en que lo hizo. ¿Había sido una broma de mal gusto o una advertencia de _amigos_? ¿Y que quería decir el maldito Shinigami con eso de que su papá _casi lo había arruinado_? Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y siendo perseguido por nuevas y numerosas preguntas a las que no lograba dar respuesta, Kaoru camino solitario por los pasillos de Wammy's House, rumbo a un destino que de pronto le resulto demasiado incomodo.

_Debía dar el gran golpe._

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó un entusiasmado Matsuda, estirándose de brazos y pies sobre su silla giratoria-¡Es increíble cuanto hemos avanzado en las investigaciones con lo poco que tenemos aquí! Ryuzaki, ¡Tú y Kaoru son sencillamente increíbles!

-Yo no estaría tan confiado-afirmó Mogi-san, con la vista clavada en la enorme computadora; imágenes en blanco y negro, cuyos protagonistas aparecían como hombres de elegantes barbas recortadas y lustrosos trajes con corbata, que esperaban solemnes alguna especie de veredicto tras el estrado de los acusados se sucedían con rapidez ante las miradas inquisitivas de los detectives.

-Parece demasiado simple…-agregó Aizawa, en un murmullo casi imperceptible-quizá por eso creyó que nadie se daría cuenta.

-Es posible… no sé, todo lo que podamos decir se basa en especulaciones, ¿no es así Ryuzaki? Sin embargo, me da la impresión de que este segundo Kira se encuentra _relegado. _De algún modo, el método del asesino original cayó en sus manos, y probablemente, como no sabía si se trataba de una broma o de un arma genuina, la utilizó por primera vez, de manera indiscriminada con ese grupo de hombres comunistas. Una tarde cualquiera, después de meditar en el sujeto al que sería justo despachar, prendió el televisor y casualmente sintonizo con este documental; los nombres y los rostros de esos hombres se descubrieron ante él, seguramente con la fuerza de un grupo de terroristas que no habían recibido su merecido. Definitivamente le resulto sencillo…

-Improbable-dijo "L", bebiendo de una delicada taza de porcelana que sostenía entre ambas manos.-Todas las muertes, sin excepción, ocurrieron el mismo día y ninguna fue a causa de un paro cardiaco. El escenario fue planeado, sin embargo, para que las muertes parecieran accidentales. Hasta donde tenemos conocimiento, el asesino no es capaz de ejecutar tales crímenes con semejante maestría, a menos que esté al tanto de los modos de vida de los sujetos a los que quiere desaparecer… y tampoco es probable que estuviera haciendo una "prueba". Sé lo que estás pensando Mogi-san, pero las evidencias son claras. Este segundo Kira ya había matado con anterioridad; es consciente de su poder, eso es claro y se tomo la molestia de averiguar todos los detalles de sus victimas, antes de asestarles _el golpe final…_

-¿Sólo así? ¿Por qué vio un estúpido documental en la televisión?-con tono airado, Aizawa irrumpió en la conversación, mostrando abiertamente lo indignado que aquella premisa le hacía sentir-¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Acaso este segundo lunático está matando por hastío?

-Aun no lo sé-respondió "L" con toda sinceridad.

-El documental se emitió hace tres semanas por la señal de Sakura TV-Un largo suspiro broto de la boca de Mogi-san; Matsuda estaba en lo cierto, estaban a punto de pisarle los talones al segundo Kira, pero no podía evitar sentirse cansado por los días de frenética investigación que habían sucedido a su encuentro con Ryuzaki-debemos partir por allí. Se presentó en el horario de la media noche y fue sintonizado según estadísticas de la televisora, por cuatro millones…

-¡Vaya forma de reducir la lista de nuestros posibles sospechosos!-Se quejó Matsuda, arrugando el entrecejo. Si en algún momento se había sentido cerca de descubrir la verdadera identidad de alguno de los dos Kira, las revelaciones de su compañero de investigación le hicieron retroceder una distancia que se le ofreció kilométrica. ¿Cuatro millones? ¿Cómo le harían para descubrir al asesino dentro de una cantidad como esa, que a todas luces se presentaba imposible de cotejar para un número tan reducido de investigadores como al que pertenecía?-¡Será como buscar una aguja dentro de un pajar!

-Entonces prendamos fuego a la paja inservible…-declaro Ryuzaki, con tono tranquilo. Mogi-san asintió-Consigue un informe detallado del tipo de audiencia que sintonizo Sakura TV durante la noche que emitieron el documental… no te será difícil y tampoco levantas sospechas al hacerlo. Es probable, incluso, que la información esté colgada en internet; a las empresas de televisión les son muy útiles ese tipo de datos, para saber hacia que público en especifico deben dirigir sus contenidos… imagino que la mayoría de los televidentes que observaron dicho documental, son hombres y que su edad debe oscilar entre los quince y los cuarenta…

-¡Es un rango bastante amplio!-admitió Matsuda, aunque un poco más animado.

-Así es… y vamos a reducirlo en cuanto tengamos más información.

Los hombres en la habitación que acompañaban a "L" asintieron, determinados a poner su mejor esfuerzo en la empresa que estaba tomando forma bajo los auspicios de su trabajo en común. Aún había muchos acertijos por resolver, algunos puntos que necesitaban cuajar por completo en el complejo rompecabezas que significaba Kira; el método por el cual el asesino se encargaba de despachar a sus victimas seguía siendo un misterio, y uno que asustaba.

Años y conjeturas habían llevado al detective a la conclusión de que el asesino tenía que ser humano, pero ¿y el arma? ¿Y el objeto a través del cual el sujeto se aseguraba de cometer sus fechorías? Había perdido la cuenta de los asesinatos, que podían contarse por millones. La idea de un _verdadero Dios todopoderoso _que había bajado a la tierra para imponer su voluntad contra la de cientos de millones de humanos que habían luchado a lo largo de la historia para hacer justicia por sus propios medios le resulto ilógica desde un principio. _No creía en Dioses, pero seguramente (de existir) ellos no se mezclarían con los mortales, librando sus batallas y sus caprichos con la tierra de campo de juego. _Incluso, si hubiese algo de sobrenatural en el mecanismo que había convertido en Dios a un simple mortal, dicho mecanismo debía tener una existencia tangible a través de una materialización. _Solo debía encontrarla, destruirla y el infierno del nuevo mundo que había conocido se acabaría. _¿Por qué sonaba tan sencillo en la teoría?

-"L"-una vocecilla, similar a la de anciano muy cansado reboto en los confines de su cerebro. Un instante, pensó en la voz gutural de Watari, advirtiéndole sobre los reportes que habían llegado de Japón, para solicitar su ayuda en _un caso _que se estaba volviendo de seguridad nacional. Un segundo posterior a eso, se descubrió recordando la voz dulce y levemente rasposa de Alli, despertándole con un murmullo suave en el oído, en una mañana muy fría de finales de diciembre… cuando se dio cuenta que la alusión carecía de sentido, por ser la voz demasiado masculina para pertenecer a su mujer, se estremeció ligeramente, creyendo que sus pensamientos habían tomado vida dentro de su cabeza, clamando, sin que él lo hubiese concedido por su atención. _"L"_, escuchó una vez más, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que la voz provenía del exterior. Se giro hacia la puerta de la oficina; Matsuda, Mogi-san y Aizawa ya miraban en esa dirección cuando el detective se encamino hacia el joven "N"

-Dime…

-Hay dos personas esperando fuera de la casa. Dicen que necesitan _hablar contigo _y _que es urgente-_Un dedo jugaba despreocupadamente sobre los mechones plateados de su cabello, mientras el misterioso joven, vestido con unas ropas que le colgaban de las carnes se dirigía a "L" con total camaradería.

-Muy bien. Haz que pasen. Me encontraré con nuestros invitados en seguida, llévalos a la estancia principal.

-¿No te interesa saber quienes son?-Pregunto sin emotividad alguna el joven, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a su alrededor.

-¿Para qué, si estoy a punto de conocerles? Ah, y un favor… pide una bandeja de postres y pastelillos. No me gustaría parecer descortés-Y dicho esto, "L" desapareció por la puerta de la oficina, seguido por su enigmático ayudante, que por opinión del resto de hombres que permaneció en la habitación, no _lucía más normal que él._

Kaoru caminó lentamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras proyectadas por las copas de los arboles; una capa de naturaleza verde lo resguardaba en su abrigo, impidiendo que fuera mucho lo que podía alcanzar a ver del sol, pero la experiencia resultaba agradable. El sendero por el que transitaba, rodeado de pequeños arbustos, se abría ante él con la agradable parsimonia de los cuentos de niños que había escuchado en alguna ocasión; un camino angosto y cubierto por tierra rojiza que siempre terminaba en la puertita de madera de una cerca. Luego, adentrándose, encontraría una pequeña casa de ladrillos, una cabaña de acogedoras paredes blancas, con un jardín de rosas sembrado en la parte lateral. Se estremeció; ¿qué horas serían? Había pasado el día desperdiciando sus esfuerzos en hipótesis y estrategias que no podía recordar del todo, pero toda esa sensación de vaguedad se desvaneció al poner sus pies en esa parte de la casa. No le parecía nada extraño que "L" no les hubiese invitado a pasear por ese lado de la propiedad; desentonaba por completo con lo que había visto de la Wammy's House hasta ese momento y no importaba cuantas veces anduviera por allí; nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre ese punto.

Pronto caería el crepúsculo, haciendo que las tinieblas se apoderasen de todo cuanto despedía vida en ese jardín. ¿Por qué no había escapado a la sensación de regresar a ese lugar? ¿Qué era lo que le atraía tanto? ¿Acaso estaba tan necesitado de tranquilidad que no había logrado apaciguar sus impulsos inconscientes de conseguirla? ¿Por qué mentirse diciéndose a sí mismo que _la mujer _estaría allí? Habían pasado horas desde su primer y único encuentro, no existía ninguna razón lógica para que ella continuara sentada en aquella graciosa mecedora, perdiendo el tiempo toda la tarde por el simple y llano placer de disfrutar la belleza y soledad de su jardín… ¿O sí? A Kaoru le pareció advertir un brillo fantasmal en la mirada de la mujer, una vez que hubo conectado sus ojos con los de ella; nunca había visto algo similar, por lo que no se cuestiono demasiado la profunda huella que la impresión de ese encuentro había dejado en él… pero ahora, tan cerca de Allison, tan cerca como creía que podía estar, las dudas volvieron para asaltarle como un ladrón escabullándose en casa ajena a mitad de la noche.

_Allí estaba, tal y como la había encontrado en la mañana, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado específicamente por ese rectángulo de tierra en el que ella se mecía serenamente. Desde allí, era posible apreciar el cielo melancólico de la capital inglesa. Era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en las que el firmamento lucía despejado, pero los últimos rayos del sol, apagándose lentamente en el horizonte, conferían a la escena el cuadro de una despedida triste; un adiós sin retorno para los amantes; una vida agonizando sobre los pliegues de una inocencia perdida por la eternidad. El chico contuvo la respiración, casi sin notarlo._

_A unos cuantos metros divisó una pequeña fuente, coronada por una estatua de ángel. Recordando el incidente de esa mañana, quiso voltear hacia atrás, para asegurarse que esta vez no sería interrumpido por "L", pero la angelical visión que tenía ante sí se removió un poco en su asiento, provocando que el ala de su sombrero se contoneara ligeramente en su dirección. El movimiento lo tomo desprevenido. El encanto proveniente de la mujer le llego bajo formas sutiles y desconocidas, colándose en su cuerpo como la sensación de un perfume. Su cerebro, rápido en hacer conjeturas, reconoció la esencia un segundo después, convencido de que __**había nacido con esa fragancia impregnada en los sentidos. **__Se acordó del perfume de Misa, su madre. Esa mujer olía igual que su mamá._

-Me sorprende haberla encontrado aquí señora… disculpe mi intromisión-comenzó Kaoru, rodeando la mecedora de Allison a una distancia decente, para quedar de frente a ella; la mujer mantenía la vista baja, en dirección al suelo cubierto de hierba-Falta poco para que anochezca… ¿no es así?

-¿Usted podría decir eso?

Kaoru guardo silencio, intentando descifrar la retorica escondida tras la pregunta de la esposa de "L" ¿Acaso ella también era de las que _gustaban de los juegos?_

-Perdone mí… desconcierto. No he comprendido bien su pregunta-respondió el joven, creyendo que lo mejor para sus planes era actuar de manera inocente. El verdadero reto se presentaría d_espués._

-Los hombres como usted andan por la vida midiendo el tiempo con aparatos como el que usted trae sujeto a la muñeca… ¿Por qué preguntarme por la hora si solo necesita mirar en su reloj y sabrá el minuto y segundo exacto en que nos encontramos?

El chico se sonrojo; no esperaba una respuesta como aquella.

-¡A decir verdad, no creo haberle preguntado por la hora!-exclamo, conteniendo la indignación que se acumulaba dentro de su pecho-Como le he dicho, me ha sorprendido verla de nuevo…

-Esta es mi casa-fue la escueta afirmación de Allison; Kaoru se puso en cuclillas, airado por el trato indiferente que estaba recibiendo de la mujer, sin que esta se dignase siquiera a mirarle de frente para hablarle. Allison alzo la frente, encontrándose con los ojos llameantes del chico. Algo se revolvió en su interior-Ah… es usted.

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, confundido. ¿Qué rayos quería decir con ese "es usted"?

-¿Mi esposo le ha pedido que venga a hablar conmigo?

-¿Por qué "L" haría eso?

"L", pensó Allison, sintiéndose confundida. Había olvidado lo que significaba estar casada con un hombre como el detective… probablemente, uno de los mayores genios de todos los tiempos y el único capaz en esa época de detener al temible Kira… no sonaba demasiado descabellado que hubiera vuelto a su antiguo alias, con tal de proteger su integridad durante el tiempo que duraran las investigaciones. La mujer se retiro el sombrero de la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más lúcida para poder enfrentar los cuestionamientos de su invitado. La respiración de Kaoru se aceleró; Allison, la esposa de "L" era absolutamente hermosa, con una belleza que fácilmente podía competir con la magnanimidad de los bustos perfectos esculpidos por los romanos.

Las facciones de la mujer eran proporcionadas, y su cabello, ahora descubierto, centelleaba con briznas de relucientes mechones oscuros. Una piel nívea, tan tersa como los pétalos de las rosas que crecían en derredor, le daba la última pincelada a la obra de arte que la naturaleza había operado al concederle semejante belleza a la esposa del detective.

"_L" _el nombre se abrió paso entre las miles de divagaciones que siguieron a ese momento dentro de la mente del muchacho, pero no con la fuerza suficiente para distraerlo de aquel par de ojos que le observaban con tanta determinación. Sí, Allison podía ser una mujer muy atractiva, con un cuerpo deseable, y una cabellera de concurso, con unos labios irresistibles y la piel de una muñeca de porcelana, pero no había nada en ella, que lo atrajera tanto, como ese par de iris turquesa que ahora le miraban con… ¿con qué? ¿Cuál era el sentimiento que la mujer había fijado en sus pupilas y que aparecía ante Kaoru tan inexplicable y misterioso como la vida misma? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto llegar a una respuesta?

"Maldita sea", explotó Kaoru en su fuero interno. Su plan, su maldito y grandioso plan acababa de irse por la borda. _Allison y Misa no compartían ninguna similitud física y ahora, a través de ese breve intercambio de palabras, Kaoru también había confirmado que la diferencia psicológica entre ambas mujeres era del tamaño de un abismo. ¿Pero entonces… por qué no podía sacarse la idea de su madre de la cabeza cuando estaba con la esposa de "L"? ¿Cómo podría…?_

-Yo sé que se preocupa por nuestro hijo ¿sabes? Yo…

-¿Ustedes… ustedes tienen un hijo?-Pregunto Kaoru, luchando por controlar la sorpresa que se había agolpado en su interior; la imagen del extraño chico de cabellos plateados, que lo recibiera al llegar a la Wammy's House se desvelo a los ojos de Kaoru con la claridad de un detalle ignorado; el indicio definitivo que siempre aparece al final de cada investigación, la prueba definitiva que condena al criminal en la propia escena del crimen. Sonrió ampliamente, preguntándose si alguna vez su padre habría llegado a sopesar la idea de _que el detective que tanto lo asediara en su juventud poseía familia. _

_Los puntos débiles de "L" se iban descubriendo ante él, uno por uno, dejando al detective sin defensas. _Kaoru estaba a punto de corregirse, diciéndole a Allison que _ya había tenido el placer de conocer a su hijo, _justo cuando arribara por primera vez a la casa, pero una voz conocida le llamo severamente, impidiéndole que pronunciara sus intenciones.

-Kaoru, necesito que vayas a tu cuarto y hagas las maletas. Saldremos esta misma noche-le informó "L", levantando ligeramente el tono de su voz. Sospecha, confusión… ¿Cómo podía describir lo que había sentido al ver a su mujer conversando de ese modo tan indiferente sobre su hijo con un _completo desconocido? _Había ido allí, porque sabía que su esposa siempre se quedaba hasta muy tarde meditando en esa parte del jardín, pero jamás se imagino que se encontraría con semejante escena. "L" introdujo las manos en los bolsillos, clavando una mirada desafiante en el rostro inexpresivo del hijo de Light Yagami. Viejos recuerdos, y viejos sentimientos se despertaron en el corazón del detective, con una fuerza que fue superior a la admiración que había sentido por el chico durante el transcurso de las investigaciones. El fantasma del recelo que lo había llevado a desconfiar de Light Yagami, se erigió de sus cenizas, para encaminar su sombra hasta la figura de Kaoru; el hijo de Light, el adolescente.

El chico apresuro el paso, para salir lo más rápido posible de esa situación; algo en el tono de "L" le había desconcertado. Las cosas no tenían que terminar así, el detective no debía darse por enterado de ese encuentro que había tenido, minutos atrás, con la frágil Allison. ¿Pero que importaba? Había renunciado a los planes preconcebidos en su habitación, a los riesgos inminentes que eso conllevaba, no sólo para "L", sino también para él. _**La idea de seducir a Allison quedaba desechada, porque sin importar lo hermosa que fuera… había tropezado con una muralla infranqueable entre ambos. Un muro de contención que no tenía la intención de pasar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se descubrió completamente desinteresado en llegar hasta el final de un misterio. Así eran las cosas. **_

Y él tenía otros asuntos que clamaban por su atención, todos ellos más relevantes y urgentes. Tenía que hacer sus maletas y pensar en el mañana que le saludaría al día siguiente, cuando él y Ryuk estuvieran de vuelta en Japón. Kaoru no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a correr…

"Haz tus maletas", la orden, mirando la pequeña valija que había dejado caer a sus espaldas le resulto un simple tecnicismo. Los hombres a su lado no llevaban nada, más que las ropas que llevaban puestas al salir de la Wammy's House y el entusiasmo casi infantil de estar a punto de volver al país de origen.

Kaoru miro a "L" por el rabillo del ojo; el detective, de frente a la aeronave que los llevaría al país del sol naciente, guardaba silencio, inexpresivo, perdido en la sinuosa oscuridad que inundaba la zona circundante al hangar. Al parecer, uno de los contactos de "L" le había proporcionado un avión privado, para que no tuvieran que esperar al vuelo comercial de mañana para el que ya tenían reservaciones. El chico respiro pesadamente. Todo había resultado demasiado confuso a raíz del incidente que él y la esposa del detective habían protagonizado; se sentía cansado, casi somnoliento. Sólo deseaba tener algo cómodo sobre lo cual recargarse para poder dormir; apenas y veía las horas para poder abordar.

-¡Ryuzaki! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Escuchaba voces, todas ellas lejanas. Algunas, se mezclaban con sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sintiese mareado.

"Ryuk, creo que tenías razón" se regaño internamente, mirando en dirección al Shinigami "Los humanos necesitamos comer. Cuando dejamos de hacerlo, nos volvemos victimas de esta maldita debilidad".

Una luz, proveniente de los faros de un carro le dio de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego. Una camioneta Ford oscura derrapo en el cemento liso del terreno, salvándose de impactar contra el avión por unos cuantos metros, gracias a la maniobra del chofer que la conducía. Mogi-san desenfundo una pequeña pistola que había mantenido oculta entre los pliegues de su saco y apunto, sin ningún recato, hacia la puerta del copiloto; ésta se abrió lentamente dejando salir a una mujer menuda y de largos cabellos castaños, que no se dejo intimidar por el arma del hombre. Mogi-san palideció al enfocar mejor la vista y descubrir, entre sus recuerdos que conocía a la dueña de ese rostro.

-¡Es la policía!-exclamó un asustado Matsuda.

-¡Sayu!-gritaron Mogi-san y Aizawa al unísono, sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde diablos está Kaoru?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Reviviendo viejos tiempos! Hoy estaba viendo -de nuevo- el primer capítulo de Death Note… ¡Y mi amor por Light ha vuelto jajajaja! Pff, está demás decirlo, pero me fascinan los chicos maniacos; además, Yagami era mi antiguo apodo en la preparatoria… yo creo que definitivamente ya hace falta que Light tenga un poco de participación en este fic, así que lo estaremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Muchas gracias por los que se han tomado la molestia de seguir esta historia! Especialmente a mi hermosa amiga Midori :D _

_Ya la siguiente semana regresaré a la universidad, pero espero darme el tiempo de seguir actualizando… ¡Que pasen una buena semana y nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Take care!_


	8. Chapter 8

The ghost of you

**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento. **

_Una luz, proveniente de los faros de un carro le dio de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego. Una camioneta Ford oscura derrapo en el cemento liso del terreno, salvándose de impactar contra el avión por unos cuantos metros, gracias a la maniobra del chofer que la conducía. Mogi-san desenfundo una pequeña pistola que había mantenido oculta entre los pliegues de su saco y apunto, sin ningún recato, hacia la puerta del copiloto; ésta se abrió lentamente dejando salir a una mujer menuda y de largos cabellos castaños, que no se dejo intimidar por el arma del hombre. Mogi-san palideció al enfocar mejor la vista y descubrir, entre sus recuerdos que conocía a la dueña de ese rostro._

_-¡Es la policía!-exclamó un asustado Matsuda._

_-¡Sayu!-gritaron Mogi-san y Aizawa al unísono, sorprendidos. _

_-¿Dónde diablos está Kaoru?_

Capítulo 8:

Un viento seco y cálido levantó los pétalos secos de las últimas flores que Kaoru había dejado en la tumba de Misa-chan. La lógica de todos aquellos que habían apostado por el amor incondicional que Light Yagami profesara a su mujer cuando ésta aún permanecía con vida quedo defraudada al conocerse la última voluntad del hombre más importante de Japón en materia de seguridad: El jefe de la policía había decidido resguardar sus restos mortales en el mismo mausoleo en que descansaba el cuerpo de su padre. La ideación romántica, que prometía llevar a Light Yagami a compartir el mismo polvo en que se consumían los últimos vestigios carnales que quedaban de su esposa, se perdió en pos de asegurar, incluso en la muerte, el compromiso patriótico que el joven había contraído con su nación desde muy joven, al hacer el juramento de que lucharía hasta el final por la justicia y seguridad de sus ciudadanos… por lo menos dentro de los límites que aún le _correspondiera_ controlar.

En realidad, el trabajo de Light Yagami no había sido nada excepcional. O por lo menos, _eso pensaba la mayoría, _sin atreverse a formular la cuestión de manera abierta en público. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué acciones cabía esperar del jefe de la policía del Japón que no comprometiera _demasiado _su vida frente a la posibilidad de ser acusado como un conspirador antikira? La gente, y el Japón en general se habían cansado de encontrarse con los mismos titulares poco esperanzadores y amarillistas día tras día; muerte, _utopía, _paranoia.

¿Qué podía llegar a hacer Light Yagami que no hubiera intentado ya el gran detective "L"? ¿No había desaparecido de pronto el mejor investigador del mundo, evidentemente victima de la justicia desalmada del asesino? ¿Qué se le podía reprochar al hombre? La justicia, los métodos y las victimas de Kira habían pasado a ser parte del terreno de lo mágico, lo desconocido; parte de la divinidad. Los hombres no habían podido encontrar respuesta a la vida y las circunstancias de esa época en lo meramente humano. _¿Y quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse con Dios? _¿Acaso Light Yagami no había actuado puramente impulsado por el instinto de supervivencia, tal y como habría terminado haciéndolo cualquier ciudadano con un poco de perspectiva?

Los héroes habían dejado de tener cabida en ese mundo de histeria colectiva bien disimulada. Los héroes y _los villanos. _Ninguna premisa parecía tener más sentido cuando se estaba en un lugar como ese, alejado de cualquier sentimiento de humanidad. La lapida de Misa Amane, mejor cuidada que el resto y cuyo nombre aún era visible en la piedra de mármol blanco que cubría el sepulcro, se erigía como un testigo silencioso del abandono paulatino al que se habían visto enfrentadas varias de las tumbas contiguas; el chico solía visitarle a menudo, llevándole arreglos sencillos, pero habían pasado varias semanas desde su última visita. Con la misión que se había planteado realizar, los recuerdos y la melancolía que lo atraían hasta la soledad del cementerio terminaron por esfumarse.

_Río, satisfecho de que así hubiera sido. _

Un hombre de apariencia jovial le vio a la distancia, mientras se disponía a despejar los restos de flores marchitas y polvo parduzco que se habían ido acumulando alrededor de las letras del apellido Amane; el gesto, a la distancia, parecía la caricia afectuosa de un familiar compungido por la perdida de su ser querido, que aún lloraba por la triste despedida. Nada más _lejos de la realidad. _Su risa se confundió con el bramido insondable del viento, viajando a través de las lapidas y los monumentos que cubrían la porción de tierra más solitaria que había visto jamás, casi transmutándose en el sonoro portavoz de los fantasmas de las almas perdidas que no habían encontrado descanso y que se reían de los vivos cuando les veían sufrir al pie de un sello tosco formado de piedra muerta e inservible.

_Sí, él se reía con ellos._

-¡Vaya! ¡Un hombrecillo más con el corazón roto!-exclamo el celador del cementerio, acercándose a la tumba de Misa Amane, al tiempo que observaba la figura masculina, cubierta hasta el rostro por una sudadera verde militar, desaparecer por el camino contrario-De vez en cuanto aún se acuerdan de usted, ¿verdad señora Amane?

Suspiró cansinamente, al tiempo que caminaba con paso monótono hacia la pequeña estancia que hacía las veces de lobby. Su tía lo seguía, sin animarse a dirigirle la palabra, aunque todos en el avión habían podido advertir que Sayu moría por informar a su sobrino de algún asunto; éste, por su parte, no parecía otorgarle la menor importancia a la súbita aparición de la hermana de su papá. Algo le decía que aquello no estaba bien; ya no era un niño pequeño. Cierto era que se había quedado huérfano, pero su padre no lo había dejado desprovisto de recursos. Poseía el dinero necesario para subsistir durante algún tiempo, incluso sin cobrar la herencia que Light le había asegurado y aun cuando su padre le hubiese dejado sin un yen, Kaoru se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo y de su potencial; las posibilidades para conseguir un empleo o una beca de estudios estaban al alcance de su mano; al alcance (su padre se lo repetía a menudo) de un solo chasquido de dedos. Y Sayu lo sabía, estaba convencido. ¿Entonces en que consistía esa maldita obstinación con la que su tía lo había buscado? ¿Por qué no podía sentirse furioso con ella, tal y como su padre lo habría hecho al descubrir que alguien se estaba entrometiendo con sus planes?

Kaoru se detuvo en seco, confundido por la presencia de la mujer, que cada vez se hacía más cercana, más insistente. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? ¿Y quién era la mujer que la acompañaba? La situación parecía enturbiarse, conforme iba reflexionando más en los hechos de las últimas horas. Sayu y su extraña acompañante no habían tenido tiempo para justificar su bizarra aparición ante "L" y el resto del equipo, puesto que el vuelo ya estaba programado y el plan del detective no estaba dispuesto a permitir modificaciones de último minuto. Todo había terminado por suceder de un modo vertiginoso, apenas explicable para el muchacho. Tampoco podía comprender porque "L" se había mostrado tan tranquilo, casi como si hubiera estado esperando aquella irrupción. El tono casi familiar con el que invito a Sayu y a la otra mujer a que viajaran con ellos a Japón, sin siquiera cuestionarles sobre cómo los habían encontrado… ¿aquello formaría parte de una estrategia del detective para probarlo? ¿Tanto había cambiado su opinión sobre él, tras el encuentro que había sostenido la tarde anterior con su esposa?

Ira, Rabia, Impotencia. La lógica le acosaba de manera insistente, reprochándole que no se sintiera como una fiera enjaulada a punto de hincar los dientes sobre los barrotes. Todo a su alrededor, incluso las actitudes confusas y las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros le indicaban que un complot se estaba cocinando dentro de su grupo y que él aparecía al centro de todas las sospechas. Lo peor, es que no sentía deseos para mover sus piezas en la dirección contraria. Suponía que si de verdad "L" le estaba tendiendo una trampa, cualquier intento de su parte para hacer desaparecer las dudas que se cernían sobre su persona, sólo serviría de material para afianzar el recelo que el hombre se empeñaba en sentir ante la discordancia de sus acciones.

No tenía idea, ni siquiera el más remoto atisbo de lo que sucedía en realidad. Sayu, por supuesto, desconocía los motivos por los que el chico había viajado tan sorpresivamente a Inglaterra; recordaba a los policías con los que su padre había trabajado durante su estancia al frente del departamento de seguridad, pero tampoco se sentía especialmente confiada para interrogar a Mogi-san y al resto de los chicos sobre la coincidencia de encontrarlos al lado de Kaoru. Por último, la hermana menor de Light nunca había visto a "L"; si bien la presencia del detective le resulto llamativa en un principio, la posibilidad de que éste fuera alguien importante no llego a instaurarse con suficiente fuerza en sus pensamientos, los cuales, se encontraban demasiado excitados por la felicidad de haber encontrado al chico, como para prestar atención a la excentricidad de la figura encorvada que se presentaba despreocupada frente a ella.

El cambio de actitud de Kaoru no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Su apariencia cabizbaja, mucho más melancólica y un tanto menos elocuente y altiva, sembró un halo de pena en los rostros de sus compañeros. El único que parecía indiferente hacia la pesadumbre que emanaba Kaoru era "L"; de vez en cuando, el detective echaba una mirada fugaz a los asientos ocupados por Kaoru y su tía, sin descubrir en ello ninguna muestra de sorpresa o enojo en el semblante del chico. Todos dieron por sentado que la inesperada aparición de Sayu no había servido más que para llevar dolor y abatimiento al estado de ánimo de Kaoru. Era natural, en esa situación. No había pasado un mes completo desde la muerte de Light, por lo que el recuerdo del padre y la sensación de perdida que éste traía aun debían resultarle incomodos y tristes al chico. Sayu era la hermana de Light, el único nexo vivo que le quedaba al joven si es que deseaba preservar de algún modo la relación con el padre muerto. ¿Pero en verdad Kaoru estaba deseando eso? ¿No habría viajado a Inglaterra con el pretexto de resolver el caso Kira solo para escapar del dolor de su perdida y de la obligación de mantener un contacto que no deseaba con su tía Sayu?

-¡Vaya!-exclamó un sorprendido Matsuda-¿No creen que Kaoru se parece un poco a… "L"?

Mogi-san y Aizawa le miraron estupefactos; el primero giro la cabeza bruscamente, para cerciorarse de que el detective aún estuviera en la recepción, al lado de la acompañante de Sayu; ambos se encontraban conversando con un elegante sujeto de esmoquin, que al parecer les mostraba con detalle las opciones de los cuartos que iban a reservar. El rostro de Aizawa enrojeció, al tiempo que procuraba por todos los medios no mirar en dirección al hijo de Light, como si una parte de él ya hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que enunciara Matsuda, mientras el resto de su lógica se ufanaba en rechazar tal proposición.

-¡Ni se te ocurra comentar eso frente a Ryuzaki!-exclamó Mogi-san, tratando de no hacer evidente el tono molesto de su voz.

-Pero… ¿No me van a decir que no lo habían notado?

-¡Ese no es el punto!-replico Aizawa, sin esforzarse por ocultar hasta que punto coincidía con Matsuda-Este no es momento para hacer uno de esos comentarios sin sentido. ¿Además, qué caso tendría? ¿Crees que Kaoru se sentiría muy cómodo si le dices eso ahora que se ve tan deprimido por la llegada de su tía?

-Parece que el tema de la muerte de Light le duele más de lo que quiere que nos demos cuenta…

-Ah…-titubeo Matsuda, mirando hacia el lobby. Kaoru y su tía habían tomado asiento en el mismo sillón, aunque cada uno había optado por colocarse en un extremo. Sayu sostenía un vaso entre las manos, y miraba cabizbaja hacia un punto indefinido en el suelo. Por su parte, Kaoru reposaba el codo en el antebrazo del mueble, mientras sus ojos permanecían atentos a los movimientos del detective-De acuerdo. No saben como les agradezco que me hayan impedido cometer una tontería.

Mogi-san se estremeció ligeramente. No pensaba comentarlo con alguien y mucho menos con Matsuda, pero estando a esa distancia, y observando los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de Kaoru, el policía no pudo hacer más que concederle la razón en su fuero interno a su compañero. El hijo de Light Yagami se parecía demasiado a "L". _Más de lo que cabría esperar para dos hombres que no tenían ningún parentesco en común. _

-No estoy molesto. Solo me gustaría pedirte que si tienes que decirme algo, acabaras de una buena vez con este preludio innecesario y aburrido.

-¡Ja!-Ryuk soltó una carcajada sarcástica al oír las palabras del chico-¡Que manera tan cortes de demostrar tu no-enojo!

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, casi de manera imperceptible. Ya resultaba bastante fastidioso para él intentar sacarle unas palabras a la mujer que tenía al lado, como para que Ryuk se diera la libertad de criticar su estrategia. El joven le lanzo una mirada llena de veneno; una mueca tan sutil como elegante, en cuyas facciones podía leerse un claro signo de advertencia. El Shinigami inclino la cabeza, confundido.

-Neh, Kaoru, ¿No estarás enojado verdad?-La comisura derecha del joven se arqueo ligeramente, concediendo a su semblante un destello de maldad deliberada-¡Kaoru!-exclamo Ryuk, antes de levitar pausadamente hacia un vestíbulo de la planta baja que daba a los jardines interiores del edificio-¡Más vale que esa mujer termine contigo pronto, porque no estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el día… Iré a buscar un manzano!

El hijo de Light se relajo sobre su asiento. No estaba en condiciones de mirar si Ryuk efectivamente se había marchado, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estaba casi seguro de que el Shinigami ya no estaba allí. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el Dios de la Muerte presenciase o no aquella conversación que iba a tener con su tía, no implicaba una diferencia de ningún tipo. Kaoru, más bien suponía que acababa de librar a Ryuk de un largo sermón, aburrido y sentimental. ¿Qué podía haber de interesante en cualquier cosa que Sayu quisiera decirle? Estaba sorprendido, no podía negarlo. La mujer había cruzado la mitad del planeta, gastando quien sabe cuanto dinero, solo para poder encontrar que estaba _a salvo. _En otra situación, probablemente la actitud de su tía lo habría conmovido. En esos momentos, a pesar de las buenas intenciones que la mujer parecía abrigar con respecto a él, su presencia en su vida solo había venido a complicar sus planes. ¿Por qué ni su padre ni él lo habían visto venir?

-Cuando sonríes de esa manera, me recuerdas muchísimo a Light-los ojos de Sayu se humedecieron; una risa nerviosa precedió a sus siguientes palabras, aunque ella no fue consciente de ello-: Light siempre… tenía esa mirada que tú tienes cuando tramaba algo…

Kaoru se removió involuntariamente, presintiendo que su tía estaba a punto de llevar la conversación por un sendero peligroso.

-¿Y… viajaste hasta Inglaterra para decirme eso?-río jovialmente, buscando disimular la sorpresa que le había supuesto esa afirmación-¡Por todos los cielos, espero que tu respuesta sea un rotundo no!

-Kaoru…-Le fue inevitable. Los ojos castaños de la mujer comenzaron a emanar un profundo calor maternal; un deseo inconsciente de que aquel fuera su hijo y no el vástago de un hombre cuyo rostro y nombre le resultaban tan desconocidos como el destino de la revelación que estaba a punto de hacer a su sobrino-Yo… me preocupe mucho en cuanto te fuiste de la ciudad. Por un momento… yo…

-La vida sigue tía. Sé que a mi papá no le habría gustado que me quedara vagando por los rincones de la casa, lamentándome por lo que paso.

-¡Claro que no!-afirmo la mujer, sintiéndose presa de febriles sentimientos, todos ellos demasiado intensos como para poder expresarlos con palabras. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al tiempo que se acercaba lo suficiente a Kaoru para desaparecer la distancia que los había estado separando y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas con vehemencia. El rostro del muchacho seguía impasible, aunque su pulso se había acelerado notablemente ante el inexplicable dramatismo de su tía. Kaoru la recordaba sensible, emocional y sobre todo impulsiva, pero nada lo había preparado para aquella reacción desbordante de inestabilidad con la que Sayu Yagami buscaba pedir su comprensión… ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de aquella mujer? ¿Hasta ese punto la muerte Light la había trastornado?-Debí decírtelo desde hace mucho… ¡Que yo estaría contigo sin importar lo que sucediera! Pero ahora quiero ser franca contigo y que comprendas que todo cuanto digo es de todo corazón y con la mayor de las sinceridades…

-Tía…-le interrumpió Kaoru, desconcertado como jamás lo había estado-¿A qué viene todo esto? Si de verdad estás preocupada y tú intención es la de hacerme sentir mejor, ahora soy yo el que quiere ser franco contigo: no lo estás logrando. Tu actitud me resulta… desesperante en el mejor de los casos y tus palabras son demasiado confusas. Si no te conociera, si fuera uno de esos hombres que ves allí-advirtió, señalando vagamente hacia Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa-los que estuvieran escuchándote, probablemente te darían por lunática. Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí… lo que estás haciendo. Pero esto es demasiado. _He decidido mi camino y con base a esa decisión quiero vivir._

-¡Un hombre que no es consciente de su origen jamás podrá tomar las decisiones correctas!

-¿Qué… eso es lo que te preocupa?-exclamó Kaoru, zafándose del agarre de su tía-Aunque no lo creas (porque parece que eso es lo que te atormenta) el hecho de que mi padre ya no esté aquí, no hará que me olvide de todo lo que me enseño; ¿Acaso valgo tan poca cosa ante tus ojos? ¿Crees que no seré capaz de llevar el apellido de tu familia con dignidad y orgullo?

"El apellido de tu familia"; la afirmación, pronunciada por el mismo Kaoru comenzó a reverberar con la intensidad de lava incandescente, a punto de hacer erupción, en la cabeza de la mortificada Sayu. Las palabras del chico, quizá no tuvieran una significación especial para él, salvo la que ofrecía la ira del arrebato y la apasionada replica del momento, y no obstante, Kaoru, sin darse cuenta, había convertido en una profecía un alegato que tenía únicamente la función de contraargumentar. Sayu se echó a llorar; el resto de los huéspedes, entre los que destacaba una pareja de ancianos, Mogi, Matsuda, Aizawa, un grupo de jóvenes con vestidos veraniegos, "L" y Midori, enfocaron su atención en el cuadro triste y confuso que ofrecía la discusión entre los dos familiares. Kaoru se descubrió ofuscado, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, y ya se decidía a marcharse, cuando su tía coloco una mano en su brazo.

-No habrá un hombre en este universo que sea tan digno de llevar el apellido Yagami como tú. No quiero que lo olvides.

-Nací sabiendo eso tía-contesto el muchacho, dejando de lado toda cortesía y dirigiendo una mirada llena de desdén hacia la mujer que lo retenía en contra de su voluntad. "L" y Midori ya se habían unido al resto del equipo, observando la evolución de la disputa entre tía y sobrino, sin atreverse a realizar demasiadas elucubraciones al respecto. Desde allí, no había manera de escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo, pero por las reacciones, cada vez más apasionadas de ambos participantes, el publico presente fácilmente pudo concluir que el tema de conversación versaba sobre una problemática verdaderamente compleja. "L" deposito ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones; los ojos del detective se achicaron y su cabeza giro para encontrarse con el gesto severo de Midori. Había algo particularmente enigmático en la forma en que las dos mujeres los habían encontrado en el aeropuerto y no menos extraño, en la escena familiar que Kaoru y Sayu Yagami protagonizaban frente a sus ojos. Si en algún momento tuvo que abstenerse de hacer preguntas, esa concesión ya había llegado a su fin.

-Encuentro muy interesante lo que está sucediendo-comenzó "L", buscando hacer contacto visual con la abogada de Sayu-Sin embargo, no encuentro ninguna lógica en recorrer todo un continente solo para reprender a un chico.

-Ni yo-admitió Midori, con toda la franqueza que le fue posible; no debía comprometer el secreto de su clienta, por lo menos hasta que este fuera revelado a su único destinatario, y por como se estaba desarrollando la situación, no faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera. El resto de los detectives no la escucho, atentos, como estaban, a la discusión.

-¡Jamás lo había visto así!-exclamó Matsuda, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Mientes!-Grito un furioso Kaoru, sin controlar el tono de su voz, que resonó como un eco en cada rincón de la recepción y el lobby. El hombre de esmoquin, que antes había atendido a "L" y a Midori, cogió el teléfono de un aparador y comenzó a susurrar al auricular discretamente, solicitando el apoyo de los hombres de seguridad. Mogi-san, quien se percato de la actitud del empleado, se dispuso a intervenir en la discusión antes de que el asunto se tornara más violento, sin embargo, el chico no le dio oportunidad; Kaoru salió corriendo apresuradamente por la puerta principal del edificio, dejando a una confundida Sayu, llorando amargamente a mitad de la estancia. Los policías se acercaron de inmediato, intentando ayudarla a que se incorporara, pero Sayu se les adelanto, y al igual que su sobrino, emprendió una carrera sin sentido hacia la salida del hotel.

"L" y Midori observaron todo esto en silencio, sacando conclusiones por separado; Sayu finalmente había logrado su objetivo, si bien sus expectativas no habían sido del todo correspondidas, y las perdidas iniciales iban a superar notablemente con creces a los logros. La vida de Kaoru Yagami nunca volvería a ser la misma, y Sayu habría de vivir con la culpabilidad de ser la principal causante. La abogada pensaba en eso y otras cosas, cuando el hombrecillo a su lado soltó un escandaloso resoplido y al prestarle atención, pudo advertir que sus brazos estaban elevados en dirección al techo. Sin poder evitarlo, Midori soltó una carcajada. ¿Esa era la mejor reacción de un hombre que acababa de presenciar una discusión entre dos personas que podían ser madre e hijo?

-¡¿Será posible? ¡El padre de Kaoru vive!-Exclamó "L", sintiéndose traicionado ante la luz arrojada por la evidencia más reciente.

-Así es-admitió Midori, sorprendida por la locuacidad de aquel hombre. ¿Cómo había llegado a descubrirlo?

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo Ryuzaki?-Un incrédulo Matsuda se adelanto con paso torpe hasta donde estaba el detective, seguido de Mogi y Aizawa en cuyos semblantes se reflejaba la huella del horror.-¡¿Acaso es cierto… Light-kun está vivo?

Midori arrugó el entrecejo, decepcionada. ¿Light Yagami vivo? ¿Qué clase de sujeto había sido el jefe de la policía como para que sus antiguos hombres se atrevieran a considerar que el hombre _había fingido su muerte_? La mujer trago saliva, sin despegar la vista de la mirada severa y condenatoria de Ryuzaki. Súbitamente (y desconocía el por qué, puesto que durante el tiempo que duro su pequeña aventura al lado de Sayu no había vuelto a experimentar nada parecido) sintió la necesidad de fumar uno de sus apreciados cigarrillos Lucky Strike. La sentencia era muy obvia: sin su intervención, el asunto personal de los Yagami pasaría a ser del dominio público y eso definitivamente no convenía a los intereses de su clienta. No sabía hasta que punto podía o debía confiar en ellos, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que despertarse unas horas después con la noticia en los principales medios sobre la presunta falsedad en torno a la muerte del exjefe de policía japonés. El país no necesitaba más historias sobre conspiraciones inexplicables.

-No sé de que están hablando. Hasta donde sé, Light Yagami está por cumplir un mes de muerto.

-Eso no es lo que acaba de confesarme-replico "L" con tono acusador, seco. Una frialdad de acero acompaño cada silaba de la frase, en cuya esencia se podía percibir el filo de una pretensión clara: la del fiscal descubriendo ante el gran jurado los crímenes del malhechor. A la abogada no le gustaba para nada encontrarse de pronto en el papel del criminal. ¿Cómo era posible que un sujeto tan extraño la hiciese sentir en esa situación?

-Usted ha malinterpretado mis palabras y no lo voy a culpar. Es obvio que no está al tanto de los últimos descubrimientos de la señora Yagami y quizá yo no estoy en el derecho de informarles, pero me quiero tomar la molestia de hacerlo. ¡Vaya malentendido el que ustedes pueden llegar a causar! Espero que no se vuelva a mencionar lo del señor Yagami, pues podría ser…

-¿Entonces Light-kun no está vivo?-Interrumpió Matsuda, desanudándose el cuello de la corbata; la frente del policía brillaba con una humedad tenue y no era el único que de un momento a otro había comenzado a transpirar. El pecho de Mogi subía pesadamente y Aizawa de vez en cuando soltaba exhalaciones entrecortadas. "L" ignoro el cuestionamiento de su subordinado, enfocando sus ojos oscuros y exigentes en el rostro afectado de la abogada. Había perdido el deseo de seguir haciendo conjeturas por su cuenta; si había una verdad por descubrir en todo eso, sólo deseaba escucharla de labios de aquella mujer. _El juego_ había agotado todas sus energías.

-Explíquese-le insto "L", volviendo a colocar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que Light Yagami no era el verdadero padre de Kaoru. La señora Yagami lo descubrió hace poco y ahora está desesperada por encontrar al…

Sólo pudo escuchar un estallido. Un objeto de cristal de formas angulosas y perfectas, en cuyos matices apenas se alcanzaban a dibujar los haces de la luz, cuando ésta era desintegrada en sus muchas y variadas tonalidades; el estruendo había sido lo más parecido a una explosión de vida en el vacío. Si había una manera de describir tal sonido, si existía una sensación que pudiera usar de metáfora… no, no tenía la menor idea. Las palabras habían dejado de tener sentido para él. Las formas, las personas que tenía frente a sí. Todo su instinto lo llevo a encerrarse momentáneamente en un recoveco de su cabeza, donde pudiera estar alejado de las interferencias de los demás, que bien podrían haberlo llevado a la negación instantánea de tal probabilidad.

Veía a la mujer, estaba allí, y no había dejado de mover los labios, pero no podía escuchar ni comprender el significado de lo que decía. Los detalles de los últimos minutos volvieron a su mente, proyectados en forma regresiva, tal y como si se tratara de una película a la que estaba intentando volver a un momento en particular; el muchacho retorno por la puerta del hotel, aligerando su marcha para voltear en su dirección, y para observarlo, con el semblante destrozado de un hombre que ha sido embaucado desde la mismísima raíz de sus cimientos. Y allí lo comprendió.

_Él era. Kaoru era su hijo._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Hola! Ha pasado un mes y medio desde la última vez que actualice este fic, ¡Pero no quiero que piensen que lo he dejado colgado de nuevo! He prometido que no lo haría y así será… me disculpo, porque la universidad me ha tenido muy entretenida estas últimas semanas… por suerte, ya se acercan las vacaciones de Semana Santa y Pascua, por lo que espero poder darle el final que se merece a esta historia durante esos días :D_

_¡Me ha costado un verdadero trabajo escribir este capítulo, especialmente por lo que simboliza para la historia! Está lleno de muchísimo drama (quizá un tanto exagerado hacia la segunda mitad del capi), pero representa el preludio para la situación que veremos en el gran desenlace. Creo que… por el capítulo cinco había dicho que solo quedaban un par de capítulos para terminar, pero la historia tuvo que alargarse un poco para poder sostener la psicología de los personajes principales y ciertas situaciones que deben acontecer para no dejar la trama inconclusa, o demasiado incoherente._

_¡Ahora sí, ya solo quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo! Y les doy un adelanto: en el siguiente capi morirá uno de nuestros héroes… u.u ¿Quién será? Bueno, eso lo descubriremos hasta… los primeros días de abril :D_

_¡Les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de leer y comentar!_

_**Vegen Isennawa **__me da mucho gusto que te guste el rumbo que ha tomado la historia y espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capítulos :D ¡Gracias por seguir el fic a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado!_

_**Midori Hanasaki **__muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia desde el principio. ¡Como ves ya casi llegamos al final, aunque este se ha demorado mucho! Ya tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas para tu personaje… :D pero tsssh es secreto. ¡Te quiero!_


	9. Chapter 9

The ghost of you

**Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Takeshi Obata y a Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Yo solo escribo esta historia para fines de entretenimiento. **

_Veía a la mujer, estaba allí, y no había dejado de mover los labios, pero no podía escuchar ni comprender el significado de lo que decía. Los detalles de los últimos minutos volvieron a su mente, proyectados en forma regresiva, tal y como si se tratara de una película a la que estaba intentando volver a un momento en particular; el muchacho retorno por la puerta del hotel, aligerando su marcha para voltear en su dirección, y para observarlo, con el semblante destrozado de un hombre que ha sido embaucado desde la mismísima raíz de sus cimientos. Y allí lo comprendió._

_Él era. Kaoru era su hijo._

Capítulo 9:

-¿Tenemos alguna manera de localizarlo?-pregunto Mogi-san a Midori, observándola con cierto recelo práctico de policía. La mujer le devolvió el gesto con tono apático.

-Eso depende-respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía la impresión de que aquellos hombres en verdad estaban preocupados por el muchacho, pero la duda razonable que se cernía sobre la autenticidad de sus buenas intenciones, le sugería que aun no había llegado el momento para confiar del todo en ellos.

-¿De qué?-inquirió un Aizawa confundido, cada vez menos dispuesto a tolerar respuestas evasivas.

-De todo y nada, quizá. Pero eso sólo lo sabe la señora Yagami. Ella es quien posee las pruebas de lo que acabo de decirles-concluyó la abogada de modo tajante, con toda la intención de abandonar ese lugar de inmediato. Finalmente, Sayu Yagami había cumplido su deseo de informar a su sobrino sobre la realidad de su origen, por lo que ciertamente su presencia en el giro de la situación que se aproximaba distaba de ser oportuna. Si su clienta así lo requería, ella se presentaría de nuevo como una intermediaría entre los intereses enfrentados que suscitaría la disputa moral de los bienes dejados por Light Yagami, pero su función sólo habría de limitarse a eso: sería una asesora legal, nada más. La cuenta pendiente que tenía con Sayu Yagami, al haberla considerado poco menos que una arribista manipuladora, había quedado saldada-me temo… que todo cuanto podía hacer aquí se ha terminado. Será mejor que me marche.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamó Matsuda, sintiéndose súbitamente presa de un acaloramiento de acción retardada-¡Lo que ha sucedido aquí no se trata de cualquier cosa! Kaoru es nuestro compañero, pero antes que nada es nuestro amigo, así que exigimos una…

-¡Basta!-Mogi-san intento tomar consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo; presionar de ese modo a la abogada de Sayu probablemente solo iba a lograr que la mujer se comprometiera en un asunto que representaba demasiadas desventajas para ella. No estaba muy seguro del tipo de relación que ella y la hermana de Light-kun llevaban, pero supuso que existía _un lazo importante_ de por medio; solo así podía explicarse el que Sayu le hubiera confiado un secreto de esa trascendencia. Si de verdad estaban interesados en ayudar al chico a sobrellevar el impacto que había recibido tras la revelación de su tía, lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar ir a Midori y salir en la búsqueda del chico. Después de todo, conocer los pormenores de lo sucedido, carecía por completo de importancia ¿Cómo cambiar el hecho de que Kaoru _no era _hijo de Light?-Ryuzaki, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar a Kaoru. Nos será imposible hacer otra cosa hasta que él esté aquí…

Mogi-san se cruzo de brazos, a la expectativa de que "L" diera su visto bueno a la propuesta que acababa de formular. El entrecejo de Aizawa se dobló ligeramente, reforzando la imagen de tensión que emanaba de su semblante preocupado. Había pasado saliva, a la espera de que su jefe diera la siguiente orden, pero el tiempo que parecía transcurrir entre la sugerencia de Mogi-san y la inesperada indecisión de "L" le supo a una eternidad desagradable e innecesaria, cuyo único propósito consistía en agregar más suspenso a una historia que se asomaba absolutamente incoherente. Matsuda achico los ojos, comenzando a voltear en todas direcciones. Mogi-san se impaciento.

-¿Qué diablos buscas?-increpó el policía a su compañero, desconcertado hasta el hartazgo por la tendencia a la distracción con la que Matsuda solía comportarse en los momentos de mayor importancia-¡No es momento para trivialidades!

-Es que…-Matsuda se tensó momentáneamente, adoptando una postura de recelo inocente. El talante violento con el que Mogi-san se había dirigido a él había logrado descolocarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo enojar; además, su atención estaba dispersa en un asunto más importante-: ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¿A dónde se fue?

Aizawa resopló, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para darse a la tarea de responder a lo obvio.

-¿En serio no lo viste? Salió corriendo por la puerta principal hace unos minutos… ¡Y si no nos damos prisa la ventaja que nos lleva se convertirá en una distancia inalcanzable para nosotros! Terminemos con esto de una buena vez y salgamos a buscarle…

-¡Vaya, entonces que rápido que ha sido!-suspiró el joven, advirtiendo de pronto que estaba perdiendo un poco de la capacidad de reacción que había caracterizado a su sexto sentido policial en épocas anteriores. Midori enarcó una ceja, girándose bruscamente hacia atrás; ¿sería posible?-No sé, pero por su forma de andar, siempre me pareció que no se le daría muy bien eso de echar a correr tras otros…

-¡¿Por qué?-exclamó una desconcertada Midori, sin poder dar crédito a lo que _no veía_-¿A dónde se fue?

-¿Qué…?-El rostro de Mogi-san estaba obnubilado ante la poca congruencia del dialogo compartido entre la mujer y Matsuda. ¿De qué diablos se estaría perdiendo y por qué se sentía como el único estúpido en esa habitación que no podía comprender lo que se le presentaba como un _chiste de niños_?

-¡Ryuzaki!-dijo Matsuda, comenzando a indignarse por la incomprensión de sus dos compañeros-¡Desapareció!

2

Le siguió durante todo el trayecto, sin decir una sola palabra. Sus sollozos y el latido frenético e inestable de su propio corazón era todo lo que podía escuchar con claridad en medio de ese pedazo de tierra ignorado por la mayoría de los hombres, al que solo acostumbraban acudir unas cuantas almas atormentadas por el dolor de la pérdida y la necesidad de respuestas que nunca encontrarían. Conocía a la perfección el lugar al que se dirigían. Había estado varias veces allí, cuestionándose a sí misma el sentido de llevar hasta el final la misión que se había planteado. No le parecía tan extraño que el muchacho intentase encontrar sus propias respuestas al pie de ese monumento melancólico, indiferente, que a partir de ese momento solo estaba destinado a recordarle la tragedia que suponía su vida y el ser el hijo de _nadie. _

¡¿Qué había hecho? La pregunta repiqueteaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que llego al punto de creer que sería imbuida en un remolino de culpa por la hostilidad con la que las palabras le disparaban dardos, de una responsabilidad en extremo pesada para ser llevada por una sola persona. ¿Le perdonaría algún día? Kaoru era un chico de buenos sentimientos y había tenido oportunidad de corroborarlo en múltiples ocasiones mientras su hermano mayor aun vivía. Light amaba al chico, y sobre todo, se sentía orgulloso del adulto en que Kaoru se estaba convirtiendo. El muchacho poseía una inteligencia brillante (casi tan ecuánime como la del padre, solía repetir Light a todo aquel que lo escuchaba), una serenidad de acero (aunque a menudo su actitud sugería atisbos de una impulsividad contenida), un juicio a prueba de superficialidades, y una tendencia natural a inspirar simpatía. En eso, ciertamente no se parecía a Light. Le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero el chico había sido su hermano. _Casi nadie lo había conocido tan bien como ella_ (o por lo menos eso creía). Nunca lo comento con nadie de manera directa, pero su hermano era un seductor; muchas de sus actitudes, y ciertamente las que más despertaban la admiración de sus conocidos, no habían nacido de una espontaneidad genuina, sino de una galantería bien practicada.

¿Quién había sido Light Yagami entonces? ¿Un hombre y padre ejemplar? ¿Un ser humano extraordinario de facultades sociales e intelectuales que superaban a las del promedio? ¿O sencillamente, un excelente histrión? El corazón le dio un vuelco terrible en el pecho; ¿era necesario que se preguntara eso a las alturas en que se encontraban? Light había dejado un legado incuestionable a su muerte; se había hecho cargo de la descendencia de otro hombre, convirtiéndola en un modelo de lo que todo padre debía aspirar al erigirse como la guía de un nuevo ser; la prueba estaba allí. Kaoru era un excelente chico, un estudiante sobresaliente y cuando Light vivía, también había sido el más respetuoso de los hijos. No obstante, ¿el chico sería capaz de guardarle el mismo respeto a la figura del único padre que había conocido, ahora que estaba al tanto de que nada lo unía a Light en realidad? ¿Los buenos sentimientos y los recuerdos agradables serían suficientes para controlar la muralla de resentimiento y cólera que se iba modelando alrededor de su corazón?

El chico aceleró el paso, esquivando la piedra superficial de varias lapidas que comenzaban a acusar la falta de atención. El aire resultaba extrañamente sereno y tranquilo, para tratarse del único aliento de vida que solía posarse en los nombres y epitafios olvidados de aquellos que habían partido mucho tiempo atrás. La superficie presentaba decenas de irregularidades y esto a Sayu le resulto tan increíble como triste; la zona en que estaban ubicadas las tumbas de su padre y su hermano parecía no guardar ninguna relación con los sepulcros de apariencia humilde y descuidada que se encontraban en los kilómetros iniciales del camposanto. ¿Cómo era posible que el país siguiera guardando la distinción de un entierro lujoso para un grupo social que en esa época no significaba ninguna diferencia? Su padre, quizá, (o el nombre que le había pertenecido), era una de las pocas figuras que aún tenía el derecho de reclamar esa clase de honor, ¿Pero su hermano… _qué había hecho él para rescatar a la sociedad de Kira_?

Algo en su interior se quebró. El odio nacido de la desconfianza y la incertidumbre de los muchos enigmas que Light se había llevado a la tumba, le hizo sacar un valor desconocido para ella, una fuerza interior de la cual no estaba consciente. Ya casi habían llegado al mausoleo en que descansaban los restos mortales de Light y Soichiro Yagami, en una zona especialmente suntuosa, donde decenas de pequeñas edificaciones marmóreas, algunas con detalles extravagantes y religiosos, se erigían como la confirmación de que el poder y la riqueza, eran dos fuerzas capaces de seguir desplegando su influencia mucho después de la muerte de sus propietarios.

Sepulcros de grandes figuras públicas, que en su tiempo tuvieran presencia en el mundo político y policial descansaban en esa porción de tierra; un territorio, que daba la impresión, de solo estar destinado para unos cuantos elegidos. Sayu comenzó a correr, presa de un abatimiento inexplicable, pero su angustia, era más que un producto de la desesperación. Se trataba, por lo que podía intuir, de un presentimiento terrible, una sensación sobrenatural de que debía sacar al chico de allí, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La mujer se echo hacia delante, buscando coger a su sobrino por el brazo, para obligarlo a abandonar el lugar, pero su intento fue infructuoso: Kaoru había llegado finalmente a las puertas de la tumba, recargándose sobre una columna grisácea, en la que estuvo a punto de desplomarse. Sayu se inclinó en dirección a su sobrino, estirando una mano para ayudarle a que se incorporara, pero el chico de inmediato evito el contacto soltando un golpe. Permaneció así unos momentos, sin que su respiración o su semblante evidenciaran lo perturbado que se sentía. Aún se resistía a creer lo que su tía le había dicho…

-Salgamos de aquí Kaoru-afirmo la mujer, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo-no hay nada en este lugar que pueda ayudarte a comprender…

-Basta-pronunció el joven en un suspiro, más eso no le resto brío y exigencia a su petición-: ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme tú que no pueda explicarme _él_?

-¡Él está muerto Kaoru! Nunca podrá responderte, nunca podrá decirnos porqué hizo lo que hizo-soltó, en un sollozo que fue mermando con la poca fe que había depositado en la posibilidad de regresar con Kaoru a su casa-¡Pero me tienes a mí… y yo nunca te voy a dejar!

-¡¿Crees que eso me interesa? ¡¿Por qué diablos habría de interesarme?

-¡Porque no tendrás más por ahora!-explotó, perdiendo el control de lo que estaba diciendo; se había cansado de ser condescendiente, se había cansado de ser comprensiva. Kaoru e_ra _el hijo de su hermano, jamás llegaría hasta él si seguía apostando por tratarlo como la criatura necesitada de afecto y protección que no era. Si quería sacar algo positivo de aquel enfrentamiento (aunque solo fuera el respeto y la resignación del muchacho) debía comenzar a considerarlo como un adulto, por más doloroso que eso fuera. ¿Pero de qué modo lo haría? ¿Cómo le mostraría al chico que solo accediendo a escucharla estaría demostrando que había llegado a la adultez?-¡Light no se levantara de sus cenizas para satisfacer tus caprichos! Está muerto Kaoru… y ya viene siendo hora de que aprendas que no siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno quiere…

-¿Por qué diablos tenías que decírmelo? No… ¡Mi padre me amaba! ¿Acaso estás celosa por ello? Él jamás me habría ocultado algo así ¡Estoy seguro!

-Y por ese amor-admitió Sayu, pasando saliva con dificultad-seguramente quiso mantenerte a salvo de esta terrible realidad, pero…

-Y por tanto querida tía, queda perfectamente explicada la obstinación con la cual te empeñaste en dar conmigo. Dime, ¿alguna vez he sido de tu agrado?-el joven se fue agazapando lentamente ante los ojos de Sayu, con la espalda recargada contra una de las columnas frontales del mausoleo; había en su voz, una pequeña distorsión emotiva, un tono deliberadamente malévolo que amenazaba con convertir las palabras de su dueño en una exposición de locura y displicencia-De algún modo… siempre creí que sí. ¿Así que tienes idea de lo decepcionante que resulta esto para mi?-reconoció, al tiempo que tomaba entre su mano derecha una enorme y pesada roca. Kaoru sonreía, con una mueca sin expresión. No obstante, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de su tía, y a esta le fue posible advertir el gigantesco afluente de emociones encontradas con las que el joven estaba librando una batalla a muerte por el control de sus acciones. En ningún momento, Sayu noto el objeto del cual Kaoru se había hecho, ni la intención oculta con la que su brazo derecho había empezado a convulsionar por la indecisión. Si había algo importante que resaltar en todo ese cuadro, eran los ojos oscuros y penetrantes… los había visto muchas veces, por supuesto, y durante mucho tiempo había creído que no vería otros iguales, pero la coincidencia de un recuerdo inoportuno que paso (justo en ese instante) por su mente, le hizo cambiar de opinión. ¿En que otro lugar había tropezado con un par de iris de esa misma naturaleza?

-Quizá si me quisiste alguna vez-prosiguió Kaoru, con tono cada vez más apagado-pero todo tu amor se murió cuando "descubriste" que no había parentesco sanguíneo que nos uniera. Y no necesitas decir nada más…-negó, al reconocer la intención que Sayu tenía de interrumpirlo-Dime… ¡dime si mi padre no era igual! Él jamás habría aceptado al hijo de cualquier extraño como si fuera propio… ¡Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás, eso no lo convertía en una mala persona! Pero yo soy su hijo ¿sabes? Tú no tienes… ni la menor idea, de todo lo que deposito en mí… de la herencia que me dejo.

-¡Kaoru!-exclamó una Sayu cada vez más debilitada por el esfuerzo que le estaba reportando aquella discusión sin fin-Sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que no te estoy mintiendo… vamos a mi casa, por favor…

El chico dejo escapar una breve carcajada sardónica. Ninguna prueba que pudiera ofrecerle Sayu Yagami le resultaría confiable. Sabía que estaba siendo emocional, que todo cuanto había de razón en su persona se había ido escabullendo lentamente bajo las grietas de una fe incuestionable que comenzaba a desmoronarse frente a sus ojos y cuyos vestigios se fusionaban insondablemente con el polvo parduzco de los muertos. ¿Pero que otra opción tenía? Sayu se equivocaba, de eso estaba seguro. Aquel era él único lugar sobre la tierra que podía proporcionarle las respuestas que necesitaba, la negación a la _verdad _que Sayu había creído tan inocentemente y que ahora, se ufanaba en defender a costa de cualquier evidencia. Nunca volvería a ver a Light, _nunca tendría la oportunidad de exigirle una explicación, _pero las cosas no podían estar más claras. Las circunstancias se habían llevado a su padre, pero el destino no podía ser tan injusto como para erradicar el legado del gran Kira con el impacto de una revelación apócrifa.

_Lo poco que quedaba de Light Yagami en ese mundo de vivos habría de seguir guiándolo hasta su destino final. Sayu no lo vio venir, Kaoru no fue capaz de razonarlo. El brazo derecho del chico enarbolo una curva en el aire, bajando rápidamente con la mano haciendo presión sobre la enorme roca. Se trataba de una pieza de formas irregulares, del tamaño de una pelota de softball. _

_El tiempo se congeló momentáneamente en los terrenos circundantes; el viento dejo de soplar en el horizonte, las hojas de los arboles se tensaron con una inmovilidad poco usual y las nubes en el cielo suspendieron su acostumbrada marcha para cubrir, con su velo de reminiscencia, la sombra de un crimen que habría de acechar por la eternidad a su autor. El sonido de un golpe seco, estrellándose continuamente contra una superficie metálica fue todo lo que se escucho después. Un grupo pequeño de aves negras emprendió el vuelo hacia el norte, atemorizado por la estridencia de los impactos con los que el muchacho descargaba su frustración. _

_Los ojos de Kaoru expresaban una profunda impotencia, que no lograba contentarse con la fuerza invertida en los golpes que estaba propinando. De la boca de Sayu no salió ningún grito. La mujer se desplomo, incluso antes de que el primer golpe diera en el blanco. El rostro del chico se había transformado en una mueca de animadversión y sus ojos, yacían ocultos tras la penumbra que precede a la locura. Sí Kaoru había terminado por enloquecer, eso era algo que probablemente nunca iba a averiguar. _

"_Un último esfuerzo…"-se dijo el muchacho, antes de agregar la pincelada final al cuadro de insania que había logrado elaborar a base de sus impulsos más primitivos. La cadena se deslizo con la cadencia de una serpiente, al tiempo que el candado que la protegía caía contra el pavimento liso, mostrando serias abolladuras en la parte frontal. _

_Kaoru respiro con dificultad, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una sonrisa de suma satisfacción. El chico lanzó la piedra a un lado con desdén, para acto seguido empujar las puertas del mausoleo en el que descansaban los restos mortales de su padre y su abuelo. Una ligera película de sudor le cubría la frente, haciendo que su rostro luciera más pálido de lo que era en realidad; cualquier extraño que lo hubiese visto en esas condiciones, habría pensado que el chico estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo, pero esa interpretación habría sido errónea. Por alguna razón que desconocía, por un sentimiento que le resultaba cercano al éxtasis y que jamás había experimentado con anterioridad, Kaoru se descubrió más vigoroso que nunca, más cercano al triunfo y a la verdad de lo que nadie había estado. Quizá, (¿Cómo saberlo?) su padre estaba allí de algún modo, observándolo con aprobación. _

_Era cuestión de ahora o nunca. Su padre le había mostrado la verdad al mundo, indicándole como se debía construir una utopía real, y, para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo, primero debía mostrarle a su tía Sayu que nadie podía poner en duda la legitimidad de su herencia. Así lo tenía que hacer. No conocía otro modo…_

3

Camino durante largo rato, sin estar muy consciente del lugar al que lo estaban llevando sus pasos. Era evidente que aquel era el momento menos indicado para perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer justificaba a la perfección la naciente inclinación que había surgido en lo más profundo de su ser, por evadir los dictados de la inteligencia, y en cambio, seguir las corazonadas de su alma.

_Su hijo._

Había estado analizando la posibilidad desde todos los ángulos de manera frenética y desesperada, reprochándose a sí mismo la poca solvencia intelectual que había demostrado al descartar con la facilidad de un principiante, la ficha que señalaba a Light Yagami al centro de todas sus sospechas. "Light, Light, Light". El nombre se repetía de manera compulsiva en su cerebro, acompañado de la imagen de un rostro tan sereno como cínico, en el cual destacaban todas las cualidades del adolescente ideal: cabellos castaños y crecidos que se amontonaban en torno a un semblante de facciones angulosas, unos ojos grandes y expresivos del color de la caoba a punto de arder, los labios delgados de los bustos griegos que jamás sonríen, pero tienden a suscitar en los espectadores la impresión de jóvenes guerreros a punto de explotar en un alarido de felicidad que sólo se experimenta en medio de la guerra…

Su mente dejo caer sobre él como avalancha, una serie de recuerdos, que sólo poseían un rasgo en común: Light aparecía en todos ellos. Desde los enfrentamientos sostenidos entre ambos, hasta el momento de la captura de Light y Misa a raíz de las sospechas que se cernían sobre ellos respecto a su supuesta vinculación con Kira; El día en que "L" compartió con el chico la conclusión que lo había llevado a pensar que él podía ser el verdadero asesino y las situaciones previas a su presentación formal, cuando el detective, su padre y el equipo habían decidido investigarlo como parte de un simple protocolo; cuando su nombre no era más que una simple especulación, más que un tramite.

-¡Maldición!-un bramido de impotencia escapó de los labios del detective. En aquel entonces los hechos eran menos ambiguos y su juicio no estaba distorsionado por la implicación de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué diablos lo había llevado hasta ese punto? Estaba furioso, desesperado, y experimentaba un impulso animal que le hacía desear destruir todo cuanto se interpusiera entre él y su camino. Lejanos habían quedado los tiempos en que solo acostumbraba preocuparse por la frustración de no poder resolver un caso en el momento y situación planeados… y a eso ni siquiera se atrevía a catalogarlo con ese adjetivo. Ciertamente, le había divertido enfrentarse con delincuentes del nivel de Kira. Su vida no poseía demasiadas satisfacciones y las más intensas consistían en entablar una cacería de brujas efectiva contra el gremio criminal; la vida para él se resumía de manera perfecta en un juego de ajedrez, y la estrategia con la que debía reinventarse para poder responder a las nuevas tácticas de sus rivales había supuesto para él, el motivo principal para seguir subsistiendo en un mundo que parecía no comprenderlo por su estatus de genio. Una vez lo había comentado con su equipo: "A Kira no le gusta perder, es infantil. Y lo sé porque yo soy igual; soy infantil… a mí tampoco me gusta perder".

Pero algo había salido mal en ese razonamiento, como la historia lo estaba haciendo constar en el presente. Kira se había convertido en el amo y señor del orden político y social del planeta, mientras que él se había visto relegado por años a una vida de autoexilio. ¿Cómo reponerse a un golpe tan duro? ¿Cómo enfrentar el hecho de que el único causante de su derrota había sido él? No había sido Kira el contendiente que lo retiro, y no estaba muerto como la gran mayoría de la gente creía. El asesino había fallado en su cometido de sacarlo de la jugada, pero no había corrido con la misma suerte al enfrentarse con sus demonios interiores. Éstos le habían ganado la partida. Y entonces, la _frustración _pasó de ser un modismo coloquial, un argumento simple con el cual definía una sensación de leve decepción, a la concepción que describía el estado general de las cosas en su vida. Se había sentido frustrado durante mucho tiempo; con la vida por quitarle a su hijo, con el destino (algunas veces) por haberlo puesto en el camino de Allison y sobre todo consigo mismo, porque aunque se resistiera a aceptarlo, el haber impuesto "su felicidad" por encima de la necesidad que agobiaba al planeta con la aparición de Kira no solo había significado una decisión egoísta, sino _una decisión equivocada. _

No podía volver el tiempo atrás, eso quedaba claro (aunque con el enigma que giraba en torno al método con el que Kira mataba, ya no estaba tan seguro de que no existiesen formas aún no descubiertas de lograr lo inconcebible); las vidas que se habían perdido, la libertad de antaño que a muchos les resultaba ajena, y las esperanzas de una segunda oportunidad, formaban parte de un almacén de expectativas sociales que había ido vaciándose lentamente y cuyo contenido no podría recuperarse nunca, ni siquiera con la remoción y el exterminio del asesino original. No obstante, aún estaba a tiempo de reivindicarse un poco, tomando la decisión correcta; eligiendo volver por el camino que lo había puesto frente a frente con Kira, porque ya no le quedaban más dudas al respecto:

_Light Yagami había sido el primer asesino, pero ahora estaba muerto. Un segundo Kira había hecho su aparición, probablemente un sujeto de cualidades brillantes en el que Light había confiado hasta antes de morir, pero el individuo había perdido el control de sus acciones en las últimas semanas, seducido por el poder, imbuido por la locura que empobrece y altera el juicio de aquellos que se saben con el poder de repartir justicia y quitar la vida a los demás. Light, por su parte, lo había estado investigando después de que se marchó a Inglaterra para encontrarse con Allison y al saber que sería padre, se encargó de concertar un intrincado plan para robarle al niño. Seguramente no contaba con la certidumbre absoluta de que se retiraría del caso Kira para dedicarse a la búsqueda de su hijo, pero al darse cuenta que sería así, se había decidido a conservarlo… ¿Pero cómo explicar el resto? _

El hecho de que Kaoru se expresara con tal devoción de Light, no dejaba espacio para dudar del amor y la dedicación con que el hombre había educado al chico. Además, el detective se había registrado con su nombre y apellidos verdaderos en el hospital en que Allison había sido atendida al momento de dar a luz, si en verdad Light había sido Kira… ¿Por qué demonios no lo había aniquilado ahí mismo? ¿Acaso no se habría tomado la molestia de revisar los expedientes? ¿O habría dudado de que esos fueran sus nombres reales?

Volvía a pensar como el "L" de antaño, en términos de posibilidades. Sabía que la jugada de un criminal nunca sería lo suficientemente perfecta para mantenerlo fuera de su visión del tablero por mucho, pero ¡por Dios bendito! Aquello estaba lleno de inconsistencias, casi todas demasiado absurdas para haber sido cometidas por el ingenioso asesino… y sin embargo ¿Él había podido notarlas con anterioridad? No lo deseaba, y sentía que su alma se iba a convulsionar de ira si tenía que aceptarlo, pero Kira había resultado ser tan hábil, que incluso sus errores más triviales poseían una razón de ser. Si Light se había arriesgado a dejar un rastro de irregularidades tan superfluas tras de sí, fue porque convino, con un atino extraordinario, que él jamás atribuiría el robo de su hijo al criminal de la inteligencia excepcional que representaba Kira.

El detective se sintió invadido por un estupor infantil. El haberse hecho cargo de Kaoru, con una entrega que no estaba seguro de haberle podido dar él mismo, no estaba haciendo más que confirmar lo despiadado que había sido Light en vida, y la inalterable convicción que poseía el muchacho, sobre la poca importancia que se debía atribuir a los medios, siempre y cuando estos llevaran hasta la consecución del fin deseado. Light no había escatimado esfuerzos en moldear a Kaoru a su imagen y semejanza. Lo comprendió desde el primer momento en que se encontró con el chico, en aquella reunión celebrada en Londres: el aire grácil, medianamente tímido; las constantes miradas dirigidas al _"padre" _para solicitar su beneplácito. ¡Y por supuesto, Kaoru también era un genio! ¿A quién más atribuírselo cuando el hombre que dice ser tu progenitor destacó desde su más tierna infancia en todo lo relacionado a las ciencias y la lógica y desde muy joven se hizo acreedor a un puesto importante dentro de la inteligencia policial de su país?

¡¿Cómo podía Light Yagami haberle robado tanto al quitarle el cariño y la admiración de una sola persona? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo; el momento por el que había estado esperando durante años. Su vida había pasado en un instante frente a sus ojos, deteniéndose indefinidamente en el intervalo especifico que le había tomado a la mujer decir: "Lo único que puedo decirles es que Light Yagami no era el verdadero padre de Kaoru". Aún había muchos cabos sueltos en esa historia, pero estaba convencido de que lograría atarlos a sus respectivos huecos una vez que hubiese revelado al chico su descubrimiento; una vez que pudiera tener a su hijo entre sus brazos por primera vez. No lo conocía demasiado, y esa era su triste realidad, pero el pensamiento de los genios nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy variable de un ejemplar a otro. Por tanto, si había un lugar al que Kaoru se dirigiría sin pensarlo, estaba en el camino correcto.

Su andar se volvió más lento conforme fue atravesando las suntuosas edificaciones de mármol que se erigían como monumentos de un pasado melancólico y olvidado en la soledad del paraje del cementerio. Habría deseado decir que había estado allí con anterioridad, pero no tenía la menor idea del lugar exacto en que se encontraba la tumba de Light Yagami, y puesto que la zona era más bien vasta, comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de haberse perdido. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Sería prudente el que desandará el camino recorrido solo por el temor a estar extraviado? No, ya no volvería a rectificar ninguna de sus decisiones, por más desafortunadas que estas pudiera lucir ante los ojos del resto (y ante sus propios ojos). Había llegado al punto en que para sobrevivir a su propia tragedia, la única opción realista que podía tomar, era la de seguir adelante, sin voltear hacia atrás o detenerse sobre sus pasos para cerciorarse de que no había cometido un error. Las épocas gloriosas en las que el raciocinio podía alardear sobre la primacía con la que dominaba por encima de las emociones y la especulación, habían llegado a su fin. Sólo debía permitir que su instinto lo guiara… porque él si que no lo defraudaría.

4

Hincó la pala en la tierra hasta que la punta metálica de la herramienta tocó algo solido. Kaoru suspiro triunfante, dejando escapar todo el cansancio que le había producido tan ardua labor en una exhalación gutural y breve; el sonido, más parecido al lamento de un animal, llamo de inmediato la atención de Sayu, quien había permanecido fuera del mausoleo los treinta minutos anteriores, tratando de negarse a sí misma lo que los ojos de Kaoru le habían revelado en el instante en que pensó que el chico la mataría.

¡Lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo no tenía nombre, y tampoco mostraba mucho del respeto que aseguraba guardar por la figura del padre y del abuelo! Si de alguna manera hubiese estado más al pendiente de su educación, si en verdad Dios le hubiese concedido la gracia de ser su madre… ¡De inmediato lo habría abofeteado, interponiéndose con su propio cuerpo como escudo ante la barbaridad que al chico se le había ocurrido realizar! Aquello era un sacrilegio en toda la extensión de la palabra; perturbar el sueño de los muertos siempre traía consecuencias, y estaba segura de haber escuchado muchas de ellas en los cuentos tradicionales de su mamá. ¿Pero cómo hacer para explicarle eso a un niño que había perdido todo control natural sobre sus acciones y en cuya intencionalidad, era palpable una desesperación profunda por obtener respuestas? No era que su optimismo se hubiera diluido por completo en medio de esa nada deprimente; era la perseverancia de su sobrino, la angustia con la que se había convencido de que le estaba mintiendo. De pronto, comprendió que nada en el mundo haría entrar en razón al chico. Los huesos de Light solo tendrían el efecto de un reforzador y él se sentiría identificado con las cenizas del padre muerto, encontrando en ellas el contraste de la magnificencia que estaba seguro poseer por derecho de sangre.

La mujer se fue acercando cada vez más, alcanzando a ver como Kaoru brincaba al centro de la fosa. La altura no era muy profunda; bajo el féretro de Light, reposaba el sarcófago de Soichiro, su padre. Sayu se recargo en una columna, sin atreverse a ir más adelante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado no ver lo que venía a continuación. Se llevo un brazo al costado, ejerciendo una presión dolorosa con las uñas, pero ese malestar apenas le fue perceptible; el miedo atroz a las consecuencias que se avecinaban ocupaba todo el umbral de sufrimiento que podía padecer. La última visión de Kaoru que había percibido consistía en la espalda del muchacho, arqueándose hacia adelante, mientras una serie de imprecaciones furiosas y sin sentido le hacían suponer que su sobrino había comenzado a batallar con los goznes que mantenían el féretro cerrado. No quería ver, no podía ser verdad lo que Kaoru estaba haciendo…

-No…-pronunció el muchacho con voz entrecortada, sintiendo que toda la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, intentado rehuir al aterrador hallazgo que acababa de hacer, solo para tropezar con un montículo de tierra y rocas en el que no había reparado. A punto de perder el equilibrio, se sujeto de una de las esquinas del rectángulo mal improvisado que había cavado, salvándose de caer de espaldas y muy probablemente, de morir desnucado en la fosa de los Yagami. Respiro pesadamente, tratando de reorganizar la horda de pensamientos furiosos e insalubres que taladraban dentro de su cráneo, y que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Quiso esconder el rostro entre la tierra, olvidarse de si mismo y perderse para siempre en la paz que ofrecía la posibilidad de ser un muerto más, pero su destino, lo que lo había llevado allí, no podía finalizar con un acto de cobardía tan pronunciado. Kaoru se seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y acto seguido escalo hasta la superficie. Justo en la entrada del mausoleo yacía su tía, con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, y la posición de un niño al que están a punto de castigar por una conducta terrible. No tenía deseos de volver a cruzar palabra con ella; solo existía un asunto para el que estaba dispuesto a solicitar su atención y los elementos que necesitaba para poder enfrentarla se le habían negado… ¿Acaso su tía también estaría involucrada en lo que había visto al abrir la tumba de Light… o mejor dicho, en lo que no había visto?-¡Como pudiste! ¿A dónde demonios te lo llevaste?

Sayu abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose desconcertada por los reproches de su sobrino.

-¿Qué…? Kaoru, yo…-el muchacho la tomo bruscamente por el brazo, impidiéndole que terminara lo que iba a decir.

-¿Con qué prueba me vas a salir para explicar esto? ¡¿Cómo vas a justificarlo?-agrego Kaoru, zarandeando sin piedad a la mujer, que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Te juro que no sé de lo que estás hablando!

-¿Ah no? ¡Pues míralo por ti misma!

Kaoru arrojó a su tía al pie de la fosa con tanta violencia, que Sayu estuvo a nada de caer en su interior. Largos mechones castaños resbalaron por encima de su frente, cubriendo la poca visibilidad que aún tenía a causa de las lágrimas. ¿Quién era ese chico que la había tomado tan salvajemente? ¿Se habría equivocado y en realidad Kaoru si poseía la sangre turbulenta y pendenciera de los Yagami?

Intento incorporarse, pero le resulto imposible. No quería resignarse a consentir los caprichos de lunático de su sobrino, pero una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le reprendió por su insensatez; ella era la causante de la demencia precoz que se había apoderado de las acciones del chico, ella había desatado la tempestad. Ahora, sólo podía aspirar a refugiarse bajo el abrigo de lo que le quedaba de fortaleza, para esperar a que la tormenta cesara. Se paso una mano por los cabellos, alisándoselos hacia atrás. Luego, pestañeo repetidamente, buscando señas de aquello que había inquietado hasta el punto de la exasperación la poca cordura que Kaoru había conservado.

"Allí abajo está muy oscuro"-se dijo, intentado enfocar sin éxito hacia el interior del féretro a medio abrir de Light-"¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme Kaoru… qué es lo que has visto aquí que ha hecho que te comportases de ese modo tan bestial…?"

Sayu soltó un gritillo compungido, una exclamación de pánico que habría erizado los vellos al más escéptico. El cuerpo de la mujer se convulsiono en un movimiento que lanzo su tronco hacia atrás, y que luego la hizo retroceder arrastrándose sentada de espaldas. Kaoru le observo perplejo durante un segundo; el tiempo que le tomo descubrir que su tía no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba allí.

-¡Light! ¡Alguien se robo el cuerpo de Light!

-Lo dudo mucho-interrumpió una voz severa, proveniente de los escalones ubicados en la entrada de la construcción-Kira aun está vivo…

-¿Qué…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta que deseaba formular. Un dolor agudo le perforo el pecho, llevándose con él toda la consciencia del sufrimiento de Kaoru, de la tragedia de no haber encontrado a su hermano donde debía estar. Sayu se irguió momentáneamente, tambaleándose por el esfuerzo que le suponía el mantener firme su mano el en agujero que se estaba formado en su corazón. Tosió, creyendo que por alguna extraña razón escupiría sangre, pero de sus labios no emergió ningún fluido, ni siquiera saliva. El peso que caía sobre sus parpados se hizo más liviano; ella no podía saberlo, pero eso se debía a que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Todo se volvió negrura a su alrededor cuando su cuerpo resbalo en el resquicio de la fosa. Al caer sobre el féretro semiabierto de Light, Sayu Yagami ya estaba muerta.

-¡Tía!-grito Kaoru con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, intentando alcanzar el brazo ondeante de la mujer antes de que ésta se desplomara en la tumba y fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡No!-"L" se adelanto hasta el chico, sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros. La escena que acababa de desplegarse frente a sus ojos la había visto repetidamente a lo largo de los años, en titulares amarillistas, noticiarios nocturnos, documentales intrascendentes y por supuesto, en el curso de las investigaciones que lo habían conducido hasta Kira. Matar con ataques al corazón era el método por excelencia del asesino; nadie sabía como lo hacía, y nadie que conociera deseaba aventurarse a descubrirlo, pero la prueba estaba allí… Sayu se había convertido en la nueva victima… ¿de su hermano?-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡No voy a dejarla!-exclamo Kaoru, zafándose con un movimiento brusco del amarre con el que "L" lo había contenido-¿Qué clase de sujeto en su sano juicio haría eso? Podría estar viva…

-¡Pero no lo está!-soltó el detective, con la férrea convicción de aquellos que poseen las verdades más elementales del mundo-¡Kira la mato Kaoru… y no sabemos si en este momento está aquí, aguardando un descuido de cualquiera de los dos para obsequiarnos con el mismo destino! ¿Quieres correr el riesgo? ¿Quieres corroborar algo que es bastante obvio? ¡Anda! ¡No esperaré por ti!

Lo cierto es que "L" habría esperado hasta el final de los tiempos, si resultaba necesario, para que Kaoru se decidiera a seguir sus indicaciones. _Había encontrado a su hijo _después de una larga y desdichada espera, que casi le había costado la cordura. No lo dejaría ir sin más… el chico asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ambos salieron disparados de allí, sin voltear hacia atrás, sin hacerse más preguntas de las necesarias. ¿Cómo había dado "L" con la ubicación de Kaoru y Sayu? ¿Estaría Kaoru al tanto de la identidad verdadera del asesino? ¿Dónde diablos estaba el cuerpo de Light?

5

Regresaron al hotel en el que habían hecho reservaciones al llegar a Japón. Kaoru estaba sucio y desaliñado, y en su semblante se reflejaba la desesperación que acompaña a la incertidumbre y la perdida. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente solo en el mundo con la muerte de su padre, y si bien se había convencido a sí mismo de que Sayu no representaba mucho para él, el verla morir de ese modo tan esquivo y simple, le había producido un estremecimiento de enorme impotencia. ¿Así se sentían los familiares de los criminales a los que su padre había aniquilado? ¡No, todo carecía de sentido! Los hombres a quienes Kira había expuesto al destino de una muerte temprana cargaban en sus consciencias con los pecados de crímenes que no podían ser perdonados con solo buenas intenciones… ¿Pero su tía, qué había hecho ella para merecer tan desafortunada suerte? ¿Qué crimen horrendo había cometido contra la humanidad que alguien había decidido matarla sin otorgarle el derecho de replica?

El lobby estaba atestado de gente, allí donde él y su tía habían estado discutiendo horas atrás. Viró el rostro de inmediato, experimentando un dolor insoportable ante los hechos que confirmaban su culpabilidad en la muerte de Sayu. Si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado, si tan sólo se hubiera dado la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a las pruebas que decía tener… ella estaría viva, no cabía duda. Ahora sí, no quedaba nadie más en el mundo a quien pudiera considerar como su familia. El egoísmo y la obstinación lo habían orillado a una soledad forzada, pero al menos cumpliría con su misión.

_Acabaría con "L" en ese mismo momento, aunque eso significara desobedecer los lineamientos que su padre le había planteado para hacerse merecedor de escribir en la Death Note. _

Si el final de su tía había caído de sorpresa esa tarde, arrastrando con su muerte el ideal que lo convertía en un Yagami por derecho legitimo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era sepultar, al lado de los que consideraba sus únicos ancestros, la voluntad última del que había sido el hombre más prominente, visionario y cabal de toda la existencia humana; debía desaparecer a "L", porque él representaba (y siempre se había postulado como tal) el principal impedimento para que el mundo pudiera encontrar la forma de entablar contacto directo con su dios, el gran Kira. Lo que vendría a continuación para él, era algo que carecía de importancia. Jamás lograría ajustarse los zapatos de su padre, él había llevado su misión con suma precisión y frialdad; _pero no se negaría el placer de acabar con la existencia de su peor enemigo, su némesis. _Y las generaciones futuras habrían de recordarlo por ello.

Kaoru se detuvo en seco, observando al detective que se dirigía hacia los hombres de su equipo. La mujer que había acompañado a su tía aun permanecía con ellos, probablemente a la expectativa de noticias optimistas que no llegarían nunca… desde allí, pudo notar la confusión que la embargó, al descubrir que Sayu no había llegado con ellos. Muchas debían ser las preguntas con las que el equipo de "L" y la abogada de Sayu iban a cuestionar al detective, pero el tiempo para responder a ellas era algo de lo que carecía. Si "L" deseaba invertir los pocos minutos de vida que le quedaban, en una conversación sobre cosas sin sentido con un grupo de policías que nunca había podido hacer algo por él y su misión, ese era su problema.

Lo miro calladamente, en la lejanía; lo único que podía apreciar de él era su espalda encorvada y la profusa maraña de cabellos oscuros que sobresalía en la parte anterior de su cráneo. De vez en cuando la silueta del detective se inclinaba hacia adelante, con una ligereza que le recordaba a las velas de las pequeñas embarcaciones movidas por un viento benigno; asentía, definitivamente, aunque no sabía con exactitud a qué y eso le molesto.

Todo había salido mal, _todo. _La muerte de Sayu le había arrebatado la oportunidad de encontrarse con sus verdaderos orígenes y con la muerte de "L" quedarían diluidas las ilusiones de una reconciliación, con las enseñanzas que había aprendido de su padre. Las calles estaban llenas de millones de individuos que gozaban de felicidad por el simple hecho de poder desperdiciar sus vidas en asuntos triviales y dilemas mediocres, pero a él, el destino le había negado una prorroga. Sí, le había faltado tiempo para analizar sus jugadas, para planear sus siguientes movimientos, para ser más asertivo; para haber impedido que el azar hubiera terminado orillándolo al borde del precipicio, que era el lugar en que se encontraba. Suspiro, con el hastió y la fatiga de aquellos que van a arriesgarlo todo en su última jugada. Su padre había sido muy claro; debía mirarlo a los ojos una vez que llegara el momento, debía capturar la esencia de su intelecto derrotado y permitir que "L" descubriera en el retrato de su sonrisa, la huella indeleble del enemigo que se hizo del triunfo con una facilidad pasmosa… más no tendría la ocasión de preparar el escenario perfecto para que eso sucediera. En donde fuera que estuviera, Light tendría que conformarse con lo que Kaoru iba a hacer. Y él, debía resignarse a que las cosas habían llegado a su fin del modo menos esperado, porque esa, la imagen del "L" que le daba la espalda, sería el último recuerdo que conservaría del hombre a quien iba a matar…

6

-¡¿Muerta?-exclamó una horrorizada Midori-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No! ¿En dónde está Sayu? ¡Lléveme de inmediato con ella!

-¡Ryuza-Ryuzaki!-titubeó Mogi-san, haciendo palpable el esfuerzo sobrehumano que le estaba costando articular las palabras correctas-¿Por qué el nuevo Kira habría hecho eso? ¿Qué cosa ganaría al haber matado a la hermana de Light?

-¡Esto es terrible!-dijo Matsuda, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, para evitar que el resto de sus compañeros notara el llanto incontrolable que había comenzado a fluir libre por sus mejillas-¡Pobre Sayu, pobre Kaoru!

-No lo sé-"L" prefirió hacer caso omiso de los lamentos de Matsuda; la frialdad con la que había respondido al cuestionamiento de Mogi-san no sugería un recibimiento agradable para cualquier otra pregunta que buscara disuadirlo de hablar sobre el tema. Sin embargo, no tendría los argumentos suficientes para ocultar el resto de los detalles una vez que los miembros de su equipo y la mujer se hubieran recuperado dé la impresión inicial. ¿Cómo haría para explicarles que sus antiguas sospechas sobre la culpabilidad de Light habían regresado?

¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS LES EXPLICARÍA QUE NO HABÍAN ENCONTRADO EL CUERPO DEL SUJETO Y QUE TODO APUNTABA A QUE AUN SEGUIA VIVO, DISFRUTANDO DE UNA VIDA DE ASESINO, EN LA QUE NADIE SOSPECHABA DE ÉL?

-Esto es mi culpa…-dijo Midori, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano-Debí haberla convencido de que esperara… debí…-murmuró con tono cada vez más apagado; las palabras habían ido perdiendo su fuerza hasta quedarse suspendidas detrás de una barrera invisible que se había formado en su garganta. No había sido mucho el tiempo que había convivido con Sayu, pero durante el viaje que habían emprendido juntas a Inglaterra, la abogada, que comenzaba a comprender la naturaleza de las preocupaciones de su clienta, descubrió que la mujer le inspiraba un profundo respeto. Además, si bien era cierto que vivía en una sociedad en la que no resultaba una novedad los asesinatos cometidos por Kira, jamás había tenido que sufrir la desgracia de conocer directamente a una de las victimas. Aquello, definitivamente, se había convertido en la confirmación de un mundo que por años le había resultado abominable, pero en el cual ya no deseaba seguir viviendo.

-Ahh…-Aizawa, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se adelanto hasta la mujer, colocando una mano en su hombro-Ryuzaki, no alcanzo a distinguir lo que estás pensando en realidad, pero esta situación es demasiado penosa. ¿Sería posible que posterguemos por unos días lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí? Seguramente Kaoru también lo está pasando muy mal…

El detective trago saliva con dificultad. _"Seguramente Kaoru también lo está pasando muy mal". _La frase de Aizawa, tan inesperada como inocente, le hizo voltear los ojos en dirección al lobby, pero el muchacho no estaba allí. "L" resopló.

-Sé de un lugar en donde podría estar…-cabizbajo, sintiéndose como el peor padre del mundo, el detective deposito ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. ¿Estaría actuando del modo correcto si se decidía a compartir la verdad con el chico? "_Hey Kaoru, sé por lo que estás pasando… perdiste al hombre que siempre consideraste como tu padre y hace unas horas viste a tu tía morir de una forma completamente injusta e inesperada, pero quiero que sepas que yo… que yo…_"-¡Diablos!

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Matsuda, un poco más sereno. Resultaba extraño escuchar a su jefe vociferar como cualquier sujeto en una situación de apuros, por lo que la exclamación de "L" tuvo la fortuna de distraerlo de su abnegación.

-Vayamos de inmediato a la azotea-concluyo "L" achicando los ojos, cansado como estaba por la cantidad de eventos a los que había tenido que enfrentarse y por las muchas otras situaciones que aun debía resolver antes de que terminara el día. Le hacía muchísima falta una buena dotación de pastelillos de chocolate y té dulce; ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había ingerido uno de los dos?-Kaoru necesita de todos.

Todos asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo en ese punto. Sí, Sayu estaba muerta, y el chico había perdido al único familiar vivo que le quedaba en el mundo, pero ellos le demostrarían que no estaba solo. Sin embargo, _¿Kaoru compartiría su optimismo al darse cuenta de lo que querían hacer por él? _

Afuera, el cielo se había oscurecido y una ligera lluvia caía sobre los techos de la ciudad… lo peor del día apenas estaba por suceder…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Pff… me siento exhausta y triste. "The ghost of you" está por llegar a su fin… _

_Este capítulo ha quedado verdaderamente largo, por lo que decidí "atrasar" un poco la muerte que anuncie en el capítulo anterior… ¡Sí, esta vez Kira despacho a la pobre Sayu, pero no hay que ser muy diestros para imaginar el por qué…! _

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Ya el siguiente capítulo es el último… con su respectivo epílogo, claro, pero no me gustan mucho las despedidas, así que aprovecho para agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han seguido este fic, y también a quienes leyeron pero nunca se animaron a dejarme su opinión… ¡Espero que "The ghost of you" haya cumplido con sus expectativas! _

_Y nos estamos leyendo a finales de este mes… ¡Con el gran final! :D_

_Take care!_


	10. Chapter 10

The Ghost of You (FINAL)

"_En cierto modo había llegado el final por el que tanto había esperado… su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, jamás pensada por el hombre, haciendo cálculos imposibles sobre el tiempo que había tenido que esperar, para siquiera concebir la esperanza de tenerlo frente así, conocerlo, pasar unos cuantos minutos a su lado… el momento justo que necesitaba para decirle, en unas cuantas palabras, que la mitad de su vida había sido dedicada a la empresa de recuperarlo. Pensaba en eso, en el rostro perdido de ella, en su cuerpo distante y en la mente de madre que vagaba infinitamente en un océano de incertidumbre y desesperanza desde aquel trágico día en el hospital. Hacía planes, sueños de niño al que le ha sido arrebatado el más esperado de los regalos. Y al final, mientras seguía caminando a través de esas paredes sin color, con los pies apenas pisando el suelo alfombrado de un millón de laberintos engañosos, el hombre no se permitió perder de vista la luz que tenía al frente, la luz, que aunque invisible para los demás y desconocida hasta ese momento para él, habría de llevarlo a su destino último… hacia él"._

Capítulo 10:

Trago saliva, antes de permitirse hacer la pregunta. Delante de él, el detective se desplazaba con un andar extraño, singularmente rápido e inestable, que no se parecía en nada a su caminar habitual y despreocupado. Pudo sentir el gran esfuerzo que le suponía seguir avanzando, sabiendo que se estaban internando de manera ineludible en terrenos peligrosos. Lo supo cuando miro el rostro desencajado de su jefe, la escena llena de conmiseración que había proseguido al regreso de Kaoru. _"Sayu muerta…"._

Un fuerte resoplido, uno lleno de pena lo extrajo de sus pensamientos más turbios. Su compañero se volteo discretamente, mirándolos a ambos con desaprobación. Ella de inmediato se irguió, tensa y nerviosa, recibiendo la reprimenda con un leve sonrojo. Aizawa echo la cabeza hacia delante, contrariado y molesto por el ademán de Mogi-san. El hombre sostenía entre ambas manos una pequeña pistola calibre 45, con la que apuntaba hacia todos los pasillos de manera casi detectivesca, una vez que su escrutinio le permitía determinar que no había nada demasiado amenazante dispuesto a recibirlos con una sorpresa. La muerte de la tía de Kaoru, la extraña determinación de "L", la revelación ofrecida por la antigua amiga de Sayu… todos esos eventos se ofrecían a sus ojos como piezas de un enorme y confuso rompecabezas; un puzzle cuya presentación no ofrecía nada maravilloso, salvo el aroma inconfundible del complot y el engaño. Sudaba afanosamente, pero todos lo hacían al interior de esas paredes, que se estrechaban dramáticamente conforme seguían avanzando. O por lo menos, esa era la impresión que alcanzaba a llegar a sus sentidos, embotados por el calor y los nervios…

A él le habían encomendado que se mantuviera al pendiente de Midori. La mujer se había empeñado en acompañarlos a toda costa y la inquietante e individualista determinación con la que "L" había regresado del cementerio en que encontró a Kaoru lo había permitido. Lo que sea que hubiese sucedido en aquel lugar, seguro escondía más que el enigma del asesino que se había despachado a la tía del chico. Entorno maliciosamente los ojos hacia la figura del hombrecillo, aquel brillante estratega de la escena del crimen, que mucho tiempo atrás estuvo a punto de llevarlos a descubrir la identidad del asesino más grande de la historia. ¿Acaso "L" se habría olvidado de la razón por la que habían viajado hasta allí? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que el asunto del hijo de Light se había vuelto un millón de veces más trascendental que la búsqueda e investigación relacionadas al temible Kira?

Trago saliva, una vez más, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse de manera anormal en sus sienes. A su lado, Midori lucía igual de intranquila, mirando temerosa en todas direcciones. Mogi-san y "L" les adelantaban por unos cuantos pasos, cerciorándose de que efectivamente los alrededores estuviesen despejados. Matsuda se había quedado en la planta baja, negociando con el gerente y los empleados, para que encontraran la manera más eficaz y rápida de desalojar el edificio de los pocos turistas que lo hospedaban. Las reservaciones no habían sido hechas al azar; "L" conocía el lugar a la perfección y además, contaba con el beneplácito y la aprobación de los dueños, para quienes habría resultado toda una proeza desmantelar el lugar de súbito, negando sus servicios a los potenciales clientes; los tiempos actuales eran tiempos difíciles, sin duda alguna. Un cierre abrupto, programado para un cliente tan peculiar como "L" habría provocado preguntas y cotilleos de manera instantánea; el detective y su equipo querían atraer a Kira, por supuesto… pero no tan rápido, no sin tener material firme sobre el cual cimentar la declaración formal de guerra. El detective inglés y su equipo habían formulado un montón de planes, todos ellos demasiado escrupulosos, con altas posibilidades de alcanzar el éxito… ninguno debía haber fallado. Pero ahora todo se había ido al diablo. "L" se tuvo que ver en la inesperada necesidad de solicitar el desalojo de los huéspedes… el disparo que Kira escucharía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, el reto sin censura, directo e irreversible a los ideales de su dictadura de terror.

¡¿Por qué diablos "L" les obligaba a hacer eso?

-Estamos caminando en círculos…-murmuro Aizawa, mostrando abiertamente su discrepancia sobre la resolución tomada por el detective. Mogi-san giro el rostro hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación… por segunda vez.

-Cierra la boca-mascullo el hombre entre dientes, tratando de no descuidar la vigilancia sobre el camino que se abría frente a ellos.

-Ryuzaki, necesitamos parar-chillo Aizawa, rehusándose a seguir-¡Esto no tiene sentido! El maldito Kira está allá afuera, matando. Si lo que quieres es traerlo hasta aquí, no necesitas escudarte en el pretexto infantil de que Kaoru necesita alguien que lo consuele… ¡Eso pudimos hacerlo…!

-No hay tiempo-fue la solitaria y cortante respuesta del detective. Mogi-san se replegó contra una pared para permitir que el contacto visual entre Aizawa y Ryuzaki fuera más directo. Sin embargo, el inglés nunca se volvió hacia su detective. La espalda ligeramente encorvada, y el cráneo cubierto de una profusa maraña de cabello oscuro fue todo cuanto Aizawa puedo observar de su superior. A un par de metros de distancia, la diferencia entre ambos resultaba insalvable. Y no sólo respecto a lo que pensaban sobre lo que iban a hacer.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no hay tiempo? _¿Para qué no hay tiempo?_-respondió el hombre, sintiendo que despilfarraba la poca paciencia que le quedaba. "L" continuo dándole la espalda.

-Chicos, no creo que este sea un buen momento para discutir-agrego Midori, agitando las manos frente a Aizawa-encontremos a Kaoru y después…

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!-bramo enfurecido Aizawa, perdiendo el control-¡No sabes nada! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¿No eres capaz de imaginarlo?

-¡Aizawa!

-¡Tu amiga murió del mismo modo miserable en que han muerto miles, tal vez millones! ¿No te preguntas el por qué? O mejor dicho… ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién lo hizo?

-¡No soy tonta!-la mujer sollozó, indignada por el tono y el contenido de las preguntas que se le estaban haciendo. ¿Aquel sujeto pensaría que se trataba de una retrasada, o de una frívola mujerzuela desinteresada que no estaba al tanto de la historia que sacudía a su país desde hacía casi dos décadas? Se sorprendió así misma, descubriendo que no solo estaba furiosa, sino iracunda. ¿Por qué clase de idiota la estaba tomando? Jamás había sentido tantos deseos de perder la compostura; la barbilla prominente del hombre se asomó frente a sus ojos como un recoveco idóneo, quizá hecho a la medida, para poder insertar su puño rápido, aunque quizá demasiado femenino por la poca labranza de oficina. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?-¡Le prohíbo que se vuelva a dirigir a mí de ese modo!

-¡No quiero arriesgar mi vida de una manera estúpida Ryuzaki!-ignorando los señalamientos de Midori, Aizawa se dirigió por última vez hacia el detective, dispuesto a dar por zanjado cualquier asunto relacionado con Kaoru. Él y el resto se habían comprometido para trabajar en una investigación de trascendencia mundial; no para hacerla de niñera de un chiquillo que estaba experimentando los dolorosos años finales de la adolescencia; comprendía un poco (¡O por lo menos quería esforzarse por hacerlo) todo lo que Kaoru debía estar pasando; la muerte de Light, acaecida varios meses atrás, la repentina y sulfurante muerte de su único familiar vivo, todo frente a sus ojos… ¡Pero Maldición… la repentina demostración de humanidad de "L" estaba poniendo todo en peligro, y él parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta! ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Hacia donde deseaba llevarlos? ¿Valdría la pena el sacrificio?

-¿Ves esa puerta de allí?-Pregunto "L", alargando lentamente una mano hacia el frente. Todos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes. Nadie pudo ver la sonrisa amarga que se formo en los labios del inglés; una sonrisa que anunciaba el fin-Estás a punto de ser testigo de algo que es muy importante para mí. Fundamental, yo diría. Toda mi vida ha girado en torno a eso. Puedes llamarlo destino, puedes llamarlo el descubrimiento más grande del mundo, puedes incluso fantasear con la idea de que encontraremos a Kira aquí-_Lo cual es muy posible, _pensó-; ¿Qué será de ti si decides irte? No lo sé… aun no he inventado el modo de obligar a las personas a hacer y a aceptar lo que quiero y definitivamente nunca lo haré… ¿No me convertiría eso en el monstruo al que estamos persiguiendo? Vete Aizawa… no te detendré, nadie lo hará. Puedes estar seguro de ello. Pero… si decides quedarte, te aseguro también, que lo comprenderás todo. Incluso quien es Kira. Estoy seguro que llegaras a la misma conclusión que yo.

Midori se derrumbo contra la pared del solitario pasillo. ¿Era su imaginación o el ambiente se había enrarecido hasta convertir el aire en un gas toxico de imposible asimilación? Sentía que sus pulmones se contraían peligrosamente, incapaces de responder a sus esfuerzos voluntarios por jalar aire a su interior. Un sonido gutural, muy parecido al de la desesperación, escapo de sus labios perfectamente delineados en rojo. ¿A qué venía toda esa incoherencia? ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos que discutían sobre la posibilidad de descubrir a Kira como sino se tratara de un tema trascendental para el futuro del mundo y fuese en cambio, parte de los hostigamientos infames de una discusión marital? Midori alargo el brazo, intentando alejar a Mogi-san de ella. El hombre se había inclinado en su dirección para intentar ayudarla.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Ustedes saben quién es Kira?

Aizawa se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para maquillar el error que "L" acababa de cometer. ¿Por qué el detective había mencionado el nombre del asesino en presencia de ella? ¿También eso se le había olvidado?

-Escúcheme con mucha atención…-Imploró Mogi-san, deslizando lentamente la pistola en el piso; ya debía resultar bastante intimidante que uno de ellos quisiera acercarse a ella, aunque fuese con la intención de auxiliarla; la mujer no necesitaba recibir la mano de un hombre corpulento y armado-Lo mejor es que usted salga de aquí. Aizawa la escoltara.

Midori dejo escapar un sollozo débil, al tiempo que negaba tímidamente con la cabeza. Envuelta en sus propios brazos, la mujer se fue incorporando lentamente, sin separar su vista ni por un solo instante, de la espalda encorvada y los hombros taciturnos del detective inglés. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que ese hombre la necesitaba… igual que como la había necesitado Sayu? El nombre de su antigua clienta se hizo de un eco fuerte, casi insoportable en su cabeza. El rostro de delicados rasgos se fue formando lentamente en su cerebro, manifestándose con la determinación de una mujer desesperada por conocer la verdad. Los delgados labios estaban tensos, dibujados en una línea firme. Los ojos marrones destilaban suplica, las aletas de la nariz se abrían, apenas de manera perceptible; la respiración de la mujer era inestable, raquítica… inexistente. El rostro de Sayu comenzó a desvanecerse frente a ella, como arrastrado por una ola inmisericorde en medio del océano oscuro; así debía de ser, así sería a partir de ahora. Los cabellos chocolate flotaban en la superficie, deseando aferrarse al banco de arena más cercano a la costa. _Los muertos luchando en la memoria de los vivos para permanecer latentes en sus recuerdos. _Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Él quiere que yo esté allí…-murmuro entrecortadamente, llegando a la conclusión más escalofriante de su vida. ¿Sería posible…?

-¿Qué?-increpo Mogi-san, frunciendo el cejo, incrédulo.

-Soy la única persona… que puede mostrarle la verdad a Kaoru.

-Y nosotros estaremos gustosos de mostrarle la verdad a usted-concluyo "L", bajando la mirada al suelo. Una nueva sonrisa, completamente febril, adorno su pálido semblante. Se desconocía a si mismo. Sus acciones de la última media hora rayaban en lo irracional, y por tanto solo podía esperar resultados igual de irracionales. Pero si ese absurdo proceder iba a llevarlo finalmente con _su hijo, _entonces no le importaba lo que hubiese que apostar a la tirada definitiva. Era un volado. Un juego del azar, peligroso; un juego como el que años atrás había jugado con Kira. El hombre se volteo por primera vez, sonriendo, sin temor a ser cuestionado por las personas que tenía frente a sí. Haría aquello con o sin su ayuda. _Pero… los necesitaba. En verdad. _¿De qué manera podía decírselos sin seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

Midori asintió. Ver sonreír a ese hombre fue la confirmación que necesitaba, la prueba ineludible a sus sospechas. Mogi-san recogió su arma, devolviendo una sonrisa cómplice a su superior. El detective había prendido un fuego acogedor en medio de un invierno frío y hostil. _Toda la miseria iba a terminar…_

-Debemos encontrarlo.

Y dicho esto, siguió caminando en dirección a la azotea del edificio. El resto lo siguió.

2

Volteo en dirección al cielo, sintiéndose repentinamente disgustado por las nubes grises que sobrevolaban el edificio. Entrecerró los ojos con cautela, sin que sus facciones mostraran el menor indicio de desconfianza; un viento suave y fresco le dio de lleno en el rostro, levantando con precavida lentitud los picos de su desordenada cabellera marrón. El hombre rio tímidamente, ladeando la cabeza con aprobación. Ironía o no, el clima le estaba ofreciendo el escenario perfecto para organizar la despedida con la que siempre había soñado.

_El día elegido. _El día destinado por las macabras fuerzas que habían colocado el Death Note en sus manos. En cuanto "L" desapareciera del radar, las razones para seguirse escondiendo del mundo y sus seguidores dejarían de existir. La voluntad del planeta y sus instituciones estaba sometida, al fin. La utopía con la que tanto había fantaseado en su juventud estaba a punto de recibir su estocada final. La gente, dejando de lado sus antiguas convicciones _sobre el bien y el mal, _podía darse el lujo de criar a sus hijos en una sociedad benévola, feliz, y sobre todo, libre de toda amenaza criminal.

_Lo veía en los rostros agradecidos y plenos _de los que en otro tiempo había formado parte de los grupos marginales. Las críticas podrían seguir confabulándose eternamente en su contra, pero su poder ya era demasiado, innegable; la única manera de subsistir en un mundo regido por sus reglas, era la sumisión. Era claro, y no solo para él; cientos, miles de grupos a favor de Kira alrededor del orbe lo habían predicado desde el inicio; el gran justiciero tenía en sus manos el poder para quitar vidas y para perdonar las faltas de la humanidad; _el gran justiciero tiene el poder de Dios; _¿No es Dios entonces, quien conoce con mejor detalle lo que le conviene o no a los hombres?

Bostezo, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sus largas pestañas acariciaron el cristal de sus anteojos, mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente al interior de los bolsillos del pantalón. Se encogió de hombros, casi de manera imperceptible, al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en la pequeña puerta de madera que daba acceso a la parte del edificio en que él estaba. El sol, cayendo lentamente en el horizonte, le dirigió una última suplica, suspirando perezosamente en la piel pálida de su rostro; un picor suave, cosquilleó en su mejilla, haciéndole mirar en dirección al ocaso. Los rayos crepusculares, celosamente eclipsados por los altos edificios contiguos, se fueron consumiendo de una manera dolorosamente lenta, como si buscarán prolongarse en la eternidad de aquella tarde predestinada, siendo testigos de la cruz que se iba a clavar en el corazón de la misión que lo había perseguido durante años. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperar para ese momento?

Una sonrisa enorme se ensancho en su boca de labios delgados. Un crujir lento se extendió a sus espaldas, provocando en su interior una explosión de emociones ambiguas, casi todas placenteras. Amor y burla; recelo y frustración. Su respiración se aceleró, al compas incierto de unos pensamientos reveladores. No recordaba la última vez que realmente se había sentido furioso. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que le había costado tanto trabajo manejar la necesidad de manifestar sus emociones. Deseaba abalanzarse sobre él; sonreírle, decirle que el día por el que tanto habían luchado estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, con una brillante línea roja de satén, esperando a ser atravesada para recibirlos con la dulce bienvenida del triunfo.

Deseaba, en cierto modo, olvidar que él había fallado en completar la misión encomendada, varios meses atrás, de aniquilar de manera definitiva a su peor enemigo, pero la imagen del cementerio no dejaba espacio a la duda; algo había cambiado, la sombra de la verdad se había deformado como un monstruo, alcanzando con sus pequeñas y feroces garras la comprensión de su hijo. Probablemente todo había sido culpa de Sayu. La inesperada aparición de su estúpida e incompetente hermana había llevado a Kaoru hasta los pies de su entierro; hasta la prueba de su falsedad, de su muerte fingida; la chispa del engaño, reavivando las cenizas aun calientes de las sospechas que "L" había depositado en él, seguramente también había despertado su propia hoguera en el corazón de Kaoru; un fuego más ardiente, más inmisericorde: el de la duda. ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones si su propio hijo comenzaba a desconfiar de él? Una punzada de dolor se inyecto en su pecho; un hueco profundo se instalo en su estomago, haciéndole sentir arcadas. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar todas las sensaciones negativas de su cuerpo; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad enorme para obligarse a sonreír, con su típica mueca de autosuficiencia. Ni siquiera él sería capaz de reconocer el inusitado torbellino de emociones que se estaba suscitando en su interior.

Light asintió, observando a _su hijo_ con la mirada más penetrante que jamás le había dirigido. Éste le miro impasible.

-Papá-susurro, sin atisbo de duda. Quizá no era demasiado tarde para los planes con los que ambos habían soñado.

3

Después de un momento que le pareció interminable, bajo el escrutinio abrasador de la mirada de Light Yagami, Kaoru dejo de sostener la respiración. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, la figura de su padre había dejado de inspirarle respeto. Le sorprendía a sobremanera encontrarse frente a él, pero no tanto por el hecho de haber creído que estaba muerto, sino porque no conseguía traer a la memoria las replicas de los ideales que él le había enseñado. Las enseñanzas de años atesoradas en lo más profundo de su inconsciente comenzaban a desmantelarse en jirones groseros, bailando frente a sus ojos como las sombras de datos inexactos; todo cuanto podía ver a través de ellos se remontaba a unas horas atrás, en el instante perpetuo en que el cuerpo sin vida de su tía, tan flácido como una muñeca de trapo, resbalaba en picada al interior de la tumba de Light; en el féretro donde se suponía, debía estar descansando el hombre que ahora le miraba tan peligrosamente. _Vivo. _No había en Light Yagami un solo ápice de enfermedad; la muerte, de haber estado cerca, seguramente habría pasado de largo, ignorándolo. ¿Por qué diablos lo había engañado de ese modo… _en todo_? ¿Por qué le había hecho creer que había muerto?

-Me parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo Kaoru-la voz suave y melodiosa de Light quebranto el tedioso silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos. El trasfondo en sus palabras era de amenaza velada; un tono que a las mujeres siempre les resultaba seductor, pero que a él solía causarle escalofríos hasta lo más profundo de la medula. Eran contadas las veces que Light se había disgustado con él, pero el leve sorbo de ironía en sus advertencias se presentaba como un claro indicador de que había sobrepasado los limites impuestos por su padre. O por el contrario, que _nunca había llegado a hacerlo. _¿Era su imaginación o Light siempre había encontrado la manera de colocarlo entre la espada y la pared? ¿Por qué comenzaba a sospechar que nada de lo que realizo en el pasado había logrado satisfacerlo a él?

-Me parece que es una suposición aventurada para alguien que está muerto-respondió el chico, moviéndose lentamente hacia un costado. El desplazamiento hizo a Light retroceder un par de pasos despreocupadamente, sin dejar de mirarlo; en sus ojos, el atisbo de una mueca divertida bailaba traviesa, desesperada por salir a ejecutar sus mejores pasos en la superficie.

-Pensaba decírtelo. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-No lo sé-negó Kaoru, esbozando una sonrisa cínica-quizá porque también dude que fueras capaz de asesinar a gente que no lo merecía, y esta mañana…

-Era necesario.

-¡Tan necesaria como la muerte de esos rusos comunistas! ¡Tan necesaria era la muerte de la tía Sayu… tu hermana!-Kaoru cerro los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar la ira amenazante que le estaba nublando los sentidos. No debía dejarse llevar por la rabia, no debía permitirle a _su padre_ ganar terreno en su parte del tablero; había perdido muchas casillas valiosas por su estúpida obstinación al confiar en él. Los recuerdos de miles de situaciones distintas se estrellaron al interior de su cráneo, impulsados por una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados y confusos. Su vida, la vida que había conocido hasta unas horas atrás dejaba de tener sentido para él. Miraba las cosas como un espectador incrédulo; los eventos de su infancia, el amor incondicional de su madre… hacia él; los últimos momentos de Light (completamente fingidos); un lecho bañado de falsedad e hipocresía. Una luz brillante y misteriosa caía sobre todas esas imágenes, permitiéndole encontrarse con el verdadero rostro de su tutor; el hombre que lo había criado, el individuo que obsesionado con convertirlo en su sucesor, le había rebajado al status de un ciego; una marioneta, incapaz de tener deseos propios. Un muñeco de trapo, anhelante por conocer el mundo a través de los ojos y las convicciones de su dueño. Tuvo deseos de vomitar. Poderosas arcadas viajaron desde su estomago hasta la cavidad de su esófago, pego sofoco la sensación burlándose como solo un Yagami podía hacerlo; si Light quería jugar, mejor que estuviera preparado. Iba a darle el juego de su vida-Me cuesta trabajo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos. Dime que esto vale la pena. Dime que lo que hiciste, es un paso absolutamente _necesario_ para acceder a un bien mayor.

Light frunció el ceño, repentinamente confundido por la actitud conciliadora de Kaoru. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Sayu lo habría descubierto todo…-afirmo Light, con el semblante endurecido-Eres un chico listo Kaoru… _eres mi hijo_-por primera vez en toda su vida, Kaoru se permitió observar a profundidad la reacción de su padre al pronunciar esas palabras… y lo que vio, definitivamente no fue de su agrado-No entiendo porque tengo que estar dándote explicaciones de este tipo.

-Creo…-replico el muchacho, rememorando en su mente la respiración ligeramente forzada de su padre al momento de llamarlo "hijo"-que las explicaciones son necesarias cuando la gente comienza a tener dudas. Y francamente el día de hoy, yo tengo muchas dudas sobre ti.

Light le observo con su mirada más aprehensiva. Kaoru enarco una ceja, retador. Se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, en una superficie completamente despejada, salvo por la pequeña puerta de madera al fondo, casi empotrada en una esquina de la terraza principal. Mientras conversaban, se habían ido alejando paulatinamente del punto de acceso, hasta llegar a los bordes frontales de la construcción. Una línea de barrotes blancos, de alrededor de un metro y medio de altura se extendía alrededor del perímetro, abogando por la protección de los curiosos que quisieran apreciar la vista desde el filo de los márgenes. Light se recargo en el barandal, mirando distraídamente hacia abajo. Veinte pisos le separaban del concreto de la calle. En el cielo, bañado por un intenso color carmesí, los últimos rayos del sol se diluían hacia el horizonte. El cuadro le resultaba vagamente enternecedor.

-Es una revelación inesperada Kaoru.

-¿Cómo puede Dios olvidarse de sus propias reglas?-inquirió el chico, casi en un murmullo. Light le miro inexpresivo, intentado desmenuzar el verdadero significado de la pregunta. Una parte de él se agito furiosamente, enfrentándolo con una premisa que en cualquier otro momento le habría resultado ridícula: quizá no conocía lo suficiente a su propio hijo. _Adolescentes. _Se dijo, desestimando de inmediato que su fallo se debiera a su incompetencia como padre. _Siempre tan volátiles._

-Algunos Dioses son caprichosos por naturaleza Kaoru.

-¡Claro! Los Dioses de los romanos y los griegos… las deidades de los pueblos más primitivos.

-Parece que te enseñé tan bien…-murmuro Light, girándose en la dirección de Kaoru. El hombre se paso una mano por su sedoso cabello marrón, mientras sus ojos destellaban con un brillo parecido al oro; podía intentar engañarse a si mismo; recordarse que Kaoru poseía la sangre de "L", pero los años que había invertido en su crianza permanecían allí, inamovibles. Probablemente, él era su mayor creación. Su propia esfinge en medio de un desierto hostil, el legado de emperadores con el que la humanidad lo habría de recordar. Se negaba a _revocarle el derecho _de heredarlo. Una esperanza… solo debía evocar la esperanza que había alimentado en su joven corazón, recordándole que el mundo los necesitaba… a ambos-La razón ante todo, mí querido hijo.

-¿Cómo pueden las personas creer en un Dios que no está capacitado para respetar sus propios dictados?

-Te lo he dicho-el tono en la voz de Light se volvió sombrío y exigente, al igual que la mueca en su rostro-Lo de Sayu… fue un sacrificio completamente necesario. ¿Acaso debía echar por la borda todos nuestros planes, por la necedad inesperada de una mujer que no estaba preparada para comprender el alcance de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho?

-Yo no he hecho nada-soltó Kaoru, riendo con ironía-¿No te das cuenta? ¡Mataste a todos esos hombres inocentes, solo para hacerle creer a "L" que de pronto había aparecido un segundo Kira! Ni siquiera… ni-ni siquiera-titubeo, contrariado por la sórdida confirmación que estaba a punto de hacer-: ¡Ni siquiera puedes ver lo solo que estás en esto!

-¡Yo no maté a esos hombres!-escupió Light, ofendido y exasperado por la última frase de Kaoru; ¿Qué diablos quería decirle con eso? ¿LE ESTABA ESTRELLANDO CONTRA EL ROSTRO UNA DECLARACIÓN DE ABANDONO?-Efectivamente, hay un segundo Kira…

-No. Tú sabes que no es así. No lo negaste cuando te inculpe de las muertes de los rusos. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando aún trataba de asimilar los motivos que te llevaron a escribir el nombre de mi tía en el cuaderno… ¿Qué es lo que debo esperar de ti ahora? ¿Escribiste el nombre de mi tía con tu propia sangre? Sólo así me explico que hayas sido capaz de asesinarla… ¡A tu propia familia!

Bien, ese fue un movimiento inesperado. Light se removió incomodo sobre sus talones, separándose abruptamente del barandal. ¿Cómo pudo…? Jamás le había pasado, JAMÁS. En adelante, estaría obsesionado con no volver a descuidar la información que daba en sus respuestas, aunque en el fondo, no desconocía los verdaderos motivos que lo habían llevado a hablar de más; la revelación se desprendía lógica, triste y frustrante. Kaoru era el único ser (además, extrañamente de Ryuk) con el que no experimentaba una necesidad fehaciente de control y dominación; confiaba en él, y en el amor que el chico le había predicado religiosamente desde su nacimiento.

Había aprendido a desprenderse de su instinto de manipulador con él, porque siempre, al mirarlo a los ojos, encontraba la promesa de lealtad incondicional que solo podía existir en los hombres con lazos de sangre y muerte; pero ahora, observándolo directamente en sus ojos del color de la noche, descubría con una fulgurante sensación de lava incandescente, que la lealtad y el amor solo habían sido espejismos. ¿A dónde se había ido ese lazo inmortal con él que ambos estaban entrelazados de por vida?

-¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿Por qué Sayu te llevo hasta mi tumba?

Kaoru trago saliva. El chico suspiro largamente, al tiempo que elevaba los brazos hacia el cielo. Una gota diminuta se estrello contra su frente, mientras los miembros, debilitados y exhaustos se desvanecían desganados en los costados masculinos. Light esbozo una sonrisa burlona ante el gesto dramático de su hijo, pero en el fondo se agito, expectante, reacio a escuchar lo que Kaoru tenía que decir (una declaración que ciertamente ya conocía) e intimidado por la catástrofe que se avecinaba sobre sus hombros.

La tormenta se desato en el oscuro cielo de la capital nipona.

-Lo sé todo. Sé que no soy tu hijo.

Completamente inexpresivo, Light Yagami prefirió prestar atención a la puerta de madera en el otro extremo, antes de responder con una afirmación o una negativa a la revelación de Kaoru.

_Bueno, es obvio_-se reprendió el muchacho-_Esto no representa nada para él. Siempre lo supo, siempre me lo oculto. Seguramente sospechaba de las intenciones de la tía Sayu, por eso…_

-¡LIGHT!-exclamo una voz sorprendida, ligeramente distorsionada por el atronador estallido de la tormenta. Kaoru se giro, encontrándose con la quijada caída de Mogi-san, quien sostenía de manera raquítica una pequeña pistola calibre 45. Detrás de él, estaban Aizawa y la extraña mujer que había hecho el viaje con su tía.

-Mira bien Kaoru-susurro Light, de manera que el chico fuera el único que pudiera escucharlo-. Te estoy dando una oportunidad y quiero que tú me la des a mí. Cumple con el único deber que te encargué en toda tu vida y ambos nos olvidaremos de esto.

Kaoru pestaño repetidamente, tratando de ver con claridad a través de la tormenta, y sobre todo, a través del críptico mensaje que Light Yagami le había hecho llegar. ¿Qué diablos había querido insinuarle con eso? La comprensión real no tardo en llegar hasta él.

"L" había comenzado a moverse en medio de la lluvia para acercársele.

4

-Light.

-"L"-respondió el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa que se fue ensanchando gradualmente en su rostro-. ¡Ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez!

Las finas arrugas en la mirada del detective no se movieron ni un centímetro. Kaoru observo a su padre desconcertado, achicando los ojos con pánico. ¿Ese era Light Yagami, dirigiéndose a su peor enemigo con su usual tono festivo de camaradería? ¿Qué diablos se le había metido en la cabeza?

-Ocurren cosas extrañas en estos días. Ahora los muertos reviven de sus tumbas-murmuro "L" con un dejo de misteriosa tranquilidad, asintiendo provocativamente al recibimiento de Light Yagami. ¡Apenas podía creer lo poco que había cambiado en ese tiempo! Su rostro seguía siendo un himno a la juventud de los ayeres en que habían colaborado juntos; la piel nívea, los ojos resplandecientes, el cabello ligeramente enmarañado. Los berridos de sorpresa de Mogi-san y Aizawa estaban retumbando en sus oídos. Sus hombres, aun en estado de Shock, estaban lejos de poder asimilar lo que suponía estar frente a Light Yagami; un hombre que debía estar muerto y que mágicamente había resucitado de sus cenizas. Las sospechas de un complot de dimensiones colosales no tenían cabida en sus cerebros confundidos, claramente impresionados por la aparición del hombre admirado, del genio que había luchado hasta su último aliento de vida para devolver la tranquilidad de un mundo incierto y libre a los hombres. No se imaginaban, incapaces de regresar en el tiempo, hasta el momento justo en que él sugirió con estadísticas más que solidas, que existía una altísima posibilidad de que Light fuese la identidad oculta del temible y sanguinario Kira.

Durante un segundo infernalmente eterno, en que no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de él, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes borrosas, en las que sólo pudo reconocer (no sin mucho esfuerzo) la pequeña y sutil mueca de burla de Light. Un gesto ambiguo, insultante, singularmente divertido que comenzaba con un brillo secreto en sus ojos; una simpática mota plateada en la parte superior de su iris, que centelleaba por unos segundos, antes de desvanecerse en la contractura rígida de la comisura derecha del hombre. Una sonrisa particularmente extraña, malévola y que sólo había podido ver en contadas ocasiones. Nunca le había prestado atención; Light lucía inhumano, pero todo apuntaba a que lo hacía con premeditación. Por fin acababa de darse cuenta que no era así. Le había tomando casi dos décadas y unos cuantos enormes desengaños poder comprenderlo.

Light solo sonreía de ese modo cuando ganaba algo. Y ahora que lo tenía cara a cara, después de comprobar que se trataba del raptor de su hijo, las estadísticas se habían cerrado al 100%: LIGHT YAGAMI ERA KIRA.

-Las decisiones de Dios son misteriosas "L"-respondió Light, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Siempre me sorprendiste Light. Pero me temo que ahora, tu ferviente convicción me resulta escandalosa.

-¡Vamos! No puedes ir por la vida, creyendo en cualquier basura. Todos necesitamos… un poco de fe-allí estaba ese suave brillo en sus ojos. Una pequeña pero luminosa luz, danzando con la alegría de un faro perdido a mitad del mar, sobre el color chocolate de sus pupilas. "L" pestañeo en respuesta, agrandando los ojos. Como si no estuviera molesto, como si buscara iniciar un complicado juego de mesa para pasar la noche haciendo un largo recuento de sus andanzas olvidadas. El excitado brillo juvenil en la mirada de Light sufrió un corto circuito. Centelleo por un instante minúsculo, antes de volver a instalarse de manera permanente en el rostro de su dueño. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, su fuerza se desplego disminuida. Algo no terminaba de cuajar con la actitud de "L" ¿Aún no estaba al tanto de que Kaoru _no_ era su hijo?

-Esta lluvia es demasiado molesta-inquirió el detective, llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Con su dedo, aun describiendo una perfecta curva en torno a su labio inferior, el hombre siseo-: No es fácil tener fe en días tan oscuros y lluviosos como estos. ¿Por qué no intentamos discutir sobre eso al interior del edificio? Tengo ganas de un chocolate caliente.

Light enarco una ceja, sorprendido por la respuesta del detective. Kaoru le observo confundido, sin sentirse lo suficientemente preparado para intervenir en la conversación. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, bajo esa tormenta helada que comenzaba a mermar con la hostilidad palpable en las miradas de Light y "L", pero no tenía deseos de moverse de allí. Una luz roja, acompañada del pitido ensordecedor de una sirena se encendió en su cerebro. Las viejas historias de su padre, sobre _su padre_, se desplegaron frente a sus ojos, organizadas inmaculadamente en un libro de páginas cuyas letras en otro tiempo le habían parecido de oro y que ahora, a la luz de los nuevos hechos, se estaban descubriendo para él como una mezcla de lodo y decadencia. Porquería chorreante arrastrándose en los pliegues y curvas de las letras en cursiva, deformándolas hasta convertirlas en un pantano de muerte. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Aún podía leer en los márgenes, soportando con la devoción de un hijo herido en su amor propio, las mentiras de un hombre al que no le unía nada; Ahora podía verlo con claridad.

"L" siempre había desconfiado de su padre. El tiempo que Light había pasado a su lado, fingiendo una colaboración que en su momento dio sus frutos, no había logrado disuadirlo de las posibilidades que giraban en torno a la culpabilidad de su compañero. Por eso Light estaba tan obsesionado con acabar con él; por eso Light se incomodaba a sobremanera cuando tenía que repasar los detalles de los encuentros que lo habían llevado hasta el detective… ¿Acaso le inspiraba miedo? ¿Por qué diablos lo había mandado a él para eliminarlo, en vez de encargarse del asunto por si mismo cuando su salud probablemente era mejor que la de un velocista de campeonato? ¡Maldita sea, su padre estaba vivo… y frente a él, después de tanto tiempo y tantos planes se encontraba el mayor de sus enemigos… el único hombre en el planeta cuya amenaza representaba un peligro verdadero para su empresa!

Y "L" debía saberlo. Seguramente había llegado a la comprensión de los hechos mucho antes que él. Las estadísticas, los juegos, todas las posibilidades; los planetas debían estarse alineando en el cerebro de genio del detective; el universo, alcanzando la perfección, las estrellas volviéndose una, las galaxias alineándose en un vaivén exquisito y apremiante, desesperadas por fundirse a tiempo en un solo cuerpo lineal. La única posibilidad de que no lo supiera consistía en una inhóspita y descabellada sugerencia de su imaginación. Así que a menos que ese hombre se tratara de un doble, "L" ya tenía en sus manos a Kira.

Finalmente había descubierto al asesino.

Incluso si no tenía pruebas que pudiera justificar de tangibles frente a un tribunal, solo tenía que encargarse de desaparecer a Light, y todo habría terminado. _La humanidad, rencontrándose al fin, con un mundo sin Kira. _Ciertamente estaba enojado con su padre… por no ser su padre, pero… ¿Quería eso? ¿Deseaba que Light asintiera a los trucos de "L" para terminar encerrado en una de las cientos de habitaciones de ese lugar? ¿Y que debía hacer él? ¿Seguirle el juego al detective o apostar todo por el único padre que había conocido? Las ideas, luchando furiosas unas contra otras, se estaban condensando en su mente a una velocidad imposible; a un ritmo al que no le podía competir. El sueño estaba terminando, absurda y dolorosamente, gracias a las decisiones equivocadas de su padre. ¿Light estaría consciente de los movimientos en falso con los que había jugado? ¿Tendría alguna idea del aparatoso movimiento final que "L" estaba por atestarle?

-Eso no será necesario. La tormenta está por desaparecer-anuncio Kaoru, con el semblante sombrío por las sugerentes preguntas que lo agobiaban. "L" le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, pero asintió a la observación del chico. El torrente, que unos minutos antes apenas les había permitido distinguir entre las sombras, las siluetas de sus interlocutores, se degradaba repentinamente, convirtiéndose en una ligera llovizna, similar al roció, que estrellaba su caricia húmeda contra los rostros desnudos de los hombres. Kaoru paso saliva, presintiendo lo peor.

Decidido a salvaguardar la vida de su padre, (aun a costa de los aterradores descubrimientos de la tarde anterior), Kaoru comprendió que solo tenían una posibilidad de salir de allí; mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se percato por primera vez de la presencia de Mogi-san, Aizawa y la extraña mujer que había acompañado a su tía Sayu hasta Londres; carecía de importancia el por qué "L" había permitido que ella llegara hasta esas instancias, pero le resultaba de particular interés la ausencia de Matsuda. ¿Lo tendría "L" apostado en algún punto estratégico para emboscarlos en caso de que la situación se saliera de control? El esbozo de una sonrisa de admiración se poso en sus labios, apenas perceptible para Light, quien fijaba sus penetrantes ojos del color de la caoba de manera aleatoria, entre él y el detective. "L" había resultado ser todo un caso; un competidor del más alto nivel. Siempre tenía una argucia a la mano para salir adelante cuando los resultados se comportaban de manera anormal; le sorprendía su habilidad para reinventarse al menor signo de conspiración… como una especie de adivino. Un brujo con una bola de cristal capaz de mirar los hechos un segundo antes de que sucedan. Y su padre era endemoniadamente bueno, pero no a ese nivel. ¿Los años de confianza le habían decantado a la inanición intelectual y estratégica?

-Mi querido amigo "L". Seguramente tiene muchas cosas que decirme-dijo Light, elevando el rostro al cielo para recibir los últimos besos fríos de la lluvia nocturna.

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" _grito Kaoru en su mente, aturdido.

-Lo veo en tus ojos… siempre lo vi. Es un grito en silencio "L". Los hombres que son demasiado cobardes para externar sus pensamientos en alto suelen tener esa expresión-apuntando acusadoramente con su dedo índice, Light intento provocar una respuesta airada en el rostro de su contrincante. Mogi-san y el resto permanecieron a la distancia, buscando desesperadamente descubrir una lógica en los ataques de Light… ¿Por qué diablos le tiraba toda esa mierda a Ryuzaki? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ESTABA METIDO EN UN CAJÓN, DESCOMPONIENDOSE EN LOS DIMINUTOS COLMILLOS DE LOS GUSANOS DE LA MUERTE?

"_¿Cómo se llama ella… Midori?" _se increpo mentalmente Kaoru, desesperado por recordar el nombre completo de los hombres que los estaban observando a unos metros. El chico se paso la lengua por los labios, descubriendo que tenía la boca completamente reseca, sin gota de saliva. No podía creer lo necesitado que estaba por lanzar un escupitajo; un mensaje simbólico para su padre; una queja implícita de toda la porquería con la que tendría que aprender a cargar por el resto de sus días… ¡Lo que habría dado por poder maldecir!

-¿Por qué no sonríes "L"?-prosiguió Light, realizando un ademán elegante en dirección al detective. Con la mano extendida hacia él, y los largos dedos ligeramente curveados hacia el interior de su palma, el antiguo dirigente de la policía japonesa daba la impresión de discutir con un viejo amigo, sobre las trivialidades más evidentes de un despreocupado día de trabajo. Su encanto, ahora expuesto como el veneno toxico que en realidad era, no estaba teniendo la fortuna de empalagar con sus vivaces embestidas, la integridad emocional del inglés. El rostro de "L" permanecía impasible, casi ajeno a los argumentos ambiguos del hombre al que en una ocasión había considerado como un amigo cercano. Sí… ahora comprendía porque Watari siempre había creído que no tenía necesidad de fraternizar-. Todo parece relativamente sencillo ¿no? Y además crees que has dado en el blanco, pero seamos realistas… ¿Kira te la pondría tan fácil? ¿Kira se entregaría a tu merced de este modo tan estúpido?

"_¡Psicología inversa!" _chillo Kaoru, consciente de que los intentos de su padre por engatusar a "L" tenían una posibilidad nula de triunfar, y ciertamente… ¿Por qué había decidido que ese era un buen lugar para encontrarse con él? ¡Se había entregado prácticamente envuelto en regalo y con moño para que el hombre al que tanto odiaba pudiera restregarla en la cara que siempre había tenido razón… QUE ÉL ERA KIRA!

-¿Estás intentado darme lecciones Light?-después de un silencio prolongado, "L" formulo la única pregunta que no debió surgir jamás en esa conversación. Tenía un sentido doble, claramente explicito solo para el hombre que había decidido autoproclamarse Dios. La seguridad se desdibujo momentáneamente de las facciones autocráticas de Light; su rostro se arrugo en una mueca despiadada por una fracción de segundo, haciéndole lucir los treinta y tantos años que en verdad poseía. Light le lanzo una mirada rápida y furibunda a su hijo; una señal de advertencia. _Ahora o nunca, _pudo leer Kaoru en su semblante desencajado. ¿A qué se debía todo aquello?

Los ojos del chico se detuvieron fugazmente en la mano derecha de Mogi-san. El hombre portaba un arma de fuego, apenas visible en la oscuridad que los envolvía.

_Ahora o nunca. Ahora o nunca. AHORA O NUNCA. ¡AHORA O NUNCA!_

La despiadada sentencia de su padre, las palabras no pronunciadas pero comprendidas; _El grito en silencio. _Sí, todo se había salido de control. En cualquier otro lugar, y en cualquier otro momento, Kaoru se habría tirado al suelo a reír por la sugerencia de que su padre, el siempre brillante, genial policía, y admirado líder Light Yagami, no hubiese tenido a su disposición las armas para invertir una situación poco ventajosa. Pero aquello era mucho más que una situación en que su padre se encontraba en desventaja; a Light lo tenían contra la pared, su peor enemigo, su eterno rival sin nombre. Y no tenía una solución. No tenía un plan B. No tenía un arma plegada inocentemente al costado, en un acto de verdadera estupidez, como la que cargaba Mogi-san distraídamente en su mano, mientras (aún) no hallaba la manera de reponerse al impacto de su resurrección. Tampoco contaba con las ventajas de una confianza recién recuperada, ni con los argumentos correctos para disuadir a su verdugo de que era inocente. Su única oportunidad consistía en matarlos a todos, quitarle el arma al cadáver de Mogi-san y pegarle un tiro en la cabeza al maldito de "L". Porque era obvio que él no había conseguido descubrir su nombre; el tiempo transcurrido al lado del inglés había sido poco. Un escalofrió de ultratumba le recorrió cada extremidad del cuerpo, instalándose al interior de su medula. Pequeños temblores acompañaron la sensación.

Efectivamente, Light tenía un plan B. Él, Kaoru, debía escribir los hombres de Mogi-san, Aizawa y Midori en el pequeño fragmento de hoja de Death Note que siempre llevaba al interior de su bolsillo trasero, y luego debía tomar la calibre 45 de Mogi-san para terminar con el trabajo sucio.

Él, Kaoru, era el plan B. Y DEBÍA UNGIR SUS MANOS EN LA SANGRE DE "L" DESPUÉS DE ATRAVESARLE EL CRANEO CON UNA BALA, PARA SER PERDONADO POR EL HOMBRE QUE NO ERA SU PADRE.

5

-Tengo curiosidad…-comenzó "L", con tono distraído. Con el pulgar acariciando su labio inferior y la mirada deliberadamente perdida en la nada, la figura del detective logro deslindarse de la tensión que acompañaba el momento. O por lo menos (pensaba Light), esa era la impresión que se estaba forzando a dar; poco creíble le resultaba al antiguo jefe de la policía de Japón, que el hombre que tenía frente a sí, estuviera verdaderamente absuelto de una emoción turbulenta, una pasión arrasadora y cruel, cocinándose en su interior. ¿Qué clase de hombre, habiendo rencontrado a su hijo desaparecido de toda la vida podía permanecer inmune a la diatriba de la paternidad? La respuesta capaz de llenar los huecos de esa sugestión abarcaba un sinfín de recovecos inciertos; todos demasiados oscuros y emocionales para exigir un poco de su atención. Si "L" estaba interesado en Kaoru (porque era obvio que ya estaba al tanto de la sangre que había de por medio entre los dos), no debía concentrarse en ello; ni en ese instante, ni en los siguientes… NUNCA. Obligándose a si mismo a retroceder ante la furibunda consigna de sus celos paternales más inconscientes, Light desecho de inmediato la posibilidad de perder a su hijo. Él era suyo, completamente. Lo había visto crecer, le había enseñado la verdad de la vida y juntos lograrían avanzar hacia ese último tramo del camino; la línea roja de meta, el esfuerzo final. Sólo tenían que deshacerse de él… ¿Por qué diablos Kaoru se estaba tardando tanto?

-Hoy es tu día de suerte-advirtió Light, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia su enemigo, buscando intimidarlo. "L" no se movió ni un ápice-Es probable… _que no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad como esta en toda tu vida_. Pregúntame lo que quieras "L"…

El detective bajo la vista, divertido.

-Eso suena muy sugerente Light…-replico, tratando de reprimir una risotada, cuyos primeros acordes se elevaron hasta el cielo raso con la magnanimidad de una melodía infantil.

-No has cambiado en nada…

-… Tú tampoco-concluyo el inglés, volviendo a su tono pausado y sereno.

_Ahora o nunca… Ahora o nunca. _La vocecilla, que había germinado como un murmullo en la cabeza de Kaoru fue ganando fuerza; se trataba de la petición de su padre: la orden de un superior.

"_Solo debo… pasar mi mano por el bolsillo de atrás"_

Su padre siguió adelantándose, hasta que la distancia entre él y "L" se degrado a unos 90 cm.

"_Deslizo mis dedos lentamente por el calor de la tela… y al fondo encontraré ese pedazo"_

Había contenido la respiración por más de un minuto. Jamás lo habría notado de no ser por la flexión de su brazo, apenas tímida, con la que intentaba ordenar a su mano que se deslizara al interior de las aberturas traseras de su pantalón. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? Había tomado una decisión, complacería las exigencias de Light Yagami; ¿Por qué su cerebro se negaba a cooperar llevando la señal eléctrica de sus sinapsis al mecanismo que activaba el movimiento voluntario de su cuerpo?

"_Será rápido… tengo un pequeño bolígrafo en la bolsa de mi camisa. Me tomará unos cuantos segundos registrar sus nombres; ni siquiera se darán cuenta. Para cuando hayan notado que estuve haciendo unas anotaciones en un pequeño trozo de papel, estarán en el piso, convulsionándose con los últimos latidos de su corazón moribundo… no les dolerá. No tendrán tiempo para reflexionar en lo poco que duro la vida… en lo que dejaron de hacer, en lo que ya no harán. Todo terminará… pronto. Pronto, pronto, ¡PRONTO! Como le sucedió a la tía Sayu…"_

-¿Misa-Misa murió realmente de una enfermedad incurable o le hiciste lo mismo que a tu hermana?

Tenía ya el fragmento de la Death Note en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha oprimía furiosamente el seguro del bolígrafo para sacar la punta. Las palabras se registraron en su cerebro de manera confusa… "Misa-Misa" (¿Su madre?), "enfermedad", "le hiciste lo mismo que a tu hermana". Un terror desgarrador se anido en su pecho.

¿Light había matado a su madre?

6

-¡¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso?-estallo Kaoru contra su padre, sin preocuparse por disimular el estado de pánico en que estaba. Si las sospechas de "L" resultaban ser ciertas…

-Te está manipulando Kaoru. Es un experto es eso-masculló Light sin emoción alguna, con un autocontrol propio de un psicópata.

-¿Qué?-pronuncio el muchacho, desconsolado ante la marcada indiferencia en la respuesta de… Yagami. ¿Era lo mejor que tenía por decir?

-¿Crees que miento Kaoru? Los dos estuvimos allí. La viste caer sin vida frente a tus ojos… a ese hombre, no le intereso que se tratara de Sayu, su hermana, la compañera de aventuras que siempre le apoyo cuando no era más que un adolescente...

-Calla...-los puños de Light se crisparon, aunque su semblante no revelo ningún atisbo de turbación. Sabía lo que él estaba intentado… sabía que quería llevarlo hasta el límite, deseoso de arruinarlo frente a los ojos del chico que le había idolatrado como a un Dios en sus años de niñez. ¿Por qué Kaoru lucía tan afectado? El chico conocía minuciosamente los detalles de su relación con su hermana; nunca habían sido precisamente cercanos. "Esa" fraternal afiliación de la que "L" estaba alardeando no había existido jamás.

-Nunca le viste cuando estaba saliendo con Misa-Misa; cuando no eran más que un par de novillos. Ella le amaba, se desvivía por él. Siempre haciendo lo que Light le pedía, siempre buscando desesperadamente leer sus pensamientos para poder satisfacerlo sin que él tuviera que tomarse la molestia de emitir sus órdenes… Dime, ¿Acaso fue lo suficientemente bueno ocultando sus inclinaciones de tirano cuando vivió contigo y con Misa-Misa? ¿Alguna vez le miraste profesarle un amor sincero…?

-¡DIJE QUE YA BASTA!-estalló Light, con el rostro desencajado por la furia-¿No te parece ridículo lo que estás haciendo?-una risita demente escapo de los labios del hombre, liberando a su paso un conjunto de sombras que se anidaron en su mirada café; fantasmas danzarines y sonrientes, que con sus pasos inadvertidos en el aire se movían al ritmo de un vals grotesco, cuyas notas más elegantes consistían en delirantes susurros de locura e insania. Light, presa del enojo y sin el filtro de la calculada anticipación intelectual, cedió a sus más bajos instintos, permitiéndose dominar y ser dominado por el calor de las emociones. Fuera de sí, como un animal de caza amenazado en su propio territorio, a punto de ser sustraído de algún modo por el temible genero humano, le reclamo a su mayor némesis-: ¡Eso es completamente desalmado… Incluso para ti! Tú sabes que nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto… mancharme las manos de ese modo tan depravado no es mi estilo "L". Misa fue mi mujer, la madre _de mi hijo. _Quizá no la quise como todos pensaban, pero no tuve nada que ver con su muerte. ¿En qué diablos consisten tus principios para que ahora _QUIERAS PONER A MI HIJO EN MI CONTRA_?

"L" sonrió amargamente.

"_¿En qué diablos consisten tus principios tus principios para que ahora QUIERAS PONER A MI HIJO EN MI CONTRA?"_

-Es justo lo que me estaba preguntando Light-concluyo el detective, con un tono que fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta finalizar en un susurro. Light trago saliva, perdiendo de golpe la febril excitación que lo había llevado a pronunciarse contra su enemigo con tal ferocidad. El hombre le dirigió una mirada rápida a Kaoru. ¿Por qué su hijo, que aún sostenía en sus manos el pequeño trozo de la Death Note y el bolígrafo no se había decidido a actuar? ¿Y por qué le escudriñaba como si jamás le hubiera visto en toda su vida? Las opciones a su alcance para salir victorioso de ese atolladero se vislumbraban escasas. Debía ganar tiempo.

-Quiero que mi hijo salga de aquí.

Horrorizado, Kaoru se giro hacia Light. _Su padre, _pálido como la nieve, pero luchando como un gladiador para recuperar el control perdido, instintivamente bajo la mirada. Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar escandalosamente, sus labios, delgados y atractivos, que intentaban abrirse sin mucho éxito para emitir un "NO" autoritario, estaban temblando, lo cual era mucho más notorio en la parte inferior de la boca. Fue, para Kaoru, como si repentinamente el tiempo hubiera decidido tomarse un descanso. El desliz, bastante oportuno, le permitió observar a todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor: los rostros confusos de Mogi-san y Aizawa, el asentimiento silencioso de la tal Midori… Su _padre, _el siempre glorioso y condecorado Light Yagami agachando la cabeza.

"_¿Cooooooómooooooooo puuuuueeeedeeeeee sssssseeerrrr?_"

La pregunta formulada por Mogi-san se registró copiosamente en su cerebro, rebotando una vez tras otra en sus tímpanos, produciendo ecos cada vez mayores que se iban haciendo incomprensibles. El aturdimiento estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo; a menudo, mientras esperaba a que su padre se desocupara de sus obligaciones en el trabajo para recibirlo con la cena, Kaoru perdía el tiempo frente al televisor, hasta altas horas de la noche, mirando programas sobre casos clínicos de hombres famosos que habían perdido el juicio. La mayoría de las descripciones médicas carecían de sentido, pero nada se comparaba con la narración de los hechos por el propio paciente, que a veces reconocía con premeditada cautela frente a las cámaras, que estaba en desconocimiento de lo que formaba parte de la realidad y de lo que había dejado de serlo. El chico se vio envuelto en un estremecimiento desagradable al recordar los ojos del último hombre al que había visto en ese programa; su discurso era vago, poco estructurado, pero su mirada denotaba algo imposible de ignorar; una sensación extraña, límpida, llena de futilidad. Le habían realizado infinidad de preguntas al respecto de su condición, pero sus respuestas, limitadas al asentimiento o a la negación, impedían comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Su cabeza estaba llena de voces, todas ellas grotescas y discordantes. El tiempo no se había detenido para él, como tampoco planeaba hacerlo en su situación. Las cosas solo se habían vuelto más lentas; las palabras de Mogi-san, mezcladas con el recuerdo rimbombante de los asentimientos ausentes de aquel hombre le produjeron la sensación más catastrófica de su vida. Kaoru se giro, impedido por la incredulidad y la negación, hasta que quedo de frente con el rostro inexpresivo de "L". Y entonces la orden volvió a surgir, sin rastro de eco o interferencia:

"Quiero que mi hijo salga de aquí".

No era Light el hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras. Sayu estaba en lo cierto.

Light Yagami no era su padre.

7

_-Dicen que la vida va y viene sin compadecerse de nadie cariño; dicen que la vida es el más simple y aburrido de los recorridos cuando la gente no se pone el sombrero de celebración. ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?-Preguntó, señalando con insistencia al gorrito naranja en forma de pico, que amenazaba con deslizarse hasta el costado de su cara por lo flojo del amarre-Algunas veces los adultos tenemos que tomar decisiones y cuando tú llegues allí descubrirás que la mayoría no son ni la mitad de buenas de lo que nos gustaría. En esta vida se puede elegir trabajar como un loco o salir a respirar un poco al carnaval para divertirte con tu familia; yo sé lo que te digo. Elige la opción correcta. ¡Convierte tu vida en un bonito carnaval!_

_-¡No quiero nada de eso si papá no puede estar aquí! ¿Por qué me has dicho que no llegará? ¡No quiero hacer esto, no quiero divertirme sin él!-exclamó un pequeño niño de seis años, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manitas en un intento desesperado por ocultar su frustración de la mirada suplicante de su madre. La mujer, de largos y ondulados cabellos rubios le sonrió con indulgencia, pero en sus ojos destello una desoladora premonición sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder; el pequeño tendría que seguir escuchando un aluvión de justificaciones débiles, insensatas; un sermón sobre los carnavales y el optimismo, una confirmación amarga de que su amado padre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus cosas para tomarse el tiempo de celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo. No deseaba seguir escuchándola, aquello resultaba demasiado doloroso para él._

_-Quiero contarte una pequeña historia cariño._

_-No importa-sollozo levemente el chico, mirando en la habitación contigua a través de la puerta que separaba la cocina del recibidor. Su madre le había llevado allí, para intentar consolarle en privado, pero sus amigos no eran unos estúpidos. La mayoría poseía su misma edad y los más grandes no se caracterizaban por ser precisamente listos, pero no se necesitaba de mucho intelecto para advertir la situación cuando el festejado aparecía después de una breve ausencia con los parpados húmedos y los ojos hinchados. Sorbió lentamente por la nariz-Debo volver. Mis amigos me esperan. _

_-Hijo mio-le suplico la mujer, poniéndose de cuclillas sobre sus tacones para estar al mismo nivel del niño. Su frente amplia y pálida rozo los cabellos oscuros de su hijo-Hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre, un momento completamente inesperado, en que el tiempo se detiene a su alrededor. Algunos no lo notan jamás, otros más prefieren ignorarlo, pero siempre llega, sin excepción. El mundo se congela a su alrededor, las conversaciones entre las personas se paralizan. Mi padre… lo describía como una pequeña degustación de la muerte. El hombre se ausenta de todo, hasta de él mismo. Todo se inmoviliza, para que él pueda apreciar las cosas con efímera tranquilidad. Es un momento, un solo momento, no lo olvides. El hombre ve las cosas con claridad absoluta, sabe lo que debe hacer con su vida, hacia donde debe seguir. ¿Es algo precioso no? Ten cuidado con la forma en que vives tu vida, no te amargues. Los chicos amargados permanecen cegados por la furia y el dolor, y esa clase de sentimientos le hacen a uno imposible ver con claridad. Yo… no sé cuando ni cómo llegara tu momento. Solo sé que debes estar preparado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Es lo que tu padre desea… lo que yo deseo con toda mi alma para ti. ¡Ve y disfruta de tu carnaval querido!_

_Tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando su madre termino de hablar. No estaba seguro de haber comprendido la mitad de las cosas dichas por la mujer. Solía hablar demasiado a prisa, usando varios tonos que pasaban de lo emocional a lo histérico entre frases y aunque le consideraban un pequeño geniecillo a sus cortos y recién cumplidos seis años, su padre parecía estar en lo correcto al advertirle que en algunos casos se necesitaba de "experiencia" en la vida para comprender el significado de las cosas. O por lo menos eso creía. Casi emocionada hasta las lágrimas, su madre le envolvió en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Él correspondió al gesto, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Más relajado por las extrañas palabras de la mujer, se permitió recargar su cabecita en el hombro del ser que le había dado la vida. Aquello se sentía tan bien, que por un momento olvido la ausencia de su padre. Ella se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio: la fiesta debía continuar._

_-¿Qué significa efímero?-le pregunto a su madre, una vez que se separo de ella. _

_Misa le devolvió una mirada confundida._

_-Efímero… "Efímera tranquilidad"-replico Kaoru-. Lo mencionaste hace rato…_

_-¡Oh cariño!-respondió la rubia, alzándose apresuradamente, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho en un gesto teatral-Te he repetido textualmente lo que mi padre me dijo una vez… me gusta el color de las palabras, pero si te soy sincera ¡tampoco comprendo muchas de ellas! De cualquier modo… estoy seguro que tú si podrás comprender con el tiempo. Y si no es así, por lo menos confió en que las recuerdes exactamente como te las he dicho, así como yo las recordé de la vez que platique con tu abuelo, por cierto…_

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde aquel día. Misa, su… _madre, _ya no estaba a su lado, nunca la volvería a ver. Debía recordar como el hecho más trascendente de su cumpleaños sexto, la sorpresiva aparición de Light Yagami. El hombre poseía un plan; no se había olvidado de él, su trabajo no importaba tanto como estar al lado de su hijo en su fiesta de aniversario. Todavía le sorprendía la ingenuidad, con la que aceptando la indiferencia de Light Yagami, se había dispuesto a abrir la enorme caja de regalo que su madre había colocado a mitad de la habitación, con una sonrisa dolorosamente fingida. Los demás niños vitoreaban su nombre, lanzando gritillos entusiasmados, que se volvieron más insistentes cuando logro desatar el gran listón rojo que adornaba la tapa del presente. Su fachada de felicidad se desdibujo momentáneamente. A su lado, los ojos saltones de Ryuk destellaron de curiosidad.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Una dulce sonrisa se poso en sus labios para no volver a desaparecer durante el resto de la noche. Misa le observo maravillada, aplaudiendo eufórica ante la original entrada de su marido. Las pupilas del niño se agrandaron, rebosantes de alegría y exaltación. Un segundo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos fuertes y protectores de Light, le tomo repasar el discurso de Misa-Misa. _El momento de cada hombre. El momento por el que todos esperan a lo largo de sus vidas. _Tenía todo lo que quería; un padre afectuoso, filántropo y líder. Una madre preciosa, talentosa y dulce. No sabía si aquel era su instante predestinado, pero allí estaba todo lo que siempre había querido. No volvió a pensar en ello de nuevo. Ni en la sorpresa de Light, ni en las repentinas dudas sobre su cariño, que le asaltaron durante su ausencia inicial. Las palabras de Misa, su discurso desesperado… ambos habían permanecido enterrados durante años en el fondo más desierto y hostil del limbo de su mente. Le sorprendía a sobremanera poder recordarlo con tanto detalle, como si la gloriosa rubia de los anuncios de televisión y las películas japonesas de proyección internacional le estuviese susurrando en vivo, detalle a detalle, haciendo énfasis en lo de _efímera tranquilidad. _Finalmente comprendía lo que había querido decirle.

De vuelta al mundo real, se descubrió atrapado entre los dos hombres de los que pendía el destino del mundo. Sonrió amargamente ante el pensamiento. Light Yagami y "L" representaban más que fuerzas opuestas; ambos contenían en sus historias, argumentos poderosos para solicitar su lealtad. Apenas preocupándose por respirar, Kaoru se llevo una mano al pecho. Su corazón seguía oprimiéndose en su interior, ansioso por comprimirse hasta el punto de volver a la nada. "L" podía ser su padre biológico, pero Light Yagami le había criado como su heredero. Había poco que hacer frente a ese destino.

-¡Ryuk!-chillo Kaoru con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aplastando en el interior de su puño el fragmento de la Death Note. Light respingo, con el semblante de un caníbal a punto de ser separado de su victima recién mutilada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?-vocifero Light, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia su hijo.

-Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho-respondió Kaoru, sonriendo con serenidad. "L" se tenso, mientras el resto del equipo se dispersaba, presa del pánico. Midori se replegó en una esquina, sosteniéndose de una pared baja que daba al resquicio. Aizawa, confundido y fuera de si, estuvo a punto de tropezar al dar un paso incorrecto cuando sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar sin control hacia atrás. Mogi-san, convencido de que era el hombre con más ventaja en esa situación, logro controlar su ansiedad, recuperando la posición de ataque con la que habían llegado hasta allí. Con la ayuda de una pequeña linterna, ilumino los rincones del perímetro, buscando abarcarlo en el menor tiempo posible, mientras apuntaba con ferocidad a cualquier blanco con su pistola calibre 45. La amenaza de un nuevo enemigo no dejo indiferente a nadie. El llamamiento de Kaoru apuntaba a que habían sido monitoreados por un sujeto desconocido, dispuesto a salir de las sombras en el momento menos esperado para atacar. ¿Acaso se encontrarían con el rostro del mítico y utópico asesino de masas?

-¡DETENTE!

-Ya es demasiado tarde-asevero Kaoru, sonriendo con complicidad al que lo había criado como un hijo durante casi dieciocho años.

-¿Quién es Ryuk?-pregunto "L" con severidad, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo por el intercambio entre Kaoru y Yagami. _Su hijo_ se giro hacia él, obsequiándole con una sonrisa torcida. Un estremecimiento atronador cimbro en cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

-Pronto terminara, lo prometo.

-Kaoru…-pronunció el detective en un susurro, consciente de la humedad que amenazaba con desbordarse de sus ojos y que le estaba nublando la visión.

-Ya está aquí.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO LO HAGAS!-escupió Light, cegado por la furia. El hombre se apresuró a sacar un puñado de hojas blancas, que habían permanecido ocultas en el interior de su chaqueta y de inmediato se dispuso a hurgar en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón para conseguir algo con que escribir. Los dispositivos de alerta ante el peligro se dispararon automáticamente en el sistema nervioso de Mogi-san, que ante el desquiciado comportamiento de Light, levantó el arma en su dirección, apuntándolo.

-¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE QUIERES HACER LIGHT, PERO SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE DETENGAS! ¡TE EXIGO QUE DEJES LO QUE SEA QUE TIENES EN EL PISO Y PONGAS LAS MANOS SOBRE TU CABEZA, DONDE PUEDA VERLAS CON CLARIDAD!

-_Quiero hacer el trato Ryuk._

-Como quieras…-Asintió el Shinigami, con su usual mueca de diversión. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí? Los ojos de Ryuk se encontraron con los de Light por una milésima de segundo; él, tan humano como seguía siendo, sabía que no se necesitaba más para realizar el contrato entre ambas partes. Lo había visto en Misa con anterioridad; ella le amaba con una devoción que traspasaba cualquier límite conocido y por ese amor había sacrificado su tiempo de vida para complacerle. Kaoru estaba haciendo lo mismo; le amaba, y había decidido echar por la borda la mitad de su tiempo útil para descubrir el nombre real de "L"; ¡EL CHICO MATARÍA AL JODIDO DETECTIVE, INCLUSO DESPUÉS DE CONOCER LA NATURALEZA DE SU RELACIÓN! Si eso no podía considerarse amor incondicional… ¿Entonces qué era?

Pestañeando repetidamente, Kaoru se permitió tomar una larga inspiración antes de abrir los ojos. _Su mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo. _Las personas a su alrededor dejarían de ser personas; lo poco o mucho que viera a partir de ese instante, consistiría únicamente en series de números y letras. Resoplo con ansiedad, reflejándose en los ojos confundidos y lastimados de su _padre_. Algo en su interior lo lamentó profundamente. Los recuerdos que no construiría nunca, la madre que no conocería… ¡Allison! Su figura frágil y desgastada se materializo en aquel lugar, resguardada por el halo plateado de la luz de la luna. Le observaba en silencio, con su sonrisa melancólica saludándole desde el aire en donde flotaba, elevada por la ansiedad del recuerdo. Con ella tampoco volvería a coincidir… ¡Una lastima!

-Es tan común y tan corriente-rio, con el sonido despreocupado de un niño-No, la verdad que no lo es. Te va muy bien pap…

Haciendo acopio de su determinación más feroz, Kaoru se contuvo para no cometer el error de llamar "papá" a "L" en la presencia de su furibundo tutor de toda la vida, Light. El nombre del detective, al que por fin había tenido acceso no se parecía en nada a los extravagantes y exóticos títulos que su imaginación había trazado para conmemorar el busto del hombre que debía asesinar. Resultaba… tan típicamente inglés. Tan sobrio, corto y elegante. Casi le confería un toque de dulzura al cuadro con el que la gente se topaba cuando tenía que estrechar su mano. No podía seguir retrasando su despedida… su adiós definitivo del mundo. Mogi-san frunció el ceño al notar que Kaoru portaba en sus manos un pedazo del extraño papel en el que Light había querido escribir, pero no se atrevió a exigirle que lo dejara en el suelo. ¿Qué podía haber de peligroso en un chico que escribía unas cuantas notas en un miserable pedazo de hoja?

-Espero que esto te haga feliz-concluyó Kaoru, una vez que termino de plasmar el nombre de "L" y el resto del equipo en el trozo de la Death Note. Light, más controlado, inclinó la cabeza en un ademán breve. Cuarenta segundos… ya tendría tiempo para reprender a su hijo. Treinta segundos… podía pensar en algún modo de recuperar la vida que Kaoru había malgastado al hacer el trato de los ojos de Shinigami; era Light Yagami: ¡No existían los imposibles para él! Veinte segundos… las cosas no habían salido tan mal. Cuando estuvieran de regreso en casa, tendría que reflexionar largamente sobre el descontrol al que "L" y la situación lo habían orillado. Diez segundos… ¡Y el momento largamente soñado… POR FIN SERÍA EL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO… POR FIN REINARÍA EN UN MUNDO SIN "L"!

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito desgarrador perforó la relativa armonía de las sombras nocturnas.

_El cuerpo cayó, describiendo un movimiento grotesco. Una curva flácida que serpenteo durante un segundo en el aire, desafiando con su intensa agonía las leyes de gravedad establecidas. Había caído, fulminado por un disparo invisible al corazón, como la mayoría de hombres que se habían convertido en victimas de Kira. ¿Cómo había sucedido? _

¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA MUERTO?

8

-¡LIGHT!-exclamó la voz incrédula de Matsuda. El hombre de "L" apareció de pie junto a la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza, sosteniendo con mano temblorosa una pequeña pistola. No obstante, y a pesar de su escandalosa irrupción, nadie se percato de su arribo. Demasiado consternados por la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, los presentes permanecieron concentrados en la figura agonizante del chico, cuyo cuerpo había comenzando a agitarse ligeramente sobre la superficie de concreto. "L" se arrodilló con dificultad, intentando dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. El detective cogió la cabeza de Kaoru, colocándola con suavidad sobre su regazo. El chico esbozo una sonrisa débil, enfocando su mirada suplicante al cielo nocturno, que lucía devastadoramente sereno mientras el filo de unas nubes de tormenta rasgaba sin piedad su integridad de manto perfecto. A lo lejos, Light comenzó a reír demencialmente.

-¡Que fastuoso candando has escogido para frustrar cualquier posibilidad de salvación!-La voz de Ryuk le llego nítida, cincelada por el matiz de la aprobación; el estruendo de una carcajada de admiración resonó en sus tímpanos, dolorosamente sensibles ante la inminente cercanía de la muerte. Tirado como estaba, reposando en los brazos desesperados e inexpertos de su verdadero padre, no alcanzaba a divisarlo dentro de su campo visual, pero de algún modo le hacía feliz saber que su decisión le había complacido. Había escrito su propio nombre en la Death note porque no concebía otro modo de purgar por los errores que casi le habían llevado a quitarle la vida a su papá, pero también lo había hecho para diversión de Ryuk; el único ser en el universo que realmente se había comportado de forma decente con él. Sabía que el Shinigami disfrutaría con lo escrito en su sentencia final. A Ryuk le gustaban los finales dramáticos y más importante aun, el Shinigami no sufría por el peso de las exigencias morales implícitas en las relaciones de largos años de amistad… ¿Había sido su amigo? ¿Consideraba a Light un ser indispensable para seguir divirtiéndose en el mundo de los humanos? No… él no pondría sobre aviso a Light Yagami. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

-No haría eso si fuera tú-declaró el Shinigami, flotando con la lentitud de un bailarín cansado, mientras Light se sacaba una diminuta agujilla del reloj para pincharse en el dedo índice.

-¡ALTO ALLÍ LIGHT!-exigió una vez más Mogi-san, parcialmente repuesto de la impresión provocada por el desvanecimiento de Kaoru. Light le ignoro.

-¡LIGHT, POR FAVOR… NO NOS OBLIGUES A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUEREMOS!-suplicó Matsuda, sollozando desesperado. Le costaba creer que su viejo amigo y colaborador realmente estuviese con vida, así que repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas la idea de tener que dispararle. No estaba seguro de porque Light representaba un peligro; no estaba seguro de porque debía estarle apuntando, mientras su único hijo se convulsionaba a unos metros, presa de una agonía lenta y desconocida. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal. Midori gritaba en una esquina, agobiada por una fuerza misteriosa. Aizawa permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de ser de ayuda en una situación que lo había superado por completo. Y allí estaban él y Mogi, a punto de disparar a un hombre… _que debía estar muerto. _¿Por qué Light estaba con vida?

-Sabrás donde encontrarlo-susurro Kaoru, dirigiéndose desde la seminconsciencia a Ryuk. Se refería a la Death note que su padre había puesto en sus manos para asesinar a "L", aunque Kaoru desconocía que en realidad Light le había obsequiado el antiguo cuaderno de Misa. De ahí en adelante el Shinigami dispondría de dos instrumentos de la muerte.

-¡LIGH…!-chilló Mogi-san, antes de caer fulminado en el suelo. Matsuda retrocedió, como impulsado por un resorte, para evadir el peso de la caída de su compañero. El hombre se derrumbo apenas a unos centímetros de él, despertando a Aizawa de su estado de letargo. Midori se abalanzo para registrar el cuerpo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Light había escrito el nombre del policía en las hojas sueltas del cuaderno, ayudándose de su sangre. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, dibujada en las atractivas facciones del hombre, convirtieron a su rostro en una mueca de locura; un espejo de la desintegración mental, que podía apreciarse al mirar a un esquizofrénico. Matsuda emitió un grito desesperado; un lamento que lo hizo doblarse en dos por un segundo, antes de comprender que debía abrir fuego a Light Yagami. En la oscuridad y presa del dolor y la confusión, Matsuda no logro atinar ninguno de sus disparos. Los tiros serpentearon en el aire, estrellándose en la muralla invisible de protección que provee la noche.

-¡Está muerto!-anunció Midori, después de revisar el pulso de Mogi-san, en busca de un vestigio de vida. La mujer se llevo la mano a la boca, tratando de sofocar sus sollozos. Light había comenzado a moverse con rapidez entre las sombras, evitando con algo más que suerte los disparos poco atinados de Matsuda. La risa de Ryuk retumbo como un eco perdido; la zozobra de un festejo que solo Kaoru y Light estaban escuchando.

_Treinta y ocho… treinta y nueve… cuarenta. _El tiempo de espera se cumplió. El hombre se vio obligado a detener su avance; la sonrisa macabra, los ojos desorbitados por la adrenalina del juego al que había decidido jugar. La comprensión le atravesó furiosamente el pecho, incrustándose durante un segundo de perfecta claridad en su corazón atrofiado. Una fuerza superior a él se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso y levantándolo varios metros por encima del suelo. _Con que así se sentía… MORIR… _Matsuda aprovecho su traspié y le disparo en la pierna derecha. De cualquier modo, Light ya se estaba desvaneciendo, demasiado agobiado por la tensión que precede a la muerte, para sostener su propio peso por si mismo.

-¡MÁTALOOOO!-el grito desgarrador de Midori le hizo titubear. Ninguno de ellos era un asesino, pero en definitiva debía someter al hombre. Los ojos de Light se clavaron en la espalda de curvas extrañamente amorfas de "L". El efecto se debía a los pliegues de la camisa blanca, desaliñada y sin planchar y cuya talla probablemente era dos veces mayor al tamaño que en realidad necesitaba el detective. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué debía morir observando la indiferencia de su peor enemigo? En el segundo posterior a su debilidad lo comprendió todo. Su vida definitivamente no se sucedió entera frente a sus ojos, pero la verdad sobre las cosas se revelo frente a él. Sin paraíso, sin infierno, sin alma propia que perseguir o reclamar… los pensamientos de Light Yagami se apagaron lentamente. Su ser se desvaneció en el recuerdo de la noche que necesita mutar obligatoriamente a la luz de día. ¿Quién lo recordaría en adelante?

Ryuk desapareció en el interior del edificio, dispuesto a recuperar el cuaderno que Light había cedido al hijo de "L". En tanto, Matsuda horrorizado, confirmaba el deceso del presunto "Dios del Nuevo Mundo". Aizawa se acercó a comprobar el pulso de Light, temiendo que todo se tratara de una equivocación por parte de Matsuda.

-¡Parece que tienes mejor puntería de lo que pensábamos!-Festejo Aizawa, notoriamente más tranquilo.

-¡Kaoru!-grito Midori, arrastrándose hasta el lugar donde "L" yacía con su hijo, el inglés se mecía con lentitud para intentar estabilizar la respiración raquítica del muchacho. Éste levanto una mano con mucho esfuerzo, para después dejarla caer; el pedazo del Death Note en que había escrito minutos atrás se deslizo hasta el suelo, permitiendo que "L" lo tomara. Abriéndolo con dedos temblorosos, el detective encontró, tras muchos años de misterio, el instrumento que le había conferido el poder de quitar vidas al temido Kira; la fuerza con la que Light Yagami se había elevado a si mismo a Dios. Más nada de eso valía lo suficiente para sanar la perdida que iba a sufrir. El mensaje era claro:

"_**Kaoru Yagami. Un coagulo se aloja en las arterias de su corazón, dejándolo débil hasta que Light Yagami decide escribir el nombre de alguien en el Death Note. Al escribir el nombre de alguien más, Light Yagami muere cuarenta segundos después de un infarto. Tras la muerte de Light Yagami, Kaoru Yagami permanece con vida cinco minutos, para después morir por un ataque fulminante".**_

"L" apretó los parpados, al tiempo que su puño se cerraba alrededor del fragmento de hoja. Un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cayendo una de ellas en la punta de la nariz de Kaoru. El chico suspiro agobiado, buscando la mano de su padre en la oscuridad. El detective reprimió un fuerte lamento.

-Así tenía que ser…

-Te busqué durante toda mi vida-dijo "L", elevando una suplica silenciosa al poder supremo más cercano para que un milagro se hiciera patente en la soledad de ese lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando permitió que Kaoru creciera al lado de Light Yagami? ¿A dónde se había ido en ese momento en que por fin había encontrado a su amado hijo y por alguna razón extraña y sobrenatural debía despedirle para siempre?-Tienes que quedarte…

-Dile que… me sentí orgulloso de haberla visto. Aunque solo fuera una vez.

-¡Basta! Tú tienes…

-Hay muchos allá afuera como yo… que viven en las tinieblas, creyendo que lo que Light hizo estuvo bien. El mundo será libre de nuevo, pero… necesitas decirles. Todo estará bien.

Midori trago saliva, compungida ante el intercambio que se estaba dando entre padre e hijo. Aun no comprendía que la vida de Kaoru no tenía posibilidades de salvarse.

-Debemos pedir ayuda-le dijo a "L". Este sonrió brevemente, negando con la cabeza.

Kaoru le miro largamente, devolviéndole el gesto. Sus parpados empezaron a reflejar los efectos de la pesadez.

-Sé que será diferente… ahora tienes el control-con la voz cada vez más apagada y la debilidad esparciéndose deliciosamente por cada miembro de su cuerpo, el chico se obligo a pensar en la vida que habría disfrutado al lado de sus padres ingleses y dijo-: ayer solo tenía espejismos. Hoy tengo un padre y conozco su verdadero nombre.

"L" frunció el ceño, confuso. Kaoru pestañeo, respondiendo parcialmente a sus dudas.

-Está bien papá. Solo quiero decirte…

La insinuación de una nueva mañana se dibujo en el horizonte. Imperceptibles franjas del color del fuego se asomaron en la lejanía, difuminando la promesa de eternidad que la noche traía consigo día tras día y que nunca se llegaba a cumplir. "L" se mordió el labio inferior, pero no aparto la vista del rostro de su hijo. Sabía lo que él había querido decirle; las palabras ensayadas durante meses en los discursos febriles que debían proseguir a su muerte, y que el chico ahora deseaba utilizar para peregrinar hacia el recorrido incierto que significaba la _otra vida. _"L" no sabía lo que los hombres debían sacrificar por el privilegio de usar la Death Note. Desconocía que las almas de los individuos que se hubieran atrevido a escribir en el cuaderno no poseían el derecho de migrar hacia otros mundos. Simplemente se desvanecían, perdidas en un limbo; perdidas en la nada. Quizá lo descubriría después. Quizá, con Kira muerto había llegado el momento de poner el punto final a cualquier descubrimiento relacionado con la investigación.

-Adiós hijo-susurro el hombre, pasando con afecto sus dedos inmaculados sobre los ojos abiertos y opacos de Kaoru.

_El chico había dejado de existir._

Pero el resto del mundo estaba por convertirse en testigo de un cambio radical; un cambio soñado. Un lugar, en donde la utopía tenía las posibilidades más altas de toda su historia de prosperar. ¿Los hombres apreciarían su libertad como jamás lo habían hecho, después de ser informados sobre la muerte de Kira? ¿Debía revelar el nombre y la identidad del individuo detrás de la representación del becerro de oro? El corazón le salto con una emoción extraña. Su hijo yacía muerto en sus brazos, pero la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad; a él y al mundo. A él y a la historia entera.

_**Un mundo sin Kira…**_

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: **__Me complace un montón llegar finalmente a este punto. Sé que la espera ha sido bastante larga, especialmente desde el momento en que comencé a publicar. Un millón de disculpas no serían suficientes y tampoco lo son el millón de agradecimientos que tengo para todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí… me "atasqué" bastante con este episodio final. Bien sé que debió haber sido publicado desde hace un par de meses, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Me costó un esfuerzo que me hizo sudar gotas de sangre, porque tuve que rescribirlo varias veces y aun así… ¡Mis ideas acerca de cómo debía terminar The Ghost of You no lograban encajar! Tengo otras dos versiones cortas de este capítulo; inicios que no llegaron a concretarse, porque no me parecieron lo suficientemente buenos._

_Lamento si resulta bastante largo o tedioso, pero tengo la sensación (ahora que he terminado pues) de que el final de nuestros queridos personajes no debía disponer de menos líneas y por supuesto, tampoco de más, porque el resultado habría resultado desastroso. No sé si volveré a escribir de Death Note. La verdad no lo creo. Amo estos personajes, que en lo particular me acompañaron en varios momentos especiales de mi paso por la preparatoria, pero tengo serios problemas para conciliar mis convicciones actuales con mis recuerdos de bachiller. ¡Pero en fin, no quiero utilizar esto como un medio para desahogar asuntos que a nadie le interesan! Antes bien, me gustaría recalcar mi agradecimiento por todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerme, por lo que sufrieron esperándome, y por aquellos que aun desde aquel lejano inicio, no han desistido en la lectura de este fic, a pesar de los largos tiempos de espera. Gracias de todo corazón, especialmente a Vegen Isennawa y a Midori Hanasaki. _

_¡El final ha llegado, pero nos veremos una vez más con el pequeño epilogo que tengo preparado! __**Dicho epilogo lo publicaré el 9 de agosto, fecha de cumpleaños de mi hermana, a quien también dedico este fic y cuya idea permitió en parte esta historia. **_

**Espero que al llegar aquí, lo hayan disfrutado y sufrido tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo :D**

Take care!


	11. Epílogo

The Ghost of You (EPÍLOGO)

"_El inicio es lo difícil…"_

Paso largo tiempo antes de que pudiera comprender lo perturbados que estaban. Él debía incluirse en el estado general que había proseguido a la conclusión de las muertes de Light, y del joven cuya relación se había limitado al intercambio intelectual de dos hombres ungidos en la misión de salvar el mundo; el planeta, unido con fervor heredado a la absoluta y mediocre monotonía de lo entredicho, no abrigaba la menor sospecha de cambio, surgida misteriosamente en el ocaso de la vida de un _Dios. _Las dudas se habían disipado con el palpitar lento del pulso en las venas de Kaoru. La humanidad estaba por recibir un obsequio invaluable, una tregua de los dioses como premio a su condescendencia con la tragedia vivida en la utopía de la desgracia. ¿Lo tomarían con entusiasmo? ¿Sobraría en sus corazones sometidos por la dictadura, el impulso vital de la independencia?

Las preguntas y las respuestas se asomaban interesantes para todos aquellos versados en el terreno filosófico. Un vasto monumento a la incredulidad y la negación se levantaría como acompañante silencioso de los iconos más representativos de cada país; los hombres rechazarían la posibilidad, angustiados por el riesgo de perecer ante la sombría esperanza del retorno olvidado; escépticos y temerosos ante la obligación de responsabilizarse por sus vidas, como al principio de los tiempos. Sí, la humanidad se enfrentaría a una prueba difícil; cada hombre, luchando contra sus miedos más irracionales, tendría que aprender a retomar el control de su existencia, aleccionando a sus hijos sobre la mítica y nunca erradicada lucha entre el bien y el mal; la bondad fingida, la solidaridad disfrazada; los encantos fraudulentos de las instituciones y sus miembros se esfumarían, dando pie a nuevas revoluciones y batallas; liberando la hostilidad y el enojo reprimidos por el temor incauto a la muerte no anunciada.

Las naciones habrían de levantarse unas contra otras, doblegando a sus enemigos con pasos cautelosos, pasando saliva afanosamente ante el recuerdo repugnante del juez sin rostro. El mundo estaba destinado a convertirse en el escenario del caos. Las sospechas sin fundamento, la histeria cuidadosamente resguardada en los corazones de los mandatarios, la impotencia de los pueblos sometidos. Sangre sin derramar, violencia introyectada a punto de arrasar con el contenedor de su furia, muertes aplazadas por la inclemencia de un Dios parcial y esquivo. Lo veía venir con una claridad que resultaba alarmante, descorazonadora.

Las madres asentirían valerosamente al encontrarse con sus hijos enfundados en los uniformes de guerra. Los ideales de batalla pasarían a un segundo término; la filosofía no buscaría interponerse con sus discursos de nimiedad y existencialismo metafísico. Aquello supondría la liberación final; la consecuencia última que los libros de historia detallarían en sus páginas más sublimes a los niños de edad escolar. Los hombres habrían de luchar y de morir en una guerra sin sentido, pero no para apropiarse de una porción más grande de territorio, o para demostrar a otros que su ideología debía prevalecer por encima de la de sus adversarios; irían a la guerra porque por fin tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo; irían a morir a mitad de la nada porque en ese momento se descubrirían conscientes de su existencia: serían libres para morir, serían libres para matar, serían libres para decidir llevar a cabo cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Y también, serían libres para recordar, que algo así en el mundo de Kira, los habría llevado hasta la destrucción.

2

Lloraron amargamente por varios días, especialmente ella. Matsuda sostuvo durante varios minutos el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero, vociferando entre lamentos ininteligibles una culpabilidad que le desgarraba las cuerdas vocales e inflaba dolorosamente su pecho con cada respiración entrecortada que daba. "Si hubiese actuado más rápido, si hubiese disparado a Light"; le costaba creer que sus disparos no hubieran provocado la muerte de su antiguo amigo y compañero de investigación, pero lamentaba, entre la sorpresa y el estupor por las caídas de Mogi-san y Kaoru, que su tino no hubiese sido más letal; nadie lo afirmaba de manera abierta, nadie hacia comentarios al respecto, pero la verdad sobrevolaba por encima de su cabeza con el zumbido de una horda de mosquitos hambrientos; Light Yagami había sido el asesino desde el principio, Light Yagami le había quitado la vida a su amigo y a su pequeño hijo. ¡El desgraciado… no se había tentando el corazón!

La espera fue sobrecogedora. Con el rostro de Kaoru depositado en su regazo, "L" siguió balanceándose en un movimiento constante y rítmico, ausente de los primeros rayos del sol que asomaban en el horizonte y de los lamentos histéricos de sus hombres. Midori, llorando desconsolada, permaneció cercas del detective, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo muerto, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente. Pronto los encontraron los hombres de servicio del hotel. Al llegar a la terraza, y echar un vistazo rápido a la sangrienta escena que los dos policías, el detective y la mujer estaban protagonizando, palidecieron. Casi al borde de uno de los resquicios laterales, reposaba el cuerpo descompuesto de Light. Bajo sus muslos y parte del tronco y la espalda baja se alcanzaba a divisar la mancha oscura de la sangre perdida tras el disparo de Matsuda. En el extremo contrario, a unos metros de la puerta de acceso, Aizawa y el policía resguardaban el cuerpo sin vida de Mogi-san. Claramente consternado, el empleado a cargo se dirigió a "L", reconociéndolo de inmediato como el líder de la investigación, gracias a la descripción del gerente.

-Señor, me temo que deberé escoltarlos. Lo sucedido aquí ha comenzado a levantar una ola de rumores nada oportunos.

-No te preocupes-respondió "L" sin emoción alguna, acostumbrándose al peso inerte del cadáver de Kaoru-_Todo terminó. _

Midori dejo escapar un susurro grave y afectado. Llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras el resto de los empleados del lugar que constituían un grupo uniforme de cinco o seis hombres caminaban en dirección a los cuerpos de Light y Mogi, la mujer comprendió angustiada lo que el detective había querido decir. _Todo terminó. _Sus palabras no parecían encerrar un gran significado. Dos hombres y un adolescente habían perdido la vida de manera trágica, en un mundo en que los métodos sigilosos de Kira representaban los únicos modos para morir. Aquellas muertes debían suponer toda una revolución; un escupitajo al asesino, una declaración de guerra. Una pronunciación de inconformidad surgida desde los confines más oscuros de las necesidades humanas: Ni hombre ni Dios, ni mucho menos uno que se esconde tras el velo de la cobardía poseía el derecho a quitar vidas y a sugerir que había quienes si podían mantenerlas. Podía leer en las mentes de aquellos hombres: creían, definitivamente, que una ola más sangrienta y cruel de asesinatos se desataría en cuanto se dieran a conocer los detalles de los crímenes perpetrados en aquel lugar. No tenían idea. No sabían, no imaginaban. Sus manos de trabajadores comunes y corrientes, de individuos resignados ante un mundo que resultaba ser engañosamente perfecto, estaban sosteniendo el peso de la carne mortal del hombre al que habían temido por años; sus dedos, estaban siendo ungidos en la miseria del Dios que nunca vería su obra. Así resultaba ser, tal y como lo había dicho. Todo había terminado.

_Kira no volvería nunca…_

3

Enterraron a Mogi-san al día siguiente. No obstante, a la ceremonia de despedida en el cementerio, solo se presentaron Aizawa, Matsuda y Midori. "L" permaneció varias horas en su habitación, esperando la confirmación de la cremación de los restos de Light Yagami. La operación se llevo con el mayor sigilo. El mundo no estaba preparado para descubrir que su verdugo había perecido, pero el detective considero prudente y necesario informar de la situación al dueño del hotel. El _jefe, _como solía llamarlo Watari, había sido un colaborador leal, un cómplice entregado y servil a la misión del antiguo mentor de "L". Cuando se lo dijo, no lo podía creer. Y aunque comprendía que no era para menos, no se obligo a repetírselo después de la segunda confirmación. Kira no representaría un peligro para la humanidad nunca más. Pero en los medios se pensaba diferente. El temor ante las represalias de un juez decepcionado se veía venir con fingida y doliente aceptación entre las principales cadenas noticiosas del país. Algunos visitantes curiosos habían encontrado el cuerpo desparramado de Sayu, flexionado en una posición horrenda bajo el velo tenue de la tierra parduzca de los muertos, al interior de la fosa en que debía descansar el cadáver del antiguo jefe de la policía del Japón. El público estaba incrédulo. Tan criticado como admirado, Light Yagami simbolizaba un icono de la fortaleza institucional del país; una fortaleza débil, de adorno, pero que daba a los ciudadanos la relativa tranquilidad de una imagen de autonomía. Por otro lado, el hijo del antiguo jefe Yagami era un hombre sumamente atractivo; un líder carismático, que con su figura grácil y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia lograba hacer olvidar momentáneamente las desgracias de un pueblo sometido por la fuerza invisible de un Dios sin rostro.

"L" respiro con dificultad al observar uno de los viejos discursos televisados de Light. El delicioso té frutal que había estado bebiendo a sorbos, convulsiono al interior de la taza que lo contenía; los dedos del detective temblaban, como todo su ser. Una gota límpida se derramo en el líquido oscuro, difuminándose en el sabor amargo de la esencia. Aquella era la primera taza sin azúcar que había tomado en su vida. Pero no le sabía tan mal como la impotencia y el desamparo que se estaba filtrando lentamente a su torrente sanguíneo; el sabor, lejos de ser amargo y repugnante, le hacía sentir una saladez desoladora en la lengua, una sequedad en los labios que le recordaba a aquellos que se habían perdido en el desierto y que comprendían que no regresarían a sus casas de nuevo. Era el sabor de la derrota. Light estaba muerto, él había resulto el caso Kira, pero hacerlo le había costado la vida a su hijo. Era el sabor de la muerte, la injusticia y la desesperanza. Era el sabor de sus propias lágrimas.

El detective se echo a la cama boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro húmedo en el almohadón. Los brazos y las manos se deslizaron debajo de la funda, intentando aferrarse a la nada, porque nada era lo que le quedaba después de haber sostenido el cuerpo de su hijo durante sus últimos momentos. Su esposa no se lo perdonaría jamás. Él se sentía incapacitado para perdonarse a si mismo. ¿Por qué no lo vio? ¿Por qué no escucho con más claridad aquel llamado secreto que la sangre pronunció en cuanto el chico entro por su puerta? El corazón destrozado de padre se le paralizo. Su mano se cerró torpemente alrededor de un objeto inusual. Jalando con lentitud deliberada de las sombras, "L" se incorporo, con la mirada nublada por el llanto y la comprensión final, la revelación definitiva se descubrió ante él.

4

Midori le contó cómo fue que Sayu llego hasta su despacho, solicitando su ayuda. Le explico los detalles de su corta aventura, el modo en que habían logrado localizar al chico. Aizawa y Matsuda permanecieron en Japón, trabajando en la estrategia con la que harían llegar el mensaje de la derrota de Kira al pueblo nipón, y de allí, al resto del mundo. Arreglar los detalles del traslado del cuerpo de Kaoru fue relativamente sencillo. El forense escribió como causa de muerte en su acta de defunción un "fulminante accidente cerebrovascular".

"L" registró al chico como _Kaoru Lawliet_, que era el nombre que en verdad le correspondía, pero Midori y el resto no sospecharon la verdad; para todos, el detective había elegido un apellido al azar, un alias de trámite como los muchos que había usado en el pasado para evitar al asesino. En realidad, Light había cometido el mismo error. Al robar al niño del hospital, Kaoru ya poseía en su pulsera de recién nacido los nombres genuinos de sus padres, pero Yagami, confiado, obtuso y paranoico, había renegado de la posibilidad de obtener la vida de su peor enemigo de un modo tan ridículo; "L" siempre se había escondido bajo un nombre falso, hasta el momento en que conoció a su mujer… ¿Pero cómo podía imaginar Light que el amor y el matrimonio lo habían cambiado hasta el punto de convertirlo en un ser normal?

_Iluso. _Se dijo a si mismo, con una sonrisa triste. El error de Light lo había mantenido con vida. El error de Light le había permitido conocer a su hijo. Sabía lo que seguía a continuación. El mundo no había llegado a conocer el nombre y el rostro del maldito asesino autoproclamado Kira, mientras éste permaneció vivo; con Light muerto, ¿qué razones existían para dar a conocer la identidad del tirano que no volvería a reinar déspota y cruelmente sobre las vidas de los hombres? Una vocecilla cantarina y furibunda recitaba la misma frase en su cabeza, hora tras hora: "Díselos, díselos para que lo odien", pero no valía la pena. Revelando el nombre de Light Yagami como la figura intelectual y material detrás del becerro de oro que aun constituía Kira, el hombre que le había quitado a su hijo se erigiría de la muerte, triunfando a su manera en medio del desprecio, la sorpresa y el estupor públicos; siendo Light Yagami el famoso Kira, la historia habría de dedicarle cientos de miles de paginas de elogios e insultos, líneas dolorosamente poéticas y cansadas que le harían perdurar hasta el final de los tiempos. Expuesto como el asesino que en realidad era, Light consumaría el objetivo por el cual había asesinado desde el primer momento: la gloría, la eternidad, la presencia permanente en los corazones y las memorias de los hombres. NO. Light no debía lograr su objetivo. Había muerto aquella noche de infortunio inesperado, y no traería su imagen perversa a la superficie para pervertirla con las veneraciones de devenir interminable que aun debía transitar las generaciones futuras. La historia se terminaba allí.

5

Las cenizas del hombre se deslizaron suavemente entre las ráfagas feroces del viento otoñal. Hacía una mañana gris, cincelada con los jirones negruzcos de jaurías de nubes opacas, perdidas entre la inmensidad de un mar que reflejaba su melancolía. Se deshizo de los últimos vestigios de Light en la cima de un risco solitario, en donde las olas chocaban con fuerza desmedida, y el viento feroz que precede a las tormentas más implacables golpea los rostros de los aventureros más astutos. Pero él no era un aventurero, y tampoco era audaz. El aire levantaba sus mechones negros, haciendo que chocaran contra sus ojos profundos y oscuros. Las cenizas, desfilando en un remolino despreocupado, comenzaron a perderse en el vacío, lejos de la vista del hombre y la mujer, que perdidos en sus pensamientos, estaban reaprendiendo a respirar el aroma de la vida una vez más. Tantos años después, perdidos en el abismo…

Cuando llegaron a Wammy's House y Allison vio el rostro sereno y pálido de Kaoru al interior del féretro la comprensión de que aquel chico era su hijo se dibujo en sus ojos con la velocidad del presentimiento; "L" estaba destrozado, lo podía intuir, pero no lloraba. Tras mucho tiempo de agonía, consumida por la incertidumbre, su alma se permitió subir a los olimpos de la cordura, recibiendo en su entrada a la mujer madura, fuerte y comprensiva que había sido cuando se caso con "L". La mujer abrazo a su esposo, asintiendo silenciosamente en la lastimosa confrontación con la perdida. El detective se desplomo, sin poder creer que había perdido a su hijo, mientras su esposa, la dulce esposa a la que se había comprometido cuidar para poder ser cuidado, regresaba a sus brazos, prometiéndole en su abrazo y su bienvenida afectuosa, que lo peor acababa de pasar: su hijo, el amado y eternamente buscado bebe, estaba de regreso en casa.

6

El cuerpo de Kaoru descanso en el mausoleo personal de la Wammy's House; el mismo donde reposaban los restos mortales de Watari. "L" permaneció varios días escondido en su habitación, luchando ferozmente por asimilar lo que había sucedido. Allison, que durante años se había afianzado en el autoexilio de su mente, se escabullo todas las noches en el lecho de su esposo, pegando su cuerpo al de él, cantando en silencio las canciones de cuna que nunca había podido dedicar a Kaoru, mientras recordaba el rostro asombrado del chico cuando se conocieron, durante su primer y único encuentro.

_El mundo comenzaba a cambiar_… la gente murmuraba. Tres meses acontecieron sin noticias de nuevos asesinatos o de furibundas e inesperadas amonestaciones por parte del asesino. Tres meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Kaoru, desde el regreso de "L" a Inglaterra. El detective no había tenido comunicación con Matsuda o Aizawa, pese a que ambos hombres intentaban con desesperación interceptarle, para obtener su beneplácito en el mensaje que harían llegar unas semanas después a las televisoras niponas. Tres meses, una estación completa se había mudado, permitiendo la transición al inverno de los fuertes y esperanzadores fríos del norte. El otoño estaba en su ocaso. Y "L" no se había desecho de las cenizas de Light todavía.

-Le has dicho adiós a nuestro hijo-murmuro Allison conmovida, colocando su pequeña mano encima de la de su esposo-es hora de que también le digas adiós a ese hombre. Con todo el odio que le has albergado desde lo de Japón es suficiente.

Se dirigieron a un lugar al que Watari solía llevarlos a ellos y a los huérfanos de la Wammy's House de excursión; un risco cercano a la costa, matizado por la melancolía permanente de los cielos grises londinenses y la desesperanza de los hombres heridos por amor. Las cenizas de Light se alejaron, perdiéndose lejos, muy lejos en el horizonte. Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla pálida de Allison, congelándose a mitad de camino. "L" se permitió sonreír.

-Ojala que su viaje lo lleve hasta el infierno-susurro la mujer sin emoción alguna, dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa torcida. "L" hundió una mano en su abrigo negro, cerrando en un puño la que permaneció afuera. Cerciorándose de que su mujer no lo estuviera viendo, saco de su bolsillo interior una pequeña libreta con tapa de cuero negro, en cuya superficie sobresalía la leyenda en letras blancas de _**"DEATH NOTE"**_. El hombre miro hacia el artefacto inexpresivamente, meditando a conciencia sobre si debía aventar el maldito cuaderno al agua, para que se hundiera con las cenizas de su dueño en las profundidades del infierno oceánico. Un silbido conocido, dulce y femenino, le distrajo de sus elucubraciones.

-¡Elle Lawliet! Si no te das prisa, la comida estará fría para cuando lleguemos-Agitando los brazos como una sirena, Allison insto a su marido a seguirla pendiente abajo. "L" sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

Depositando el cuaderno una vez más en el abrigo seguro de su ropa, el detective emprendió el camino hasta su esposa, prometiéndose a si mismo que encontraría un modo de volver a ver a su hijo, y que las estúpidas normas de un cuaderno de la muerte no serían impedimento para que él lograra reunir a toda su familia, tal y como había soñado una vez.

En la lejanía, la sonrisa de Ryuk se ensancho…

_-¡Esto se pondrá cada vez mejor!_

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/A: **__¡Y ahora sí… aquí tenemos el esperado y definitivo final de The Ghost of You! Un epílogo que significa muchas cosas para mí, sobra decir que este es el fic al que más esfuerzo y dedicación le he invertido. Probablemente sonaré repetitiva, pero no me canso de agradecer a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Gracias por apreciar lo que hago y créanme que siempre trato de mejorar para poder entregarles la mejor historia posible. _

_En esta ocasión, ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Lo hago en este momento porque definitivamente es el propicio, y porque alargar más la espera habría sido un error; "L", Kaoru y Light ya dieron todo lo que tenían que dar, por lo menos en esta trama. Seguramente coincidirán conmigo, mi dramatismo y yo llevamos a los personajes a su límite. Mi hermana me lo dice todo el tiempo, pero no precisamente porque esté muy al pendiente de la historia que ayudo a formar, sino por el tiempo que pasó antes de que terminara. ¡Una vez más, siento los cuatros años que tuvieron que transcurrir para llegar a esta conclusión! Espero que también en eso coincidan conmigo, porque yo siento que de un modo u otro, el resultado final de este fic ha valido la espera y los desvelos. Soy toda una cabezota cuando se trata de escribir. Quienes me conocen, saben que es una de mis grandes pasiones, pero me cuesta mucho comenzar un párrafo cuando debo preparar un capítulo nuevo, de allí que la primera frase del epílogo sea: "El inicio es lo difícil…"_

_¡Y cuan de dramática tiene la vida! No creerían los obstáculos a los que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar mi familia y yo; el martes, justo cuando iba a comenzar a escribir este epílogo, se nos fue la luz… ¡Por cuarta vez en menos de un mes! Y por si fuera poco, en la Comisión Federal de Electricidad, de aquí de mi querido México, las cosas avanzan con mucha lentitud; como todo en mi país, la vida transcurre monótona, ineficaz, en el mejor de los casos turbulenta. Nos restablecieron el servicio un día y medio después, hasta ayer, por eso de las once y media de la noche. Comencé a escribir esto hace como tres horas, así que he terminado (a mi parecer, quien sabe si ustedes vayan a opinar lo mismo) una conclusión decente, congruente con la historia que se desarrollo a lo largo y ancho de los diez capítulos anteriores…_

_¡Que les cuento, que no me van a creer! Justo cuando estaba escribiendo el párrafo anterior (específicamente en la parte donde me queje sobre las "bondades" del servicio con que la CFE suele atender a sus usuarios) la JODIDA LUZ SE VOLVIO A IR! Pocas veces en mi vida me he sentido tan frustrada y aquí en mi casa, mis padres y mi hermana comparten absolutamente mi sentir. ¡Joder, que ya no voy a hablar mal de mi país y sus instituciones! Después de todo, POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE QUE NOS HA SUCEDIDO ESTO, LOS HOMBRES DE LA COMISIÓN APARECIERON EN MENOS DE UN PAR DE HORAS PARA ARREGLAR EL DESPERFECTO… ¡Pero ni aun así se merecen mi conmiseración!_

_En fin, deseo que hayan disfrutado tanto de esta lectura, como yo disfrute en el proceso de prepararla… y recordar, que la felicidad y la plenitud al hacer algo que nos gusta, no siempre tiene que ver con emociones positivas. De lo negativo, lo triste, lo terrible y lo frustrante, también se pueden sacar cosas muy buenas. Ahorita, a la luz de una lámpara de mano (mientras esperaba que la luz volviera), me entretuve leyendo "El Mexicano, Psicología de sus Motivaciones" y me quedé prendada de una frase que me resultaría imposible no compartirles:_

"_La privación es el motor de todo acto creativo"_

_No necesariamente cierto, no forzosamente obligatorio, pero provee de esperanza a aquellos cuyas vidas parecen estar marcadas por la tragedia y cuyo potencial de acción se ve drásticamente disminuido ante la calamidad. La vida ofrece oportunidades pues, incluso durante la privación. ¡Pero ya estuvo bueno de tanto sermón, que casi se me escapa lo más importante!_

_HERMANITA, ESTE EPÍLOGO TE LO DEDICO COMPLETAMENTE A TI. UN DÍA COMO HOY, PERO DE HACE YA… VARIOS AÑOS JEJE, LLEGASTE A ESTE MUNDO PARA HACER DE NUESTRAS VIDAS ALGO MENOS MONÓTONO… ¡Y NO ESPERES QUE DIGA MÁS PORQUE HOY YA TE DI DEMASIADO!_

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS, ESPERO ENCONTRARMELOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS!_

_TAKE CARE!_


End file.
